Bleeding Angel
by EarthHeartIdiot
Summary: Sequel to Waking Angel. With the Prophecy of the Bleeding Angel revealed, Angela's true destiny begins to unfold. Once again the fate of the worlds rest on her shoulders. Which ending of the prophecy will come to pass, the good or the bad? FULLY REVISED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or it's characters. I do own Angela, Star, and the twins. I do not own Medievil or any of it's characters or weapons.

AN: I think this story will go faster. I just realized the griped is gripe and gripped is grip. I totally had that confused in the last story. Oh well, sorry.

REVISED AN: I added a part where Angela finds out about the Tournament for King and have adjusted a few things so that it no longer sounds as if there had been only one tournament since Yusuke first initiated the tournament. I had written half of this story before I had seen the ending of YYH. Also, I'm guesstimating on Yusuke's age when Raizen died. Also, I was doing a time line and found some inconsistencies in the stories dealing with time so there might be some time detail changes to make it fit into a time line.

Legend:

_-Thought-_

_**-Telepathy-**_

_/Flashbacks/_

_**/Dream/Visions/**_

Chapter One

"Oh, I can never get over the beauty of this place. The stars are so close here," sighed a woman with long ash blonde hair. She was laying on the roof of a little cottage that rested by a large lake. She turned her sparkling green eyes to her companion, a dark haired man with red eyes. "You do know how to make me happy, Hiei," she said.

Hiei smiled slightly. "Hn," was all he said.

The woman smiled. "I recognize that 'hn'. You're totally pleased with yourself. Does it make you happy to make me happy?" she teased.

Hiei smiled some more. "Angela, do you even have to ask that?"

Angela leaned over and kissed him. She laid back down and continued to star gaze. A bright light streaked across the sky. Angela gasped. "Oh, a shooting star. Quick Hiei, make a wish!" she said as she closed her eyes. Hiei smiled. A few seconds later, Angela opened them again, smiling.

"What did you wish for?" he asked.

Angela smiled some more and kissed him again. "Nothing. I already have everything that I want."

"Hn."

"What did you wish for?" she asked.

"To always make you happy," he replied, smiling.

"Well, then...What does a genie say? Oh...Your wish has been granted," she said.

This time it was Hiei to initiate the kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The meteorite landed in the middle of a deep forest where it glowed a sickly blood red, pulsating an evil aura, like some omen of doom. Almost immediately, the forest around it started to warp and change, turning into a land from a nightmare. However, no one was there to witness this, no one would go near the place for a month. No one would be able to sound the alarm for what the meteorite held within it's glowing orb. No one would be prepared for what would come.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Hiei, Angela," a tall red haired man said as Hiei and Angela walked into a shrine.

"Hi, Kuwabara," Angela said. Hiei said nothing. _-Back to his normal distant self,-_ Angela thought, smiling.

"The twins are sleeping, so is Yukina. We were up all night with them," Kuwabara said, running his hand through his hair. "Oh well, soon they should start to develope a regular sleeping habit, hopefully," he said, hands in a prayer like fashion, looking up to the sky. Angela laughed. Kuwabara laughed right back, saying "Don't worry, in eight months you'll be doing the same thing."

Angela nodded. "We know. Hiei's already had practice in keeping up all night. I've been having trouble sleeping, and he'll stay up until I'm fast asleep."

Kuwabara nodded. "That's the job of a husband. I'm glad to see that the Shrimp can do something right," he joked.

At that point a tall dark haired man with a red haired woman came in. "Hi, Yusuke, Star," Angela greeted them. Yusuke nodded his greeting and Star hugged Angela.

"What's this about Hiei?" Yusuke asked, yawning. It was early morning and he and Star had come to watch the twins while Kurwabara went to work and Yukina rested.

"Oh, we were commenting on how Hiei can do me right," Angela said mischeviously.

Yusuke made a face. "Ugh! I didn't want to know that!" he complained, then he laughed. "So what are you two doing in Human world?" Yusuke asked.

After Angela and Hiei had married, they had moved to Demon world, so when Hiei was working with the demon border patrol he wasn't too far away from Angela. "Hiei has a break and we wanted to drop in and say hi," Angela said. She turned to Kuwabara. "Where's Shizuru?"

"She moved in with Drake," Kuwabara said. He looked at his watch. "Gotta go. Seeya guys later."

"Seeya," Angela and Star said.

"Don't let the brats kill ya," Yusuke joked.

Kuwabara turned around, remembering something "Oh and the twins shouldn't need to feed for another thirty minutes."

"Okay," Star said.

Star turned to Angela. "Look!" She held up her left hand. A small silver ring adorned her ring finger.

"Oh!" Angela exclaimed as she hugged her friend. "You're getting married! I'm so happy for you!"

"Hn," Hiei said, then added "Congratulations."

Yusuke smiled. "Thanks, Hiei. I wanted to wait for the right moment, but then I remembered what happened between you and Angela, and even though there's no more Darkness and it's minions, I realized that you never know what will happen tomorrow. So I went ahead and proposed."

"I'm so happy that we're such a good example of how tomorrow might not come," Angela replied, eyes rolling.

Yusuke put his hand behind his head. "Well..."

At that moment a crying started. "Oh it's one of the twins," Star said, heading out a side door. Angela followed her.

They walked into a house addition at the back of the shrine. Inside they went into a room painted pink and yellow, with pink butterflies and yellow chicks.

"I wonder what our baby room is going to look like?" Angela wondered as she walked to a pink crib holding a baby girl with a tuft of red hair. She picked her up gently. "Shsh. It's alright. It's alright, Sakura," she said softly, holding the baby and rocking her gently.

"You'll be a good mother," Star said as she checked a baby boy in a yellow crib, he also had a tuft of red hair.

"Thanks," Angela said softly as Sakura fell back to sleep.

"So...Ready for papahood?" Yusuke asked.

Hiei shrugged. "I'm not sure. But I do know one thing, I'll do my best to be a good father and to protect my family."

Yusuke nodded, "I know that. I don't think a baby could have better fathers than you and Kuwabara. And having mothers like Angela and Yukina is like a blessing." Hiei smiled.

He was about to say something when a red haired demon flew in. "Hiei!" he gasped, out of breath. He had flown his fastest to get there.

Hiei's eyes narrowed. "What is it, Jin?"

"Something awful has happened! Enki was murdered!" Hiei's and Yusuke's eyes widened. Jin continued, "Everyone but the higher ups of border patrol think he died of natural causes but we suspect it was assassination! Mukuro has called for a meeting of the higher ups!"

Hiei nodded. He turned to Yusuke. "I'll leave Angela here. I don't won't to risk her life and the babies if it really was murder."

Yusuke nodded. "We'll protect the girls and the twins with our lives," he said, meaning Kuwabara's, Hiei's and their friend Kurama's wives, Star, Shizuru and the babies. Hiei nodded and left with Jin.

Angela and Star came in. "Where's Hiei?" Angela asked.

"There was an emergency in Demon world and he decided to leave you here for safety," Yusuke said. Angela nodded. She looked out the door, concern in her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"As you've all heard, King Enki is dead. Everyone 'knows' that he died from choking on his food. However, we know that he died from being poisoned," said a woman with orange hair named Mukuro at the meeting which consisted of her,a man with long black hair, several ears and several horns named Yomi, Hiei, a group of men known as the DT gang, a bald man named Hokushin, and a few others. "We don't know who the culprit is, but we intend to find out. The tournament for king will begin in a few weeks, Yomi and I will not participate. If word about the poison leaks out we'll be the prime targets. The border patrol will of course enter, but you all will also be there for another reason. We suspect that the culprit or culprits will participate, you will be undercover as fighters to find out who it is, or at least get clues. Understand."

"Aye, but if one of us wins, will we still get to be king?" Jin asked.

Mukuro smiled. "Of course."

"Do you suspect the lower officers might be a culprit? Is that why you've only called the higher officers?" Hokushin asked.

"I chose to tell you because I can tell that none of you are the culprit and because I trust you the most with this mission. You all are most likely to get far in the tournament. And we need people undercover to go far in the tournament. And yes, I slightly suspect some of the lower officers," Mukuro admitted with a frown. "Dismissed." Everyone filed out of the room.

Mukuro stopped Hiei. "I'm sorry Hiei. I don't mean to drag you so far way from Angela. If you would like, I can call Yusuke and Kurama here with Angela. They can protect her, not to mention all of us will look out for her."

Hiei thought about it. "Can you guarantee her safety?"

"Yomi, I, Yusuke and Kurama will be at her side at all times. She would be safer here near you," Mukuro said.

Hiei nodded. "Yes, I can see your point. I'm also sure that she would find her way here at some point." _-I know Mukuro is trustworthy, but I don't want anyone else to know about Angela's pregnancy. The less that know the better,-_ he thought.

"How about you go and get her," Mukuro said. "I'm sure you're worried about her." Hiei nodded and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello Hiei," a blue haired woman said when Hiei walked into the shrine a few days later. She had a playpen set up in the large room holding the twins.

"Hello Yukina. Where's Angela?" Hiei asked, coming to look at the twins.

"She's resting. The first month can be hard," Yukina said.

Hiei nodded. He headed to the house addition. He walked up the steps to their room that they shared whenever they visited, thinking. _-Is it a good thing to bring her? But I know she'll worry constantly about me. I don't won't to put her in that much stress, not in her condition. I know Mukuro is right about how being in Demon world will be the safest thing. Besides she'll have the toughest demons protecting her. And I'll be there at her side, when I'm not fighting.-_ He walked into their room to find Angela sleeping soundly. Hiei smiled. He sat on the bed beside her, and leaned over to kiss her forehead. Angela rolled over, waking up.

"Hey, I've missed you. What happened?" she asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"King Enki died. A new tournament for king will be starting in a few weeks, I'm entering and I thought you might like to come," he said, not wanting to mention that the death was more than likely murder.

Angela nodded. "I would love to be there to cheer you on."

Hiei smiled. "I know you would."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, it's been awhile but the place looks the same," Yusuke said a few weeks later as he, Angela and a tall red haired man stepped into a large stadium with a huge screen tv.

"It seems most reasonable to use the same stadium from the last tournament, considering they didn't have much time to build a new one," the red head said.

"I guess you're right Kurama," Yusuke said as he looked around. "Hey, there's Jin and Touya! Hi guys!" Yusuke waved his hand, calling over Jin and a short blue haired man.

"Hello Yusuke, it's been a few months," Touya said.

"Where's the rest of the DT gang?" Yusuke asked.

"Oh, they're around," Jin said. "Are you joining?" he asked, ears wiggling, hoping that he was so they'd get a chance to fight each other. Yusuke had participated in the first tournament but had not joined in the last three.

Yusuke shook his head. "Nah, we're just spectators this time."

Touya turned to Angela. "You look different from the last time I saw you at the wedding," he said as he hugged her.

Angela smiled nervously. _-Is it that obvious? I know Hiei doesn't want anyone else to know about the baby. But it will start to show soon. Am I already looking fat?-_ "Um, the last time you saw me I was wearing all white," she said, indicating her outfit. She was wearing black pants and a dark green tight t-shirt.

Touya squinted, not sure if it was the outfit or something else. "I guess you're right."

"I say the sheila looks great in anything she wears," a tall man with a blue mohawk said behind them. "Though I bet Hiei says you look great when you're wearing nothin'."

"Talk about rude, Chu," a small boy said beside him. "Hi everyone. Sorry Angela."

"Hey Rinku, it's okay, " Angela said, laughing. "I can take dirty comments and jokes. After all, I'm friends with Yusuke."

"Hey! I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult," Yusuke said, feigning injury.

Kurama turned to the screen. "It looks like Suzuka is battling." The group turned to see a tall man with blonde hair battling a skinny blue man. "Hm. He seems to be doing well. I'd say he's been practicing the past two months."

Jin nodded. "Aye, and the battle against the Darkness sure gave all of us a hard training."

Kurama frowned, not really wanting to be reminded of that time. _-Though good did come out of that battle. Hiei and Angela finally married, and so did I and Botan, and Yusuke fell in love again. Still that was a terrible time. We lost so many friends,-_ he thought.

"Oh! Look in the corner screen. Shishiwakemaru looks like he's getting his butt whipped, literaly," Rinku exclaimed, pointing.

Angela laughed, she was looking at the screen also. The others looked at the corner screen. Another blue haired man was fighting an ogre with a chain whip. Shishiwakemaru really was getting his butt whipped by the chain.

"Poor Shishi. At least it's not his face," Yusuke said.

"Actually it might be better if it was. Then all the fan girls would kick the ogre's ass," Hiei said, walking up to them. He took his place beside Angela.

"True," they all said.

Angela yawned. "Sorry guys, I think I'm going to call in early. It was a long journey," she said. "Besides, I want to be fresh tomorrow for Hiei's fight."

Hiei smiled. "I think I'll join you." Angela smiled and held her hand out to Hiei, who took it.

"Seeya tomorrow," Yusuke said.

"Goodnight you two," Kurama said. The other four gave their own 'seeya's and 'goodnight's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei closed the door to their room. "Wow, talk about a bed..." Angela said walking around the big four poster bed. She turned and smiled at Hiei. "I wasn't really 'tired'. It's just a great excuse to get you alone."

Hiei smiled. "Hn."

She looked around and spotted her suit case. "I guess I'll get into something more comfortable," she said, smirking. She pulled out a black nightgown, and went into the bathroom that was attached to the room. Hiei smiled when he heard the shower start to run. After a few seconds, he decided to join her.

An hour later they were laying in bed, Hiei holding Angela. "Hiei?" she asked.

"Hn?"

"You're not here just because of the tournament are you?" she asked intuitively. Hiei was silent. Angela turned to him, eyes showing concern. "I can feel it. You're nervous and worried. And it's not because of the battles."

Hiei's eyes darkened. **_-I can't tell you why I'm really here, Angela. It's for your own safety,-_** he told her telepathicaly. Angela nodded.

She was silent for a bit. **_-Hiei? Do I look fat?-_** she finally asked him.

Hiei stared at her. He couldn't understand why she would ask that telepathicaly. **_-No. Why?-_**

**_-Touya said that I looked different. I was worried that he could tell I was pregnant.-_**

Hiei looked at her, then started to chuckle. "Don't worry. If they do find out, I doubt they'll tell. I just want to try to keep it secret as long as possible," he whispered. Angela nodded and snuggled against him. Soon she fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**/Angela sat in a couch swing hanging from a cherry tree in bloom. All around her were walkways of grass floating through space next to a big gentle sun. Cherry blossoms floated everywhere, littering the grass, falling into her hair, and drifting into outer space. It was peaceful here. She loved to visit this dreamscape. It wasn't the first time that she wished this place really existed. She looked to the empty seat beside her. Usually Hiei would join her in this dream. She wasn't really surprised that he hadn't tonight. -He has alot on his mind at the moment,- she thought. **_

_**Suddenly the slight wind that was usually in the dream stopped. Everything became dead still and quiet. -What?- She felt something coming from deep space. -What is it?- As she concentrated on the feeling, she got a vision of bloody wings and melting flesh. Then a pair of eyes flashed across her vision. The white in the eyes was replace by blood red, the irises were like a smoldering ember, a glowing red. As they stared at her, she got a feeling of outrageous hate and a thirst for revenge.../**_

Angela sat straight up in a cold sweat and gasping. Hiei sat up next to her. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

Angela shook her head. _-What is wrong? I...I...can't remember...What scared me so bad? Was it a nightmare? I just can't remember.-_ She tried to collect her thoughts. She shook her head again. "It's nothing. I just think I had a bad dream, is all," she said as she laid back down. Hiei looked down at her, still worried. He stayed up until she went back to sleep, then he laid back down to drift in and out of sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello Mukuro," Angela said as the orange haired woman came to stand next to her as she leaned on a concrete railing that divided the large walkway from the seats in the stadium.

Mukuro nodded. "Hello, Angela. It's good to see you again."

Angela nodded. "You too. Hiei is about to fight. So I decided to take a VIP stand point." She looked around her, at other spectators that prefered to stand or didn't have the money to get seats and at the hallways that led to the fighters' rooms and other areas. "Though this isn't exactly the VIP box at a football game. I think I'll just have to do with what I've got."

Mukuro smiled. "Besides, it's much better than being down there with all those rowdy demons," Mukuro said.

Angela nodded her agreement. "Oh, you just missed Yomi. He walked in there," she pointed to a hall behind her, "Right as you walked up."

"I saw him."

Angela looked questioningly at her. "He didn't leave because he saw you did he?"

Mukuro shook her head. "No, I'm sure he didn't notice me."

Angela turned back to the screen. "Hiei's fighting," she said as she gripped the wall.

Hiei had been matched with a large green demon with several horns and a load of teeth carrying a larg hammer that reminded her of a giant version of Dan's hammer in Medievil, a Playstation game that she used to play. Mukuro studied her. She was dressed in a leather skirt, a black tight sleeved shirt, a long black leather sleeveless coat, and knee high leather boots. She obviously dressed to be intimidating, not to be showy. It was working. Mukuro could hear the thoughts of the men, and sometimes women, that checked her out. They thought she was hot but they wouldn't dare mess with this chick. Mukuro smiled. But Mukuro also noticed something else about the girl. She looked really pale and under the makeup she could tell that there were dark circles under the girl's eyes.

"Are you okay?" Mukuro asked.

Angela turned to her. She fought a wave of nausea that the quick action had caused. She managed to smile. "I'm fine."

Mukuro noticed Angela holding her stomach. A thought came to her. **_-Are you pregnant? You're hiding it very well,-_** Mukuro told her, mind to mind.

Angela nodded slightly. **_-Hiei didn't want many people knowing outside of the Spirit Detectives and their families. He trusts you, he just prefers that not many people in Demon world know that.-_**

Mukuro nodded. **_-That's understandable. But soon you won't be able to hide it.-_**

**_-I know. I suspect before that time, he'll hide me in Human world. I would be safe in the shrine. At least we hope so.-_**

Mukuro thought about the last part the woman had said. _-'At least we hope so'? What does that mean?-_

"Oh!" Angela exclaimed, turning back to the screen again. Hiei had been thrown across the lake that they had been fighting by. She sighed when Hiei got back up, unhurt though shirtless. Angela smiled, she didn't mind the shirtless part.

As Angela watched the fight, a thought came to her. She turned to Mukuro. "Mukuro, what is the tournament for king really? And where did it come from? I've been meaning to ask I just forget to. I've heard bits and peices of memorable battles in the last tournaments, but not the why and when it was created. From what I've heard, it hasn't been around that long."

Mukuro looked at the screen. "When Yusuke was fourteen he was killed by a car crash, though I'm sure you've already heard this and how he was made Spirit Detective and brought back to life. I'm also sure that you've heard the fight between Yusuke and Sensui."

Angela nodded her head, a sad look in her eyes. Sensui and Itsuki, a demon that loved him, had at one time tried to destroy the world by opening a gate to Demon world. Yusuke had defeated Sensui, but before Sensui died and could be taken to Spirit world for punishment and judgement on his soul, Itsuki had disappeared into another space. Sensui had died, but half a year ago Koenma found them and brought Sensui back to life. He had promised to erase their record if they would help in the fight against the Darkness that was threatening all of the worlds. Sensui had helped, but he and the rest of the fighters still couldn't defeat the Darkness. Only Angela could defeat it by assuming her Angel form and trapping the Darkness in another dimension. She was about to seal her soul and life with the Darkness to make sure it could never escape. However, Sensui and Itsuki had volunteered, Sensui saying that there was no better way for him to atone for his past sins than to give his life willingly for the worlds. Despite having been told by several, she had taken their deaths onto her shoulders. At the time of their sacrifice she had heard little about them, but after that terrible day, she had heard the whole story about them.

Mukuro saw the sadness, but continued, "In the fight Yusuke died again. However, no one had known that he had demon blood in his veins, and was in fact the Atavism of the Mazoku. He was then revived by his demon blood and then fought with Sensui. What most people don't know is that Yusuke wasn't the one to fire the finishing Spirit bullet. It was his demon ancestral father who was still alive in demon world. When Yusuke came to Demon world, Raizen, his ancestral father, immediately sensed him. Shortly after the battle with Sensui, Raizen sent for Yusuke, inviting him to Demon world. As it turned out, Raizen was dying by willingly starving himself. Raizen and his kind eat humans but Raizen had stopped.You see, Raizen had met a human woman and fell in love with her. She was Yusuke's ancestral mother. After Raizen had met her he had sworn to never eat another human. When he summoned Yusuke, he was near death and needed an heir."

Angela gave her a questioning look. "What do you mean heir?"

Mukuro just laughed, "For the longest time there had been three 'Kings' of Demon world. Raizen, myself and Yomi. Each of us were in a constant battle for dominance of all of Demon world. Actually, we were at a stale mate for at the time, we all had about the same power and could hardly budge the other. Yomi and I were eagerly waiting for the death of Raizen, we both believed we would have the advantage to attack the other and win. Knowing that we would be able to overrun his lands after he died, he summoned Yusuke, hoping to train him to ba as powerful or more powerful than himself so he could rule his forces and possibly even defeat one of the other 'Kings'. I was considered a King since I had hidden my self and identity under bandages, no one had known my gender. Myself and Yomi also called forth someone who had the potential to be a great asset to our armies and would help us win. I called Hiei and Yomi called Kurama. I trained Hiei by siccing hordes of demons on him. Finally I pitted him against one of my best men, Shigure. Hiei won the fight, and as a reward, he got to take Shigure's place in my army and see under my bandages. Yomi forced Kurama to join him by threatening his human family. Kurama then found and trained the DT gang for Yomi's army."

Angela sighed, "Is there a point with this story?"

Mukuro smiled, "Yes, there is. When Raizen died Yusuke was about eighteen. Yusuke then decided to meet with Yomi, I don't know what his excuse for meeting Yomi was, but his true reason was to stop the oncoming war. He proposed to Yomi a tournament between all demons to prove who's the strongest and decide who was King of all of Demon world. I and Hiei had spied on them to make sure they were not making an alliance. This proposition amused me and I telepathically told them I agreed. That put pressure on Yomi, since it practically said I had aligned with Yusuke. Kurama and the DT gang added pressure. Yomi had ordered them to hide in a connecting room and ordered them to attack Yusuke should he decide to do something funny. Knowing Yomi would hear them should they talk, Kurama used writing to converse with the DT gang. What they 'talked' about was whether they were on Yusuke's side or Yomi's. They sided with Yusuke. When they thought Yomi would refuse they burst out of the room and in no short words threatened Yomi. So he agreed. In the first tournament I, Yomi, Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei all lost. A gentle man named Enki had won. The agreement of the tournament was that all of demon world had to obey all the laws set out by the winner. Enki made only three laws. One of them was that mischief was to no longer be made against the humans and Human world, another law was that every three years the tournament would be held again. I should note that another outcome of the tournament was that all the losers of the tournament formed the Border Patrol, which did as it said, we patrol the border between Human and Demon world, making sure to rescue humans that happened to accidentally roam into Demon world through some stray portal. We were also a sort of police force, enforcing Enki's and the proceeding Kings' laws."

Angela thought for a second, "So how many tournaments have there been? I thought a new tournament was to be held three years after Enki, but wasn't he the King that just died?"

Mukuro smiled, "There was never any rule for a previous king to win again. And there have been four tournaments. Enki won the first and then he won the last tournament. The next tournament for King was to have been in a year, but with his death we decided to speed up the tournament."

"Ah, but who were the other two kings?"

Mukuro smiled some more as she turned to leave. "Oh, they were not important. All they did was reinforce Enki's laws."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or it's characters. I do own Angela, Star, and the twins.

AN: I'm interpreting the fight between Shigure and Kurama and what Kurama was thinking about. I really don't know what his battle within himself was, this is just how I saw it.

REVISED AN: Remember the R AN in one of the chaps of WA. I had said that I had changed a detail and added something that is refered to in BA. If you haven't reread WA, then you might notice the inconsistency.

Legend:

_-Thought-_

_**-Telepathy-**_

_/Flashbacks/_

_**/Dream/Visions/**_

Chapter Two

"So, did any of you find anything out today?" Mukuro asked that night at a meeting.

There were mostly shakes of the head. Hokushin, though, nodded. "I did hear some disturbing news."

"Go on."

"Well, several fighters disappeared several days before the tournament. Their friends didn't think they'd see them again, let alone at the tournament. However, they saw them again when they came to the tournament. When asked, the fighters couldn't give a very believable reason for their disappearence. The friends also commented on a change in behavior. I don't know if this is really something to be worried about, but..." Hokushin shrugged.

Mukuro nodded. "At this point we'll take anything to be serious, even if it turns out only to be that the fighters disappeared to go training." She looked at everyone. "Well, if that's all, then you're dismissed." As everyone left, Mukuro thought about what Hokushin had said. She shrugged. _-Maybe it is nothing, but something about what he said bugs me.-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, Angela was again plagued by nightmares.

_**/She was floating in the clouds, looking down on the world. Which world she didn't know. She was over a large forest that had plateaus scattered through it. -A pretty sight,- she thought. Suddenly she had that same feeling. She looked behind her. A red meteorite was hurtling towards her. She just barely managed to dodge it. She followed it's path. It landed in the middle of the forest. She sensed the hate and revenge again. And she saw the eyes, but this time there were two. The rage and hate intensified. The beings started to growl out something, but Angela couldn't understand. She got the meaning of the message though. She turned around and flew away as fast as she could./**_

Angela's eyes flew open. Her heart was racing. She was scared but she couldn't remember why she was scared. She sighed. _-I'm going to have to ask Kurama if he has any of that herbal tea for me to borrow,-_ she thought as she rolled over, looking at Hiei. His face showed signs of stress. He twitched every now and then. _-I wonder what he's dreaming about? Is he having the same type of nightmares as I'm having?-_ She brushed his bangs from his forehead, showing the bandana he always wore to hide his third eye.

He opened his eyes. "You should be resting," he said.

"I was trying. I had some kind of nightmare again. I thought maybe you could hold me and we could fend off each other's nightmares. What do you say?"

Hiei smiled. "Sure."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Angela and Hiei stood by the railing, watching Chu battle a lithe man that had spots on him like a lepard.

"So, no black leather today?" Mukuro asked, indicating Angela's jeans and sweater, as she came to stand beside them.

"Well, the air's a titty bit nipply for an outfit like yesterday's," Angela said, smiling.

"Did I hear 'titty'?" Yusuke asked as he and Kurama came up behind them.

Angela laughed. "Yes, you did. I was explaining why I wasn't dressed to kill today."

Yusuke smiled. "Just because your clothes don't say you're lethal doesn't mean you aren't. I know for a fact that you can kick ass." He looked to a small screen showing Shishi's second battle. "Though Shishi and Suzuka know it first hand." He chuckled, remembering the time that Shishi had said the wrong thing and was punched across the room and when Suzuka had said the wrong and then had Shishi thrown at him like a baseball, knocking him flat. He had been there to see Suzuka experience Angela's anger but he only got to hear about Shishi's experience.

Angela shrugged. "Well...they had it coming. Though I don't remember why I was so touchy when I punched Shishi, but I do remember why I was touchy when I threw him at Suzuka," she said, turning back to the screen to see that Chu had won. Hiei stood a little closer, knowing that she was trying hard not to think about the reason she had been so 'touchy' at that time.

Just then Yomi came up to them, asking "Mukuro, could I see you for a minute?"

Mukuro nodded. "Well, I'll see you all later then," she said as she turned and walked away with Yomi.

Angela turned to Kurama as he took a space beside her. "I hear that when you fought in the first tournament you turned on of those...uhb...fighting...uh...areas... into a large tree," she finished lamely, not knowing what to call the fighting areas in the sky.

Kurama nodded. "Yes, it was in my battle against Shigure. At that time I was fighting two battles. One outside of my body and one within. I had transformed into Yoko early in the fight, but then reverted back to Shuichi. I was having trouble in identifying who I really was, Shuichi, or Yoko. The cherry tree came to me from a memory of when I use to climb the trees at home as a child."

"Did you figure out who you were?" Angela asked.

Kurama smiled. "Yes, I realized that I am both, Shuichi and Yoko. As Kurama I represent both sides of myself, the demon side and the human side."

Angela nodded. "That's what I think too." Hiei stood beside her, smiling gently.

An anouncement asked for Hiei and his next opponent to head for their fighting arena. Angela turned to Hiei and kissed him. "Good luck, though I doubt you need it," she said.

Hiei again smiled slightly. He tried not to show strong emotions when in public, especially about Angela. He had wanted to keep their marriage a secret until he was sure no one would try to harm her to get at him. But it was hard to keep much secret when Chu was drunk with other demons. _-At least he learned his lesson,-_ Hiei thought, remembering the clobbering Chu had gotten from the rest of the DT gang. _-He won't spill his guts now when he's drunk.-_ Hiei headed towards his fighting area, only looking back once to see Angela watching him.

After Hiei left her sight, Angela immediately searched for the screen his match would be displayed on. _-Why is my stomach churning. I know it's not morning sickness. It's something else...-_ Red eyes flashed before her vision. Angela felt a strong sense of malevolence and a thirst for blood and pain. She bent double, retching. It felt too much like what she had felt from the Darkness when it had her in it's clutches.

Kurama kneeled next to her. "Angela! What is it?" he asked extremely concerned.

Yusuke knelt beside her as well. "Hey, is it...?"

Angela shook her head when she took a breath. Again the eyes, again the malevolence and thirst. She retched again. Suddenly there was an explosion. Everyone looked up at a screen. The explosion was on a column that held up a fighting arena. Everyone screamed as the fighting arena broke off of the column and fell to the earth. Angela gasped. _-Please let that not be the arena Hiei was on!-_ she silently begged, all reason leaving her. If she had been thinking rationally she would have known that there wasn't any way for Hiei to have been up there since he had just left.

Kurama sensed her distress. "No one we know was up there," he said, comforting her.

Angela again felt that malevolence and thirst for blood and pain. She again threw up. _-What is happening?-_ she thought, distressed despite Kurama and Yusuke trying to comfort her.

Screams rent the air as people fled from one of the tunnels, fire chasing them. "Fire! Fire!" a man screamed.

Touya ran up beside them from the opposite direction of the tunnel. He looked to Angela. "Can you help me put the fire out?" he asked. Angela managed to nod.

Touya created ice shards in the air around him, then he threw them at the fire. Angela concentrated on the shards, gathering the condensation in the air around them to make them grow larger. Then she concentrated on the fire, trying to weaken it with her own control over fire. As Touya's ice shards hit the flames they sizzled into steam, dampening the fire in those sections. Touya again threw ice shards as Angela weakened the fire. They did this for several minutes, backing the fire up further into the hall.

They followed the fire to it's source. One of the waiting rooms for the fighters. Touya looked around, Angela behind him. Kurama and the others were helping the injured. "I don't understand. This room was supposed to have been locked. No one was to have been in here. And why the fire. The only thing in here were benches. That's another thing, how did the fire start and grow so big and fast?" he wondered aloud.

Touya heard a thud. He turned around quickly to find Angela colapsed on the ground. "Angela?" He ran to her and kneeled next to her. She was breathing shallowly and her forehead was hot. Touya picked her up. "Oh man...Hiei's gonna kill me for letting you get sick," he said as he carried her out into the hall. He caught sight of Kurama. "Kurama!"

Kurama turned and saw them. He was instantly by their side, checking Angela. "What happened!" he asked urgently.

Touya shrugged as he handed Angela to Kurama. "I don't know, I had my back to her, inspecting the room when I heard a thud. I turned around and she was unconcious on the ground. Will she be alright?" he asked, worry all over his face.

Kurama didn't know what to tell him, because he didn't know himself. "Let's just get her to her room," he said as he started to head towards her and Hiei's room. Touya started to follow. Kurama looked back at him. "Stay here. There are still people that need help." Touya nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama laid Angela on the bed. _-She looks so weak. What caused her to colapse? Did she over exert herself using her power?-_ he contemplated as he got a wet wash rag to put on her head. He came back and looked at her as he laid the rag on her forehead. _-No...I don't think she even reached her limit. Touya was doing most of the work.-_ He thought about the fire. _-She was ill before the fire,- _he thought as he remembered what had happened before the fire. The whole commotion with the fire had almost made him forget. He thought about how Angela had started retching, then the explosion on the column happened, then Angela threw up again, after that was when the fire happened. _-It seems that the explosion and the fire coincided with her throwing up. Is there a connection?- _Kurama thought as he watched over Angela.

After awhile she opened her eyes. "Are you okay?" Kurama asked softly.

Angela shook her head. "I don't feel so good."

"What happened out there?" he asked, refering to her retching.

"I don't know...I think I saw something, but I don't remember it. It was like the nightmares I've been having lately. I can't remember them, I only remember the terror they caused." She started to sit up. Her eyes widened in pain. She laid back down quickly, crying. "I think something's wrong! I feel pain!" she gasped out, worry and panic in her voice.

Kurama nodded, understanding what she meant. He quickly ran out of the hall and caught Rinku running by. "Rinku! Get Mukuro and Hiei! Now!" he ordered. Rinku nodded. He didn't dare question Kurama with that tone of voice. Kurama ran back in, sitting at Angela's side. "Hiei and Mukuro are coming. Don't worry."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei was coming back from his canceled match when he ran into Mukuro. "Do you know why the matches were canceled?" he asked. He and the other competitiors hadn't been told why the matches had been canceled.

Mukuro nodded. "I ran into Suzuka, and he told me why. There was an explosion on one of the columns holding up the fighting arenas, and a fire started in one of the waiting rooms."

Hiei was about to say something when Rinku ran up to them. "Hiei! Mukuro! Kurama wants you two at Hiei's room now!" Rinku yelled.

Hiei and Mukuro passed a look. The same thought passed through their minds. _-Angela!-_ They dashed off to Hiei's and Angela's room.

Hiei burst into the room a few seconds ahead of Mukuro. He saw Angela laying on the bed sweating and crying and Kurama and Yusuke, who had run into Rinku as the kid ran to find Hiei and Mukuro, sitting by beside her. Hiei hurried to her side, taking Kurama's place and held her hand. "What's wrong!" he asked, extreme worry in his voice.

Angela shook her head, not able to speak. Kurama turned to Mukuro. "Can you find a doctor that we can trust?" Mukuro nodded and ran out of the room.

A few minutes later she showed up with an elderly bald man with a long white beard and long ears. He looked at the girl in the bed. "So this is Angela. Mukuro informed me a little of the situation, but I think there's more. Tell me about what happened before her current state while I check her." He shooed Yusuke out of the way and set the black bag he had on the nightstand. He took out some various instruments, then he started to check Angela.

Kurama spoke up. "The first signs we had that something was wrong was a little before the explosion and the fire. She had started throwing up. She continued to throw up during the explosion and she stopped a few seconds before the fire." The doctor nodded for Kurama to go on. "Touya came to us and asked Angela to help him put out the fire. Once the fire was out they examined the room that it had started in. Touya had his back to her when he heard her colapse to the floor in a faint. He called to me and I brought her here. After a few minutes she woke up. Se tried to sit up and-"

Angela interrupted. "That's when I felt extreme pain in my chest and back."

The doctor nodded and started to feel her chest and back. "I think you might have cracked a rib and possibly dislocated your back when you fell. We'll need to take you to the hospital wing."

Angela started crying. "There's something else I need you to check...I'm pregnant.."

The doctor nodded, knowing why the woman was so distressed. "That explains why Mukuro specificaly asked for me. Hold a few minutes and I can get the needed equipment to check you. I can keep this secret, don't worry," he assured her, patting her hand.

True to his word he was back a few minuts later with some strange equipment. He turned to the others. "Would everyone please leave us a moment. Hiei you can stay." The others nodded as Hiei sat on the bed next to Angela.

Yusuke paced up and down the hall, a nervous wreck. Kurama wasn't doing much better, though he was at least in one place tapping his foot. Mukuro stood by the door, waiting patiently. After several minutes, the doctor stepped out. They looked at him nervously. The old doctor smiled. "She's perfectly fine, all we need to do is take her to the hospital wing and take care of her injuries." Everyone sighed in relief.

Inside Hiei was holding Angela's hand. "I was worried there for a second," he said, though he had been near frantic.

Angela smiled, though she was still in pain. "I know. So was I," she replied, but she knew exactly how Hiei had felt and that she had felt the same. "Now get me to the doctors."

Hiei shook his head. "The doctor said he'd bring back a stretcher for you. So we'll wait here. Just rest." Angela smiled through a grimace.

After awhile the doctor returned with a stretcher. Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei helped move Angela to the hospital wing. The wing was already busy with the injured from the fire. "Don't worry," the old doctor said. "We have a room reserved for you." He patted Angela's hand. "We'll have you in and out of here in no time." Angela tried to smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later, Angela was laying in the bed back in their room, Hiei laying beside her. For awhile they didn't speak. Finally Angela whispered. "I was so scared...I thought that I had lost you when that arena fell. I wasn't thinking. I forgot that you couldn't have been there yet. But still..." She reached out a hand to him.

He took it and held it to his chest. "For awhile there I was scared. When Rinku yelled at me to get to our room, I thought that you might have been in the fire and wounded badly. I feared that I'd lose you and the baby."

"So did I."

Hiei leaned towards her and kissed her. "You should get some sleep. I won't leave your side. Don't worry, all of the matches have been canceled for now, so we won't have to get up tomorrow." Angela smiled then fell asleep.

_**/Angela was in her space dream again. This time the scenery was different. The tree was dead, the swing was old and broken, sitting in a dump on the ground, and the grass walkways were only dirt with patches of yellow and brown grass. Worst of all was the sun. No longer was it gentle, it was now a burning inferno, lashing out with sun bursts. "What's going on?" she cried. **_

_**She heard a howl from space. She turned to see nine meteorites flying through space. As she looked closer, she realized that they looked identical to the meteorite that she had seen fall to earth in another dream. She concentrated on the meteorites and again the vision of eyes, melting flesh, bloody wings and the sense of hate and revenge. She gasped as she realized that the beings recognized her and could sense her also. She ran to the swing, forcing herself to wake up./**_

Her eyes flew open. _-Again a nightmare that I can't remember!-_ She concentrated hard, trying to remember it. She did managed to remember glowing red eyes, but that was all. The red eyes looked familiar but she couldn't remember where she had seen them before. _-What is going on?-_ she silently asked the night. She thought she would go mad if these dreams didn't stop.

Hiei knew when she had woke up, but he sensed that she didn't want to wake him. _-Angela...I can't help you. I don't know what kind of nightmares are tormenting you. I can't enter your dreams. And I don't know why.-_ It ate him up inside to see her this way and not be able to help. After awhile, Angela drifted back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or it's characters. I do own Angela, Star, and the twins.

AN: How is it? Too fast?

Legend:

_-Thought-_

_**-Telepathy-**_

_/Flashbacks/_

_**/Dream/Visions/**_

Chapter Three

"So what have you found out about the explosion and the fire?" Mukuro asked the assembled higher officers of the border patrol in a meeting early the next morning. All were there except for Hiei. No one questioned why he wasn't there. They had heard what had happened to Angela and understood why he wasn't there.

"I and a few others investigated the explosion," Hokushin said. "From what we could find, it looked to be sabotage. We found peices of metal in the wreckage. And we know that neither of the competitiors had brought any metal with them to the battle, and no metal was any where in the arena before the match."

Mukuro nodded. "Do you have any suspects?"

Hokushin nodded. "We know who did it. We had a seer to look into the recent past. She projected what she saw into a mirror for us to see." He paused, "What we saw is disturbing. The one that had planted the bomb was one of the competitors in that match. He had set the bomb to go off when he was battling." Confused looks went through all of the officers. "What's more is the fact that he was one of the demons that had disappeared before the tournament."

Mukuro nodded. "Okay, we'll get back to this but first let's hear what Touya found out about the fire." She said, turning to the blue haired man.

Touya stood, "As most of you know, I and Angela battled the fire and followed it to it's source. It started in waiting room B." Again confused looks passed through the assembled officers. "We all know that that waiting room was locked and empty during that time. I inspected the room when I entered with Angela. I was wondering how someone could get in there and start the fire, and how the fire was able to grow so big, since everything in that hall is stone, when I heard Angela colapse behind me. At that time I was more concerned with her. So I only did a quick check of the room. Later, I and Jin inspected the room more thoroughly. We found a pile of ashes in a corner surrounded by darker char marks than anywhere else. We also asked a seer to look back into the past." He paused, a hard look in his eyes. "The culprit was one of the lower border patrol officers." Gasps errupted everywhere. They couldn't believe that it was one of their own. "It was a fire demon to be more precise. From what we can tell, he used all of his demon energy and all of his life energy to start the fire and make it grow so big."

Mukuro looked at Touya. "Who was it?"

"Rez."

"Is there any connection between Rez and the demon that planted the bomb?" Mukuro asked Hokushin.

Hokushin shook his head. "No, we already looked into that. They two don't even have a distant friend in common."

A silence spread through the room. Then someone spoke up. "Hey! A few weeks before the tournament Rez had gone an a scouting mission by himself. He took longer than was expected for the mission to take. He also seemed to be acting a bit strange."

Mukuro thought about it. "I'm sure this all means something, but we'll need more information." She looked to a woman and a man in the back. "Natsume, Kujoo." The two nodded. "I want you to look further into this matter. Find out as much as you can about these two. Find out where the bomber was last seen before he disappeared, and find out everything about Rez's mission and where he went. There must be a connection besides them acting strange and being gone for a long time. Understand?" The two nodded again and left.

Chu watched Natsume walk out of the room. He was about to protest Mukuro sending 'his sheila' into possible danger, but the look in Mukuro's eye stopped him. She looked at everyone, dead serious. "All of you remain on high alert. The tournament will start again tomorrow. I want you to keep close watch on the ones that disappeared before the tournament and on any who start acting suspicious. Got it? Dismissed."

Everyone left except Yomi. He walked to Mukuro. "You should rest. I know you didn't sleep last night. I'll take over for you for now. I'll inform Hiei later." Mukuro nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei helped Angela dress into a long loose dress and a light sweater and flat shoes. "This is soo not the look I like," she complained.

Hiei laughed. "No, but the doctor recomended it and I'm following his directions when it comes to you."

Angela smiled. "Am I being babied again?"

Hiei nodded. "Yes, live with it."

"I guess it's easier being babied by you and not Kurama. He'd fret at the slightest thing before, he still sort of does. But I understand why you fret, I'm your one and only," she teased.

Hiei smiled. "I swore I'd always protect you, and I mean to, even if it means wrapping you in silk and placing you in a box."

"I don't think so!"

Hiei smiled at her reply and kissed her. "Are you ready to go out now?"

"Well...I wouldn't say I was ready unless I was wearing leather but I guess I have no choice in what I wear so, yeah, I'm ready."

Out in the hall they found Suzuka with a small blue demon on his shoulder. "Hi Suzuka, Shishi," Angela said, knowing that Hiei would only greet them with a nod or his famous 'hn'.

"Hello Angela, Hiei," Suzuka responded.

"Hn."

Angela smiled. _-Typical.-_ Shishi nodded but scooted to Suzuka's other shoulder, away from Angela. "Oh come now. I won't throw you or squeeze you to death, Kitty Sisi," she teased, refering back to the time that she had been reduced to a toddler and had thought Shishi was a flying kitten. Shishi growled at the memories.

Suzuka turned to Hiei, "Yomi sent us to inform you about..."

Hiei shook his head. **_-Not in front of Angela,-_** Hiei told him.

Suzuka nodded and continued on a different track, "About the tournament beginning tomorrow. You'll be restarting your match first thing."

Hiei nodded. "Fine." **_-Tell me about the explosion and the fire as we walk to get some food,-_** he said.

Suzuka told him what they had found out in the meeting. **_-...And the one that started the fire was Rez,-_** Suzuka finished.

Hiei's eyes widened. The young fire demon had admired Hiei and had wanted to learn his techniques. Hiei hadn't really bothered with the young boy, who was actually around twenty but compared to Hiei's age he was still a child. Hiei didn't exactly consider him annoying; the boy could hold his own and had great potential. Not only was the fact that it was Rez that started the fire but the fact that he was one of the honorable border patrol. _-How could one of us become corrupted enough to commit an act like that!-_ he thought.

Suzuka continued. **_-We found something that might be a connection. Both he and the bomber had disappeared for a bit before the tournament. We hadn't really caught the connection until someone had pointed out that Rez had taken an extra long time for a mission that should have been completed within a week. He was gone for a little over two weeks. Right now the twins are investigating the mission Rez was on and the last whereabouts of the other demon before he disappeared.-_**

Hiei nodded. Natsume and Kujoo were the best team to send scouting. **_-Let me guess. We're all on high alert and need to keep close eye on the ones that disappeared before the tournament and on any who start to act suspicious,- _**Hiei said finally. Suzuka nodded.

Angela sighed. "What are you two nodding about?" she asked, irritated. She hated being in this dress, hated being treated like a baby and was not in the mood for being left out on a conversation. "If you don't want me to hear what you're talking about then go somewhere private!" She started to walk ahead of them, leaving a stunned Hiei and Suzuka and a hiding Shishi.

_-Is this an example of the mood swings the doctors warned me about that she would experience during the pregnancy!-_ Hiei thought.

Suzuka looked at Hiei. "Is she PMSing?" he asked softly, hoping Angela wouldn't hear. Apparently she did because Suzuka found himself the target of one of her small tracking fire balls.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama saw Angela storm, well walk but with a dark look on her face, into the cafeteria. "What's wrong?" he asked softly.

She turned to him and snapped "Forget it!" He backed off instantly. She sighed and gave the classical excuse "I'm just really hungry right now."

He nodded and walked with her to get food. "What do you want?"

"Do they make human food?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes."

"Well then, I want spagetti, garlic bread, bread sticks, I want thick spagetti sauce on the spagetti and in a small bowl on the side, and a large glass of iced sweet tea."

Kurama sweated at her large request. _-Well, she is pregnant...I just hope the chefs can make all of this on short notice.-_ He looked around. "Ah, there's Yusuke, go sit with him while I get your food," he said as a diversion. Angela nodded, not wanting to stand for much longer. He turned to one of the chefs standing behind the counter, waiting for his order. "Uh, can you..." he started.

The chef nodded, interrupting him, "I heard her request. I think we can dish something up."

Kurama smiled, "Thank you."

The chef shook his head and gave a nervous laugh, "She's married to Hiei, I would do anything for her, I want to stay in one peice!"

Kurama smiled. _-Hiei, I don't think you really need to worry about anyone wanting to get to you through Angela,-_ he thought, amused.

"Hey Angela," Yusuke greeted as she sat beside him at the table that he had claimed. "Where's your worser half?" he teased.

Angela glared and stuck her nose into the air, "Probably off with Suzi, cheating on me."

Yusuke's eyes hardened. _-That bastard!-_ "Who's this 'Suzi' and how did you find out he was cheating on you with her?"

Angela smirked. "Suzi used to be my aunt, and they were having such a private conversation that they wouldn't let me in on!"

It took a few seconds for it to register. "Oh! You mean Suzuka! I was about ready to kill Hiei after what you said." Angela smiled, Yusuke was very protective of her. "And about them privately talking, it was probably border patrol stuff that you can't know," he continued.

Angela shrugged, "I know, but I'm just pissy at the moment."

"Ah..."

They were quiet for a few minutes. Then Angela asked, "How you doing, so far away from Star?"

Yusuke frowned. "It's hard, but I went through the same thing with Keiko. Besides I doubt the tournament will take three years."

Angela smiled. "I'm sure Star is watching you through her crystals. She's a powerful farseer."

Yusuke looked at her, "A what?"

"She hasn't told you? I'm not surprised. She lived most of her life keeping her talents secret. A farseer is a seer that sees things happening in the present but far away. There's been recorded farseers but I can't remember who they are or where I read it from."

Yusuke leaned on the table, "Tell me more about Star, she rarely talks about her past other than her likes and dislikes."

Angela sighed, she knew he would probably have asked her sooner or later for info on Star. Her adoptive sister had been reluctant to tell Angela her story. Angela still believed that the only reason Star did so was because she was sure they were going to die. "Well...She told me that she only had her mother, her father had abandoned her mother once he learned she was pregnant. She was happy living with her mother. She learned of her psychic abilities form her mom who was also a seer, but she saw the past. They lived happily until her mom died from pneumonia when she was six. She was then put into an orphanage. She hated it there, everyone shunned her when they learned of her abilities and no one would adopt her when they heard about her psychic powers. So when she was old enough she ran away. She lived on the streets most of her teen years, hiding her talent. When she was nineteen, four years ago, another psychic saw her abilities and took her off the streets to train her. She trained her and helped her get her GED and get into a small college. Soon Star surpassed her teacher and took over the shop that the psychic had. Just shortly before Star was captured by the Darkness the old seer became deathly ill. On her deathbed she told Star about seeing a great shadow following Star's steps and that she should beware, but if the shadow did engulf her, there would be a ray of hope and she would have to defend that hope with everything she had. She then died, leaving Star alone again. A few months later she was captured, then I rescued her. She told me of the old one's vision. And after a few weeks she told me the rest of her story."

Yusuke thought about what Angela had told him. "I wish she had told me about it."

Angela shook her head. "Through her years and her power she has learned to leave the past behind and live for today."

Yusuke laughed. "We all have that way of thinkin now. You and Star have taught us that."

"Yes, well at least she learned it in a less dramatic way," Angela said wryly.

"True, I think you gave all of us gray hairs," Yusuke admited, pointing to his hair. He saw Kurama still at the counter and leaned forward. "You know," he whispered, smiling. "If you keep it up I think Kurama won't have to turn into Yoko to have silver hair soon."

Angela laughed. She looked at Kurama who was now coming with her food. "Great, I'm starving."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hiei, I'm sorry for having been a bitch today," Angela said that night as she laid in Hiei's arms.

Hiei smiled. "I was warned about you being moody, so don't worry about it."

"I nearly got you killed," Angela continued, ignoring his reply. "I told Yusuke that you were cheating on me with 'Suzi'. It was a joke but he said that he was ready to kill you when I said that. I had to tell him that I was talking about Suzuka."

Hiei smiled again. Yusuke had already told him. "Well, as I recall, you do have your 'bitch' moments. But you rarely mean what you say."

Angela gave an exasperated sigh and threw up her hands, "For crying out loud Hiei! I'm trying to apologize!"

Hiei smiled some more, "I know, and I don't think you have anything to apologize about."

"Nevermind!" She rolled out of his arms and went to sleep.

Hiei just stared at her. He didn't know what was happening anymore. Angela was so moody, there were the nightmares about some evil that he couldn't remember, and on top of it all was the fire and explosion and the murder of Enki. _-What is going on?-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**/Angela walked through an abandond plantation, though it looked more like a graveyard with all the fog resting on the ground. She was searching for something, but she didn't know what it was or maybe she feared to remember what it was. After a long while she ended up in dilapidated garden. She stood in the middle, waiting. -What am I waiting for?- she asked herself. **_

_**After a few minutes she felt something at her back. She turned around quickly. In front of her was a large woman dressed in clothes from the civil war era. She looked normal enough, until you got close. Her skin was various shades of green and was peeling off of the bone in places. Her eyes had a strange red glow in them. Angela's eyes widened. It was the zombie queen that she, Hiei and a few others had fought not too long ago. **_

_**"Come here, child. We forgive you Angela. Come here," the zombie queen chanted. **_

_**Angela started to back away. As the zombie queen chanted that line over and over, Angela started to hear another voice underneath the zombie queen's voice. Angela looked closely at the zombie queen. Behind her was some strange shadowy figure. At first Angela thought it was a shadow creature, a being created by the Darkness. But it looked strange. No it wasn't a shadow creature. It looked more to be a solid being that was covered by a haze of shadow. It was tall, and had something on it's back that could be seen over it's shoulders. Angela thought the figure looked red. **_

_**As she concentrated on the figure, the zombie queen's voice was totally replaced by a harsh and gurgling voice. "Come here, child. We forgive you Angela. Come here." No longer was there a southern accent. It's voice was clipped and cultured. As it spoke the chant, it's eyes started to glow red. The zombie queen disappeared, leaving only the figure. It started to walk forward. The dark haze lifted. Angela screamed./**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or it's characters. I do own Angela, Star, and the twins.

AN: This chap is going to be short. You'll see why. Hehe, I'm soo evil... ;

Legend:

_-Thought-_

_**-Telepathy-**_

_/Flashbacks/_

_**/Dream/Visions/**_

Chapter Four

Hiei was wide awake, deep in thought, when Angela started screaming. He sat up and leaned over her, shaking her. "Angela! Angela! Wake up!" She wouldn't wake up. Hiei grasped her head and closed his eyes. His jagan started to glow under the bandana. After awhile Angela's screams ceased. A little bit later her eyes slowly opened. Hiei looked down at her. "What happened? What made you scream like that?" he asked.

Angela shook her head, sobbing. Hiei took her into his arms and rocked her gently. "I only remember glowing red eyes..." she said through her sobs. "And...The chant 'Come her child. We forgive you Angela. Come here.'"

Hiei stiffened. "It was just a nightmare," he said soothingly, trying to reassure them both.

Angela shook her head. "No, it wasn't. It's not the first time I've seen those eyes. I'm sure these nightmares are visions. But I can't understand why I can't remember them." She sobbed again. "But I'm afraid of what they are and what they might mean."

Hiei held her, rubbing the back of her head. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know how to comfort her, because he feared that what she said was true.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They didn't know it, but strong psychics and every seer in all of the worlds had been having the same nightmares. They also couldn't remember the dreams, but they all could sense that something evil was about to overcome the worlds.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later Natsume and Kujoo returned, heavily injured and with Kujoo near death. Mukuro hurried the two into the hospital wing. After several hours, Natsume was strong enough to give her report to Mukuro, who immediately called for an urgent meeting.

"More disturbing news," she said when everyone was seated. "Natsume and Kujoo found out that Rez's mission was located near the Forest of Fools and the bomber was last seen heading into the Forest of Fools. When Natsume and Kujoo entered the forest they were ambushed by almost every demon around." Mukuro looked at everyone. "This would seem normal, however the demons there are supposed to be low level. The demons that attaked them had D-class energy, yet they fought like they had S-class energy. Natsume also adds that a scent of rotting corpses was coming from the forest and the demons had a strange red glow in their eyes. I'm sure some of you have had intense nighmares for the past few weeks and the only thing you can remember when you try hard to remember is red glowing eyes. I do not believe it is coincidence. Something evil is brewing and it's originating from the Forest of Fools." She looked at everyone in turn. Her gaze rested on Hiei. "I know I shouldn't ask you but I need a strong demon to investigate the Forest of Fools. You're fast and are the most likely to escape a dangerous situation. Please Hiei, do this."

Hiei thought about it for a long time. _-It means I'll have to leave Angela, and she needs me the most now. But if I don't do this any other demon sent more than likely won't survive...But do I have any better chance just because of my speed?-_ He thought long and hard. After awhile he looked at Mukuro, a hard look in his eyes. "Angela had better be unharmed and healthy when I get back."

Mukuro nodded. "We'll protect her with our lives."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Angela shouted at Hiei that night. She stormed around the room, going through drawers and the closet, gathering up her things. "If you are so willing to leave me for some mission that I can't know about then I'm so willing to leave demon world!"

Hiei stood by quietly. He had known she was going to react badly. When she started to pack her things, continuing to rant and rave, Hiei put his foot down. "ANGELA!" he shouted above her rage. "You will stay HERE!"

She turned around. "WHY?" She glared at him. "You're not going to stay here and fight and I was only here to cheer you on! Now that you're leaving there's no reason for me to stay!"

She went back to packing but Hiei grabbed her wrists, firmly but gently. "You will stay here where it's safest," he said sternly.

Angela cried, "I'm safest with you!"

Hiei shook his head. "Not this time." He stood away and removed a necklace that he usually hid inside his cloak. It was his hiruseki stone that his Koorime mother had cried for him when he was born. "This is one of my six things that I hold most dear." He handed it to her. "But you and the baby are the first two, Yukina and the twins are the next three. You know the routine, keep this gem until I return. You'll be able to sense me through it." He smiled. "I'll come back to you. This is my guarantee."

Angela smiled through her tears. "What's guarwantee?" she asked in a child's voice.

He kept smiling. "It means I really promise." He hugged her gently and kissed her. "Please don't stay angry at me," he whispered.

Angela shook her head slightly. "I'm not angry at you, just at everything else. If you see Suzuka and Shishi, tell them to beware." Hiei laughed gently, and nodded. Then he kissed her again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yusuke and Kurama stood by Angela as they watched Hiei leave. Angela was crying softly. _-He'll be okay. He's strong. He's been in more danger than this, I'm sure. Why should I worry?- _she thought.

Yusuke hugged her shoulders. "He's tough, don't worry. He is an S-class apparition after all."

"What's 'S-class' and what's 'apparition'?" Angela asked, confused. "I thought he was a demon."

Kurama smiled and explained, "S-class is the power level he is at. We have a system to classify the power levels of all demons. It tells how strong a demon is compared to others. The levels range from D, the lowest and weakest class, to C, an intermediate class, to B, a strong class, to A, a really strong class, and to S, the strongest and most powerful class. There are also levels in the classes. Class minus, class, and class plus, like S(-), S, and S(+)."

Angela nodded, showing her understanding. "Now about apparition," she said.

"Apparition is another term for demon," Yusuke replied.

Angela looked in the direction Hiei had left. Kurama smiled. "Don't worry. He's strong and he'll come back," he said, hugging her shoulders.

Angela nodded, though she had a sickening feeling that they were wrong. _-Be safe, Hiei,-_ she said silently.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei stopped before the boundary of the Forest of Fools several days later. _-So this is where all the trouble has started. I never once dreamed of this place to hold something other than weak D-class demons,-_ he thought to himself. He stood there looking at the forest he had once belived to be nothing more than a nesting ground for weak and foolish demons, now it held dangerous beings and an ominous evil within it's tree line. He shrugged. _-I have no choice but to go in. I have to find out what's going on. And as Mukuro said, I have the speed and agility to escape if I run into something I can't handle.-_ He looked back towards the direction the tournament stadium was in. _-I'll come back to you Angela, I promise.-_ He stepped into the tree line.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Star sat up abruptly in her bed. "No! Don't go!" she yelled, waking from a terrible vision. She looked around her. She wasn't where she had thought she was. She was in Yusuke's apartment and not that horrible place. She shook off her fear. _-It could only have been a dream. I can only 'see' through the crystal; Angela is the one that doesn't need any type of psychic conductor like a crystal or mirror to 'see'.-_ She looked out the window to see dawn peeking over the tops of the houses, apartments and the forest in the distance. She hugged herself. _-Yusuke, when will you and the others be back?-_ she thought, wishing that he could answer. _-Please come back safely, all of you.-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yukina, walking to the kitchen to start breakfast, suddenly felt faint, her heart skipping a beat. She slowly fell to her knees. _-Something's happened. I can feel it.-_ A cold wind wrapped it's self around her, taking her breath away. She closed her eyes for a minute, then they flew open. _-I can't! I can't feel..Where is it!-_ she thought fuzzily as she slowly fell all the way to the ground, fainting.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara yelled when he saw her unconcious as he came to the kitchen a few minutes later.

Shizuru came running around the corner. "Yukina!" she gasped. When she noticed the woman's condition, she closed her mouth. _-She probably felt it too. Is it what I fear?-_ she thought. She turned to Kuwabara and said in a calm voice, a calm she didn't feel, "Baby brother, go lay her down. I'll bring a warm wash cloth." Kuwabara nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mukuro woke up in a cold sweat. She quickly got out of bed and dressed in a warm robe. She walked to the window, opened it and stared out in the direction of the Forest of Fools. "No..." she whispered, dread in her voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angela woke up shrieking. "HIEI!" She sat up fast, making herself dizzy with the sudden movement. She looked at her surroundings. She was in the room they shared at the hotel in the stadium. She looked to her side. Hiei wasn't there. It took her a moment to remember why he wasn't. Then she started to sob. _-Please let it only be a nightmare! Please!-_ she silently begged all of the gods that humans have ever believed in and to her ancestors and lost race.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or it's characters. I do own Angela, Star, and the twins. Oh, and I forgot to say that I own the Darkness, the shadow creatures, and the zombie queen.

AN: I told you I was evil. Didn't mean to drop you off a cliff...Oh wait..Yes I did! ;

Legend:

_-Thought-_

_**-Telepathy-**_

_/Flashbacks/_

_**/Dream/Visions/**_

**Noise**

Chapter Five

Kurama stood outside of Angela's room, waiting for her to come out. He knew she was awake, he could hear her pacing softly. He debated on whether or not he should knock on the door. Finally he decided to knock. "Angela? Are you awake?" he asked, though he knew the answer.

She replied after a few seconds. "Yes."

"Are you going to come with us to cheer for Rinku?"

There was a pause. After a few minutes he heard her sigh and answer him "I guess...Let me get dressed."

Several minutes later Angela came out in a black sweater, blue jeans and tennis shoes. She hadn't even bothered to do her hair or put make-up on to hide the puffiness and redness of her eyes, signs of having been crying hard.

"Angela? What's wrong?" Kurama asked.

Angela shook her head. "I just miss Hiei, is all."

Kurama hugged her and told her reassuringly "He should be back within a week." Angela nodded though her eyes were sad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They walked to their normal cheering perch, joining Chu and Jin. "Hi Angela!" Jin said cheerfully, despite the depressing rain and drizzle. Luckily their perch was under an overhanging VIP box.

"Hi," Angela said distractedly.

"What's the matter sheila?" Chu asked, patting the girl's shoulder lightly.

"I just..." Angela paused, not really wanting to tell them about the horrible sensation she had concerning Hiei. "...I just miss Hiei, that's all."

Chu nodded, "Understandable. He's your man, and you're his sheila. I'm sure it's hard on both of you to be apart."

"Aye, he was quite upset at having to leave. He threatened us to make sure you'd be safe. He still thinks someone might get at you to get to him. But Ol' Jin here doubts it," Jin said.

Kurama nodded. "Yes, the other day I was talking to the chef to get you some food and he said he'd do anything for you because you were Hiei's wife. I think everyone is afraid to mess with you for fear of feeling Hiei's wrath and revenge," Kurama said to her.

Angela's eyes narrowed when Kurama said 'wrath and revenge'. _-Why does that ring a bell?-_ She thought about it, trying to remember where she had seen, heard or felt those words. _-Where?-_

"Ah, there be the kid!" Jin cried, pointing to a screen. On it was Rinku matched against a girl.

"I think this match is in the bag," Chu said. "He's matched against Sasuga. Now his head will be in the clouds."

Angela looked to Chu and asked "What do you mean by that?"

Chu smiled. "Rinku lost to her in the first tournament and fell in love. He's crazy 'bout her. I don't think he'll have his mind on the fight at all, the li'l runt. He should forget how he feels 'bout her and remember to fight," he said wisely.

Jin grinned. "You should listen to your own advice ol' boyo. If you were matched against Natsume you know you'd be doing the same thing."

Chu blushed real big and turned his face to the ceiling. "Well..." was all he said. Angela smiled, glad for something to take her mind off of her worries.

Mukuro saw them standing under the overhanging. She paused to create sheilds around her emotions and thoughts, not wanting Angela to sense what she knew. She walked up to them, saying "I see Rinku is having a hard time." They nodded.

"Yeah, Chu says it's because he's paired with Sasuga," Angela said, being helpful.

Mukuro nodded. "Ah, first love and young love. They can be wonderful things and they can get you into trouble." She looked at the screen. "I just hope his defeat isn't too humiliating." Angela laughed. Mukuro noticed that it was a strained laugh. _-I'm sure she felt it, but is hoping that it isn't true.-_ Mukuro thought as she studied the woman. _-I'm sorry Angela. I didn't mean for this to happen. I don't ask for or expect your forgiveness.-_ She looked at the screen to see that Rinku had lost. "I should be leaving." She turned to leave.

"Mukuro?" Angela asked. Mukuro turned to see worry in her eyes. Angela opened her mouth, then closed it, shaking her head. "Nevermind." She turned back around. Mukuro left, her heart heavy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where is he?" Star said, despair in her voice. She had spent all day searching through her crystals for Hiei, but all she had gotten was a blood red fog. "I have to find him! But I can't see him!" She paused and consentrated on something else. Angel appeared in her crystals. She was looking out a window, tears running down her face, clutching Hiei's necklace. "Oh Angela, can you feel him? I can't see him. And I fear the worst has happened." Again she tried to find Hiei, but only the fog appeared in her crystals.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angela clutched Hiei's gem. It was the only thing that gave her hope. She could feel him faintly. _-Hiei...-_ She worried. Despite Mukuro's shields, she could still feel the remorse and guilt in her. _-She knows something but refuses to tell me.-_ Tears started to stream down her face as she looked out her window in the direction Hiei had left. _-Where did you go? Are you alright? Will you come back to me?-_ She held her belly. _-To us?-_ As she looked out the window a vision of glowing red eyes flashed in her mind. She began to feel faint. After a few seconds the vision passed and so did the faint feeling. _-Oh Hiei! Please come back!-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, as Angela ate breakfast with Yusuke and Kurama, an explosion was felt and heard through out the stadium.

"Yusuke! Stay here with Angela!" Kurama ordered as he got up and ran out of the cafeteria.

Angela huddled against Yusuke as people ran around, shouting about an explosion in the hotel. Yusuke held her tight, thankful that they had insisted Angela come eat breakfast with them instead of eating in her room. He opened his mouth to comfort her when she started to shake, but he could find no words. He couldn't say it was okay or that it would be alright, because it wasn't and wouldn't be. After several minutes another explosion rocked the stadium.

Kurama ran in with half of the DT gang. "We have to leave now!" he said urgently. He took off his coat that he had been wearing against the winter cold and put it over Angela's long coat while he gave orders to Jin, "Take Angela and fly high into the sky, away from all of this!"

Jin nodded. He gathered Angela into his arms. "Up we go then!" he said as he flew out of a side door into the outside.

Kurama turned to the rest to give them orders "We have to start evacuating the people. It's not safe in here." Everyone nodded. "Go tell the others to start the evacuation!" Everyone split in several directions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Up in the sky Angela shivered. "What's going on Jin?" she asked, scared as she looked at the smoke rising from the stadium and hotel.

Jin shook his head. "I don't know."

Angela knew it was bad if Jin wasn't refering to himself as 'Ol' Jin'. "Will everyone be okay?" she asked. Suddenly an explosion ripped through the cafeteria. "NO!" She cried. **-_Yusuke! Kurama! Everyone!_**- She screamed telepathically, hoping that they would answer. She then started to struggled against Jin to fly to them.

**_-Don't worry, none of us were in there,-_** Kurama replied soothingly. Angela sighed and ceased her struggles.

People started to run out of the stadium through all of the exits that were not blocked by the fires, smoke or rubble. The evacuation went on for what seemed like forever, but only took less than thirty minutes. Angela and Jin looked on as several more explosions errupted in the stadium. After awhile they spotted all of their friends and most of the border patrol flee the crumbling building. Jin stayed in the air until he was given sign to come down. He worried about Angela because she was shivering badly. "Don't worry, we'll have you somewhere warm soon, I promise ya that," Jin said trying to sound cheerful. Angela nodded through her chattering teeth, clutching her stomach protectively against the cold.

After a few minutes Kurama waved them down. Jin zipped to the ground and handed Angela to Kurama, who was holding a thick blanket for her. Jin turned to Yusuke. "What happened?" he asked.

Yusuke shook his head, "I'm not sure but Mukuro probably knows. She asked you to find her when you got down."

Jin nodded and flew around the groups of huddled, scared and injured people. Finally he found Mukuro with several of the higher ups of the border patrol.

Mukuro looked at him before he could say anything. **_-Don't speak,-_** she said telelpathically. **_-The explosions were caused by the demons that had disappeared. Over a hundred people have died, several hundred are injured and the tournament has been permanently canceled,-_** she said, her gaze going over what was left of the higher officers. **_-There's more bad news. I believe Hiei won't come back. I don't know if he's injured or dead, but I doubt he'll come back. I can't afford to lose anymore of you. Right now the battle front is here. We need to find all of the people that may be like the ones that have disappeared and keep them away from the others. We need to do everything to prevent something else like this.-_**

Suzuka looked hard at Mukuro. **_-What about Angela?-_** he asked.

Mukuro shook her head. **_-I don't want her to know about Hiei, though she might suspect it. I also don't want her to be here anymore; it would be best if she went back to Human world,-_** she replied. **_-I'm sending you and Shishi to escort them back,- _**she ordered, refering to not only Angela but also Kurama and Yusuke.

Suzuka nodded. **_-I'll get them now.-_**

Mukuro shook her head. **_-Not now. They need to rest,-_** she said, more afraid for Angela's health do to her long period in the frigid air than the condition of Yusuke and Kurama.

"We need to organize an infirmary for the injured, shelter and fires, and gather food," she said out loud. "I'll send a few runners to outlying towns to gather help. The ones that are uninjured and able to walk need to either go home or help with the injured or any other work. Got it? Then let's get started."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angela walked around the large campground of makeshift tents and fires, looking for Mukuro. She finally found her at the edge of the crowded grounds, looking in the direction of the Forest of Fools. "Mukuro," she said gently. Mukuro looked at her, unable to hide the guilt in her eyes. "Tell me what you know about Hiei. Tell me true, please, I beg you," she pleaded, her eyes teary.

Mukuro looked at her, eyes dark. "Walk with me first," she said, beckoning the girl further away from the makeshift camp. Angela followed her.

They walked for several minutes in silence. Finally Angela stopped. "Tell me," she said, her eyes hard. "No more stalling."

Mukuro nodded. "It all starts with the death of Enki. He didn't just die, he was murdered. I, Hiei and the higher officers of the border patrol were the only ones who knew that. Except for myself and Yomi all of the higher officers joined the tournament to try to find the murderer and any of their accomplices," she said.

Angela nodded, "I knew he had some other reason for being here."

Mukuro went on. "We found out that several of the fighters had disappeared before the tournament and had mysteriously reappeared here with a change in attitude. We weren't sure what to make of it, then the explosion on the arena and the fire in the waiting room happened. The explosion was caused by one of the fighters that had disappeared and the fire was created by one of the lower officers of the border patrol." Angela gasped. Mukuro continued. "The only connection between the two was the fact that they had 'disappeared'. Technically the officer wasn't thought to have disappeared, he had been on a mission and had taken a long time to return. He had come back with a changed personality. I sent two of my best officers to investigate where the officer and fighter had last been seen. They came back gravely injured, one near death. They reported that the last place the fighter and officer had been was the Forest of Fools. They went to investigate the forest and were attacked by D-class demons that fought like S-class demons. I knew that it was serious and we needed more information about what was in the forest, so I sent Hiei. He was one of the strongest and fastest fighters we had. I thought that if he ran into trouble he would have had the most likely chance to escape." Mukuro paused.

"Why do you use the past tense?" Angela asked, fear in her voice.

Mukuro sighed and said, "The night before last I felt Hiei's energy disappear. It was about the time that he should have made it to the forest. I fear he might be dead."

Angela let out a strangled sound and fell to her knees. Tears started to stream down her face as she shook her head violently. "No!" she croaked, though she was reminded of the nightmare that she had had that same night. "He can't be! I can feel him through his gem!" she said ernestly, though she knew that she couldn't always trust what she felt through the gem. She had been fooled before.

Mukuro looked sadly at the girl. "I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen." She started to turn away.

Angela stopped her. "Who are you sending to find him?" she asked.

Mukuro didn't turn around. "No one. I can't spare anyone to go on a useless hunt." Mukuro heard fast footsteps and felt a hand jerk her around.

**KERACK**

Mukuro felt a sharp throbbing sting on her left cheek where Angela had slapped her. Angela glared at her, green eyes condemning. "You bitch," she said harshly. "I thought you cared about Hiei." Mukuro stood there, not saying a word. "How dare you consider your self a friend of his or mine when you so easily give up on him," Angela spat. She turned to go, but paused. Not looking over her shoulder she said, "I still have hope. If you won't go looking for him then I will. Don't try to stop me. You have yet to see my wrath." She walked briskly towards the camp.

Mukuro stayed there in silence, Angela's words resounding in her ears.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What?" Yusuke yelled after Angela told him what Mukuro had told her and of what she had decided to do. "You're not going any where but home!"

Angela stepped up to him and got in his face. "Try and stop me. You know very well that if it comes to it I will fight you," she said cooly but dangerously.

Yusuke looked closely at her. He could see fear and desperation in her eyes, he also saw determination and hope. He sighed, "...Fine, but you must promise that if we sense any danger we're out of there fast." Angela nodded.

Kurama stood by, watching. He was unsure of what to do, but he could see the same thing Yusuke saw in Angela's eyes. _-We have to try. She needs him. But we can't go by our selves,-_ Kurama thought.

Kurama walked off in search of Mukuro. He found her talking with the old doctor. "Mukuro, a word with you," he said quietly. Mukuro nodded. The doctor said his goodbye and walked off.

"Yes Kurama?" she asked.

"I'm sure you know that Angela is set on going to find Hiei, even if it means going without us," he started. "We're going but I would like to have a few more people."

Mukuro nodded. "I was going to send an escort of two with you to Human world, but they can go with you where ever you go," she said.

"May I have Jin and Chu?" Kurama asked.

Mukuro nodded. "Yes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We'll be leaving tomorrow," Kurama said when he met up with Yusuke and Angela. "We need to rest."

Angela nodded her agreement. "Fine." Yusuke left to get some blankets for them.

"Angela," Kurama said. "I don't know what we'll find out there, but I don't want you to get your hopes up."

Angela glared at him. "Why doesn't anyone believe that Hiei is alive?" she asked harshly.

Kurama shook his head. "It's not that we don't believe, it's that we realize the chances of him being alive are not so good. He went into dangerous territory that two others have already come back from gravely injured," he said, eyes filled with hard emotions. "I don't want to see you get hurt if he is-"

Angela turned away from him, "I don't want to hear it," she said, trying to keep the tears from coming. They waited in silence until Yusuke returned with the bedding.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**/Angela was again looking over the forest. She didn't know why she was here, only that it meant something. She looked everywhere, trying to figure out where she was. Something caught her eye on the ground. It was at the edge of the forest. She flew over there, something inside of her sensing something familiar. She was high in the air so the being she saw on the ground was like an ant. It was standing just outside the tree line. After a few minutes it went in. She then heard a blood chilling scream and an equally blood chilling laughter. **_

_**Suddenly the wind all around her grew deathly cold and whipped about her. The clouds became thick and dark, and the trees started to glow red as they thrashed about. This lasted for several minutes; then, as abruptly as it had started, the odd storm ended, and the trees' sick glow faded. **_

_**Angela heard the laughter again. "Come here child. We forgive you, Angela. Come here." She thought the chant would repeat over again as it always did, but it didn't. Something was added to it. "Come here if you want to ever see your beloved again. Come here and we will forgive you." Angela felt herself being tugged back into wakefulness as the laughter followed her./**_

Kurama shook her gently. "Angela, wake up. We need to get ready to go," he said as he shook her again.

Angela opened her eyes and looked around her blearily. She was laying on the ground next to a fire and not in the air over a forest. _-Wait! I can remember my dream!-_ She sat up abruptly. "Kurama, do you know of a big forest with plateaus scattered through out it?" she asked hurridly.

Kurama nodded. "Yes...That would be the Forest of Fools. Why?"

Angela looked at him. "I had a dream of it..." She told him about the dream. "...And then a voice said 'Come here child. We forgive you Angela. Come here'. But it didn't stop there, it continued. 'Come here if you want to ever see your beloved again. Come here and we will forgive you'," she finished, worry in her voice.

Kurama thought about it for a long time, then he looked at her. "I want you to stay here. I think it will be too dangerous for you. We will find him. I promise, but I want you here and safe, and I'm sure he wants that too. Please Angela," he begged, looking deep into her eyes.

Angela shook her head. "No. It made it clear that I must go there if I wanted to see Hiei ever again. I must go and I will go. With or without you."

Kurama stared at her. "You're serious," he said, despairing.

"Yes," she said, her eyes stubborn and determined.

Kurama sighed. "Then let's get ready."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or it's characters. I do own Angela, Star, and the twins. Oh, and I forgot to say that I own the Darkness, the shadow creatures, and the zombie queen.

AN: You're going to hate me...

Legend:

_-Thought-_

_**-Telepathy-**_

_/Flashbacks/_

_**/Dream/Visions/**_

**Noise**

Chapter Six

It took them nearly a week before they arrived at the Forest of Fools. In that time Angela had more nightmares about the forest. She watched over and over people enter the forest and never come out. Each time the storm would arrise and the forest would glow red. She could sense something growing in power inside the forest. She watched the officer walk into the forest away from the camp that he was making, probably to gather wood for a fire, she watched various fighters walk into the forest, almost as if in a daze. She saw the twins that Mukuro had sent come near to the forest. They must have sensed the evil for they started to back away from the tree line. That was when the demons attacked, trying to drag them in. She watched again Hiei walk into the forest. As they got closer to the forest the dreams became more vivid, more horrifying. She could sense the fear in the victims, the pain, and the terror. As she stood a football field away from the tree line, she could still sense their feelings.

Kurama stood close to her. "I don't want any of us to go any closer to the forest," he said to the others. "Angela, can you sense Hiei?" he asked her.

She concentrated, holding Hiei's 'guarantee'. "Yes, I can. Faintly," she replied. "The feelings I'm getting from him are 'pain', and a sense of 'lost'. I think he's trying to escape from the forest but can't. I feel the forest trying to confuse him, keep him in."

Kurama looked at her. "Can you call to him?" Angela nodded.

**_-Hiei...Can you hear me?-_** she sent into the forest where she thought Hiei was. She waited a few seconds then, **_-Hiei, it's me, Angela. Please say something if you can hear me.-_** She waited another few seconds then repeated her message.

After awhile she heard him. **_-Angela?-_** he asked, his mind voice was faint and weak, but he was there.

**_-Yes! It's me!-_** she replied, relieved to know he was alive.

**_-I...can't get out...You're not in here are you?-_** he asked, worry in his mind voice.

**_-No, I'm at the edge of the forest. Can you sense where I am? I'll try to lead you out. Just come to me.-_**

After a few seconds Hiei replied. **_-Yes, I can sense you. I can sense where you are. Please, keep talking.-_**

They kept up a conversation about ordinary nonsense for nearly two hours before Angela saw him just inside the tree line. **_-Hiei! You're almost there!-_** Angela cried. She saw Hiei pause and look behind himself. He started to make a dash out of the tree line as something chased him.

"Hiei!" Angela shouted as she started to fly towards him. Jin caught her.

"Jin take her away!" Kurama ordered as he, Yusuke, and Chu started to run towards Hiei. Jin nodded and flew high.

Angela struggled. "Let me go!" she cried. Jin ignored her as he looked down on his friends.

Hiei was half way to them when whatever was chasing him overtook him. "Hiei!" Yusuke shouted, in the lead. His eyes widened when he reached Hiei. The things Hiei was fighting were zombies. "What the hell!" he yelled as he started to fight the zombies that surrounded Hiei.

"Nevermind! Just fight!" Hiei yelled as he slashed the zombies with his sword.

Before Kurama had even reached them he took out a rose from his hair and turned it into a thorny whip. He was able to take out several zombies before he even came close to the fray. Chu took out a flask and chugged the booze in it as he ran to the mass of zombies. Once there he started to throw his fists, knocking zombies left and right.

They fought for a good ten minutes before Hiei yelled. "We have a chance now! Run!" Kurama looked at Hiei, but nodded.

From above Jin and Angela watched the trio run away from the other zombies, Hiei in the lead. _-Odd, why would Hiei run. It's not him to run away from the fight first,-_ Jin thought.

Suddenly Hiei turned around, yelling something. The others dodged out of the way as a dark flame surrounded him and the bandages on his right arm burned off. Hiei shouted something as he pointed his arm towards the on coming zombies. A black fire dragon formed from his arm and rushed towards the zombies, incinerating them. "Ah, that was why," Jin said, his suspicion lifting.

Angela looked at him. "What was why?" she asked.

"Oh, nothin'," Jin said.

Kurama looked at Hiei as Yusuke signaled Jin to come down. Hiei caught him staring and his eyes narrowed slightly. "What is it Kurama?" he asked lightly.

"Oh, it's nothing," Kurama said carefully.

Before Jin even landed Angela jumped out of his arms and into Hiei's arms, hugging him tightly and kissing him. "Oh Hiei! I was so worried!" she cried.

Hiei smiled as he hugged her back. "Me too."

They kissed for a long time before Yusuke cleared his throat. "I think it'd be best if we get away from this place before those zombies decide to come back," he said.

Hiei nodded, and lifted Angela bridal style. "Let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They traveled their fastest for a day before they stopped to rest. As they sat around the small campfire, Angela laying her head in Hiei's lap, Yusuke ventured to ask the question that had been on everyone's mind. "Why the hell were those zombies there?" he asked Hiei. "I thought all the zombies turned to dust when the zombie queen was destroyed."

Hiei shrugged. "I'm not sure."

Kurama looked sideways at Hiei. "What exactly happened to you?" Kurama asked.

Hiei glanced at him. "I walked into the forest and then demons started to attack me from all sides; they blocked my way from getting out of the forest so I had to retreat further into it. Since then I've been running from them, searching for my way out of the forest. Then you came," Hiei said, a little vaguely.

"Did you see any zombies when you were in there, or was that the first time?" Kurama asked.

Angela sat up. "Kurama! Why are you interrogating him? He just narrowly escaped! Why are you acting all suspicious?" she asked harshly. She got up and pulled Hiei with her. "Let's go to bed." Hiei nodded and headed to their bed roll. Kurama watched them go, his eyes narrowing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several days later they arrived back at what was left of the stadium. The makeshift camp ground was deserted except for the border patrol and a group of people tied up. "Who are they?" Hiei asked.

Mukuro looked at him. _-It can't be...He can't be...-_ she thought, then she quickly put shields around her mind. "They're the ones that disappeared before the tournament. We have them under close guard to make sure they won't do what the others have," she said.

Hiei nodded. "Angela told me about what happened." He looked at Mukuro. "I, Angela, Yusuke and Kurama are leaving for Human world."

Mukuro nodded, face impassive. "I'll send someone if I need you again," she said, turning back to the prisoners.

She waited until Hiei and the others left before she turned to Yomi. "I thought for sure he was..." she whispered.

Yomi nodded. "So did I."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh Hiei! Angela!" Yukina cried as she ran outside of the shrine towards them when they arrived at the shrine. She hugged them fiercely. "I was so worried," she said.

Angela hugged her back. "Why?" she asked.

Yukina looked at her, unsure if she should tell her. "It's just that you've been gone for so long," she finally said.

"Well, we're here now," Hiei said.

Yukina looked closely at him. "Well, let's go in. I was about to cook dinner."

Kurama shook his head. "No, I think I'll head back home," he said.

Yusuke nodded. "I need to head home too. I'm eager to see Star," he said as he and Kurama turned to go down the stairs.

"Bye," Angela and Yukina said. Angela turned to Hiei, expecting him to 'hn', but he didn't say anything, he just started to walk towards the shrine. Angela looked oddly at him. _-...Maybe he's just tired...-_ she thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yusuke walked into his apartment. "Star?" There was no reply but he heard the water running in the bathroom. He walked to the door, water was coming from under the door. He opened the door. "Star?" He looked inside, the bath tub was overflowing and Star was laying face down in it. "Star!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Botan? Are you here?" Kurama asked as he closed the door to his apartment. There was no reply. He looked to the tv in between two tropical plants. A sticky note was on it. He took it off and read it.

_Dear, there has been a rash of deaths so I'll probably be gone when you get back. I'll sometimes drop in to see if you're home. Till then love._

_Botan_

Kurama nodded, though concerned about the 'rash of deaths'. He thought about it as he readied himself some dinner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night Angela cuddled close to Hiei as she told him about the nightmares. Hiei listened quietly, head propped by his arm, the other lightly thrown over Angela's waist. Angela thought this odd, usually he held her with both arms. She pushed the thought aside. "...So, did the trees glow when you walked in there?" she asked.

Hiei shrugged. "No."

"But my dream..." she started.

Hiei sighed. "Dreams aren't always what they seem. Maybe the glowing trees and the storm represented the demons and the fact that I was lost." He didn't give her time to reply. "Go to sleep. You need to rest."

Angela looked at him, shocked. But she followed his orders and turned in his arms and went to sleep, her back to his chest. Hiei stayed awake, smiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yukina and Kuwabara were putting the twins to bed when the phone rang. "Kazuma? Will you get the phone?" Yukina asked as Ken, startled by the noise, started to cry.

Kuwabara nodded. He went and picked up the phone in the next room. "Hello?" he asked. A few seconds later his eyes widened. He hung up the phone and ran to get Yukina.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angela ran into the waiting room of the hospital, Hiei behind her. She found Yusuke pacing back and forth. "How is she!" she asked as she hugged him.

"I don't know," Yusuke said in a strained voice. "The stupid doctors won't say!" Angela continued to hug him as Kurama rushed into the waiting room. "Where's Yukina and Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked, trying to get his mind off of this damned waiting.

"They stayed home with the twins. We'll take turns in coming. We'll go back in a few minutes to catch the train," Angela said as she let him go.

"What happened?" Kurama asked gently.

Yusuke went back to pacing. "I don't know. I walked in calling her name but there was no reply. I heard the water in the bathroom running and I went to...well..." Yusuke started.

Angela nodded. "Just tell us what happened," she said gently.

"When I got to the door there was water coming from under it. I opened the door to see the bath tub over flowing and Star face down in the tub. I dragged her out of the water, but she wasn't breathing. I called the hospital and they talked me through CPR while they sent an ambulence. She...I don't know what happened next..." Yusuke was near tears. "Everything is a blur. The ambulence came, they put some type of mask on her, loaded her into the ambulence and rushed us to the ER. She's been in there for a while now..."

Angela hugged him again. "Don't worry. She's tough. She'll make it through," she said comfortingly.

They waited for several minutes before a doctor came to them. "We've managed to resuscitate her. She's still in grave condition. We'll have to keep her here for a few days."

Yusuke walked back and forth, his hands running through his hair. He turned back to the doctor. "May I see her?" he asked.

The doctor paused. "I guess, but only for a bit." Yusuke nodded and started to walk with the doctor.

"I guess me and Hiei will leave and switch places with Yukina and Kuwabara," Angela said. Yusuke nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, the twins are resting peacefully," Angela said as she looked outside from the side door of the training room. She looked at the full moon. "Poor Yusuke. He's already lost one wife, now the life of his fiancee is hanging in the balance. I don't know what I would do if anything like that happened to you," she said. "What would you do Hiei?"

Hiei stood in the shadows of the training room, a smirk on his face. "I don't know, but I'll find out soon enough!" He started to run at her, sword drawn, but Angela, having felt his intentions through his emotions, was ready for him.

She spun around and dodged his sword. "Hiei!" she cried, as she dodged again to her right, further into the training room. "What are you doing!"

"Simple. I'm killing you," he said calmly as he slashed at her.

Angela fell as she dodged. She remembered having trained with Hiei long ago. He had said then if she fell down she was to be quick to recover and attack while her opponent was busy attacking where she had once been. She rolled to the side as he brought his sword down where she had been. She lashed her leg out and kicked his hands, forcing his sword to fly out of his hands. She rolled to the sword before Hiei could get it. She picked it up and rose to a crouching position. "Hiei! Please! What has come over you? What's possessing you?" she cried.

Hiei stood there for a second, eyes glowing. "I've just come to realize what a hassle you are and how I'll be better off with you dead." He rushed her, a black flame forming around his fist.

"Hiei!" Angela screamed.

Blood splattered. Hiei grinned at Angela's pained face. Angela started to cry. "Hiei..." she said faintly. Hiei continued to smirk as he fell slowly to the floor, pulling away from his sword, blood spreading over his chest and the floor. Angela threw the sword away and rushed to Hiei's side. "Hiei! Hiei!" she cried, shaking him as his eyes dulled. "No!" she cried laying her head down on him, sobbing. "No...No...no..."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or it's characters. I do own Angela, Star, and the twins. I own the Darkness, the shadow creatures, and the zombie queen.

AN: If you can't tell, I'm listening to depressing music...My only excuse...Sorry if this seems a bit choppy.

Legend:

_-Thought-_

_**-Telepathy-**_

_/Flashbacks/_

_**/Dream/Visions/**_

**Noise**

Chapter Seven

Yukina and Kuwabara smelled the blood before they came into the shrine. Yukina looked to Kuwabara. "The twins!" she cried, her first thought for her babies.

They ran into an awful sight. Angela was sobbing against Hiei's bloody body. Yukina froze, her hands covering her mouth as tears rushed down her face to fall to the floor as crystals.

Kuwabara ran to Angela. "Angela! Who did this!" he asked, lifting Angela away from the body.

Angela looked blearily at him, not really seeing him through her sorrow and horror. "I did...He...he...Oh Hiei!" She started to sob again.

"Why!" Kuwabara asked, sensing that there was something more to this.

"He...he tried to kill me..." she cried.

"Why!" Kuwabara asked again.

"I don't know! I don't know why! I don't know why!" she screamed.

Her screaming woke the babies and they started to squall. Yukina, not able to handle the scene in front of her, ran to her children. Kuwabara slapped Angela. "Angela! Calm down! Please! Tell me what exactly happened!" he said, shaking her. Angela shook her head, crying harder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yusuke came back to the waiting room, seeing only Kurama. "So Yukina and Kuwabara left?" he asked.

Kurama nodded, looking up from the magazine he was reading. "Awhile ago," he said as he looked at his watch. "Hiei and Angela should be here soon."

Yusuke sat next to him. "You seem suspicious of Hiei..." he said softly. "Why?"

Kurama didn't look at him. "Remember what Mukuro said to Angela about the fighters that disappeared before the tournament," Kurama said quietly, not wanting the humans to hear. Yusuke nodded. "They began to act strangely or differently when they returned," he continued.

Yusuke nodded again. "And your point...?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama sighed. "Have you noticed Hiei acting a little...strangely...?" he asked.

Yusuke was silent for a few minutes, then his eyes narrowed. "You don't think that...?" he started.

Kurama nodded. "I fear that he may be like the others."

Yusuke's eyes narrowed. "Then we have to warn the others!" he said urgently.

Kurama's cell started to ring. Kurama took it out of its case that was hooked to his belt loop on his jeans and looked at the caller ID. He flipped it open. "Yes Kuwabara?" he asked, worry in his voice. In a matter of seconds his eyes widened and he flipped the cell shut and put it back in it's casing. "I have to go," he said to Yusuke as he stood up.

Yusuke stood up with him. "Why?" he asked.

"Angela colapsed," Kurama lied as he hugged Yusuke. "It's Hiei...Angela killed him..." he said into Yusuke's ear. "I'll call you later," he said out loud as he walked out of the waiting room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama ran up the steps, already smelling the blood. _-Oh Angela! What happened?-_ he thought frantically. He reached the top of the staris and sprinted into the shrine. He found Hiei on the floor, his blood coagulating around him. "Oh Hiei..." he said.

Kuwabara ran into the training room from the side door. "Oh good! Kurama! We need your help with Angela! She's hysterical," he said. Kurama nodded and followed Kuwabara to Angela's room. "What do we do with the body?" Kuwabara asked as he gave the body a sorrowfilled backwards glance as they left.

"We can't call the police or anyone else. And since he doesn't exist to the Human world, he won't be reported missing. All we can do is give him a proper burial somewhere in the forest," Kurama said, green eyes sad.

Kurama walked into Angela's room to see her screaming and tossing on her bed where she was tied down. He ran to her and grabbed her shoulders. "Angela!" he yelled above her screams.

She jerked out of his hands. "Hiei!" she cried.

Kurama reached up into his hair and pulled out a seed. He covered his nose and mouth as he concentrated on the seed. Soon a bright purple flower bloomed with a heavy scent. He held the plant in front of Angela's face. After a second Angela calmed down and fell back on the bed, eyes drowsy. Kurama crushed the flower and waited for several more seconds until the air was clear before he removed his hand. He untied her as he looked at her. "Angela? Please, tell me what happened," he said quietly.

Angela turned her head. "I don't know...He...he just tried to kill me..." She cried.

"Tell me what happened. Did he say anything? What all happened?" he pressed.

Angela cried. "I...I was looking out the side door of the training room talking about how I didn't know what I would do if Hiei was in Star's condition. Then I asked him what he would do. He was behind me in the training room. He paused for a second and I felt rage, hate and an intent to kill me rise through him. He said he didn't know but he was about to find out, then he rushed at me with his sword. I dodged and tried to ask him what was wrong, why he wanted to kill me. He said he had come to realize that I was a hassle and he would be better off with me dead." She started to cry again. "I fell but I remebered what he had taught me if I ever fell while fighting someone, so a rolled and kicked his sword from his hands then I rolled to get the sword before him. He came at me, a black fire around his fist. I reacted instantly and drew up the sword..." She sobbed. "He ran into it...Now...now he's dead..." She rolled over on to her stomach, crying into her pillow. Kurama patted her back, thinking about what she had said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mr. Urameshi," the doctor said as he came into the waiting room. Yusuke stopped his pacing. "She wants to see you," the doctor said.

Yusuke rushed to Star's room. "Star?" he asked as he sat by her bed.

She opened her eyes and turned her head towards him. "Yusuke..."

Yusuke grabbed her hand. "What happened?" he asked, concerned.

Star shook her head. "I'm not sure, I was readying the bath when hands grabbed my head and forced me under the water, I struggled but ran out of breath, then everything blacked out," she said tiredly.

Yusuke kissed her hand. "I thought you were dead."

Star laughed weakly. "Well, technically, since they had to revive me, I guess I was." Yusuke didn't laugh. Star could sense something was wrong. "Yusuke? Did something happen to Hiei?" she asked, remembering her visions.

Yusuke nodded. "Yes, but we shouldn't talk about it here," he said quietly.

"He's dead, isn't he?" she asked softly. Yusuke nodded. "How?"

Yusuke shook his head. "Not now. Rest."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kuwabara and Kurama started digging a grave in a glade deep in the forest the next day while Shizuru came over to help Yukina prepare Hiei for the burial. Angela had refused to come out of her room, continuing to cry into her pillow.

"How are you holding up Yukina?" Shizuru asked as they cleaned the body's wounds and stitched it up.

Yukina shook her head. "Terrible. I wish I could do what Angela is doing but someone that loves him needs to prepare him." Yukina sighed.

Shizuru's eyes softened. "How do you feel about what happened?" she asked gently.

Yukina shook her head, "I don't know. I know I don't blame Angela, she was protecting herself and the baby. But I don't know what to think about how she said that Hiei had tried to kill her." Yukina paused. "Sometime ago I felt Hiei...well, I mean I couldn't feel Hiei." A few more seconds went by. "I had been able to feel him my whole life, and then, suddenly I couldn't feel him. It was like he had disappeared or died. Then he and Angela came back. I still couldn't feel him though," she finished.

Shizuru nodded. "I felt the same thing," she said, then asked, "Who all is coming tomorrow?"

"Kazuma, myself, Angela, Kurama and Yusuke. Star is still at the hospital and Botan and Koenma are busy in Spirit world. You can come if you want to," Yukina said. Shizuru nodded. They sat there for a few minutes in silence.

Shizuru finished the stitching. "Why don't you go and get him some clothes. These are all bloody," Shizuru said. Yukina nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There were no words said at Hiei's funeral. No one could find the words. He hadn't died with honor, and his last minutes in life were spent trying to kill his wife. They didn't understand what had happened. Everyone looked to Angela, hoping that she could give him the farewell. But she just clung to Kurama, sobbing. So Hiei was buried without any words for his passing. A sad ending for a brave hero. Everyone knew he wasn't himself when he passed, so they buried him with the thoughts of him before he disappeared into the Forest of Fools.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mukuro?" Suzuka asked as he knocked on her door to her quarters in the castle a few days later.

After a few minutes she opened the door. "I already know," she said.

Suzuka nodded. "I'm sorry. We just got word. They already had the funeral," he said.

Mukuro walked out and closed the door behind her. "Where's Yomi?" she asked.

"In the meeting room," Suzuka replied. Mukuro walked off. Suzuka stood there, wondering why she would ask for Yomi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, Angela again had the nightmare involving the Forest of Fools.

_**/She hovered in the air as she looked down on the forest. She had never hated something so thoroughly as she hated this forest. -You took my husband and turned him against me!- she thought fiercely. She heard the eerie laugh from behind her. She turned to see the meteorite fly through the sky. She again watched it land in the middle of the forest. This time she saw the forest turn that sickly red glow after the impact. **_

_**She again saw the eyes and heard their gurgling voices, but this time she could understand them. "Angela, you've hurt us dearly. Now we shall do the same. Know this, you and yours shall never be safe. The Darkness was nothing compared to us. We will have our revenge. " **_

_**Angela's eyes narrowed. -Not before I have mine,- she thought as she flew away. She looked back once to mark the area the meteorite had fallen./**_

Angela woke up, a hard look on her face. _-Time to get mine.-_ She waited until she was sure everyone else was awake before she got up. She knew that they wouldn't be very happy with her plan, but at the moment she didn't give a damn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No," Kurama said firmly. He had been staying at the shrine to help look after Angela, so he was there to listen to Angela's insane plan. "We will not go back to that forest."

Angela glared at him. "I want to know what happened to my husband there. And not just him, but everyone that has entered that forest," she argued.

"And what happened to him will happen to you if you go in there," he argued right back.

"Not if we go in from above right to the spot the meteorite hit," she said.

He sighed. "But that means only a few of you can go. Not everyone can fly."

"Yes, but we can carry someone," she said, determined.

Kurama rubbed his temples. "Angela, have you forgotten that your three months pregnant. It's too dangerous, especially for you," he tried to reason with her.

"Ugh! Fine, I won't carry anyone, but I will fly with them. You can't stop me," she said, getting up from the kitchen table.

"Whatever is in that meteorite made it personal before it even started to take people," she said before she left the kitchen. "It said something that reminded me of all those nightmares. It said 'Angela, you've hurt us dearly. Now we shall do the same. Know this, you and yours will never be safe. The Darkness was nothing compared to us. We will have our revenge.' The 'revenge' reminded me of another dream that I had had before..." She told him of the space dream where she had seen nine similar meteoroids. "Not only that, but I've dreamed of the zombie queen. Something behind her was talking through her. I can't remember much about that dream, but I do believe that whatever is in that meteorite brought the zombie queen back." She paused. "If you won't let me go for revenge, then come with me to investigate a possible threat to the worlds." She walked out of the kitchen, leaving Kurama to think over what she said.

After awhile he sighed. "Damn," was all he said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mukuro held a meeting of the higher officers of the border patrol. "We just received word from Kurama and the others," she said. "Angela has been having visions of the Forest of Fools. She thinks she knows what is causing the disappearences. In her visions she witnessed a meteorite fall into the middle of the forest. She sensed an evil and malicious presence in it. She wants us and several of our flyers to go to the forest, each carrying one of the strongest of us. She, Kurama and Yusuke will be joining us."

A blue man with yellow hair spoke up. "If we go into the forest, won't we become corrupted like everyone else?"

"Angela and I don't think so Soketsu," she said. "Angela's plan is to fly to the spot where the meteorite landed and come in from above. If trouble starts then the flyers will take us out of there."

"So who is going to go?" Jin asked, already knowing he was going.

"All of the flyers, carrying me, Yomi, Kurama, Yusuke, Shishi, Touya, and Suzuka. Angela won't be carrying anybody though."

"But then we're one flyer short," Shishi said.

Mukuro smiled. "You can ride on Suzuka's shoulder as usual," she said.

"But why me, Touya and Suzuka?" he asked.

"Because, you all can fight from a distance," she replied. "Now, does everyone know the plan?" Everyone nodded. "Good. We leave as soon as Angela and the others get here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you're leaving?" Star asked as she laid in bed at the shrine.

Yusuke nodded, vaguely reminded of the last time he was asked this question. Then he had been leaving to investigate disappearences as well and Angela had been the one to ask him. "Yes, but I'll be back soon. You'll stay here where it's safe," he said as he leaned down and kissed her.

"I know," she said softly as she drifted to sleep.

Yusuke walked to the little pond area beside the shrine. Kurama was standing there, looking at the sky. "Botan is still busy I guess," Yusuke said.

Kurama nodded. "I left a note at home telling her what has been happening and where we're going if Koenma hasn't already told her. I'm sure he knows what's been happening," he said.

"Do you think that maybe Botan was the one to escort Hiei's soul to the afterlife?" Yusuke asked softly.

Kurama shook his head as he replied, "No. Koenma has learned from his mistake the first time he sent her to take Genkai's soul to the afterlife during the Dark Tournament. He probably sent someone who wasn't close to us."

"Ah..." They stood in silence for a minute. Yusuke yawned. "Well, I guess I should get some sleep. Seeya in the morning Kurama," Yusuke said as he walked to the room he and Star were sharing.

"Goodnight Yusuke," Kurama said, still looking at the sky. _-Botan? It's been a little over two months and I can't bear not being with you for so long, but I know I will see you again. How will Angela bear knowing she killed her husband and will never be with him again? How will she be able to raise their child alone?-_ he thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angela laid in bed, fully awake. _-Hiei? How can I do this? How can I live without you? How can life be so cruel to take the one I love away from me and our child?-_ She held Hiei's gem and looked over to the side of the bed where he was supposed to be. The bed was empty except for her and the gem was cold, no sense of Hiei in it. She started to cry. _-You promised you would always be here to protect me. You said you would always come back to me. But you broke your promise. Now you'll never come back to me.-_ She grabbed his pillow and hugged it tight as she sobbed into it.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or it's characters. I do own Angela, Star, and the twins. I own the Darkness, the shadow creatures, and the zombie queen.

AN: I'm saying Botan has the ability to go through objects because she is a Spirit being, if she can fly through roofs and such I'd call that as an ability.

Legend:

_-Thought-_

_**-Telepathy-**_

_/Flashbacks/_

_**/Dream/Visions/**_

**Noise**

_Empathy/feelings_

Chapter Eight

"So where's this place?" Jin asked Angela as they hovered over the forest.

Angela didn't answer him as she scanned the forest. After awhile she sighed. "Not here obviously. I don't recognize the plateaus," she said as she pulled her coat closer, a hand over her belly to protect it from the cold.

Jin noticed. He flew closer, startling his passenger, Yusuke, with the sudden movement. "Hey!" Yusuke cried.

"Are you pregnant?" Jin asked. He had noticed her tummy getting bigger but hadn't really commented on it.

Angela nodded. "Three months."

Jin saw the hard look in her eyes. "I'm sorry about Hiei..." he began but Angela shook her head.

"Let's fly around some more," she said, changing the subject.

They flew around for several minutes before Angela spotted the area the meteorite had fallen. She didn't need to point it out. The small crater and the dead trees around it were like a target.

"Everyone ready?" Mukuro asked.

Yusuke turned to Angela. "Stay here," he said firmly.

Mukuro, who was being carried by Soketsu near by, nodded. "Yes, Angela. Stay here. Don't argue with us on this one. You need to stay safe." Mukuro looked around at everyone. "Well? Is everyone ready?" she asked again.

"Yes!" they all shouted in unison.

Mukuro nodded, "Then lets go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they landed they found the area devoid of life, not just demons but all animals, plants and trees. The crater was extremely small and shallow for the size of the meteorite standing ominously in the center.

"My, this is a place for nightmares," Yusuke said softly. All around them the ground had become blood-red glass that spread in layers from the center of the crater, the trees that surrounded them were twisted brown and red skeletons, and a red fog floated on the ground.

"Keep your guards up," Mukuro warned the others. "Flyers, stay with your partners."

"Aye," Jin said standing with Yusuke as the dark haired young man stared at the meteorite.

"Hey Kurama? Is a meteorite supposed to look like that?" Yusuke asked, pointing at the man-height oblong red object.

Kurama walked closer to inspect it. "No," his eyes narrowed. "It usually would look like a pitted rock or some other similar object. And not only is it a perfect oblong and smooth as glass but it shows no sign of having passed through the atmosphere. Normally that would leave char marks and imperfections." He walked around it to the other side and stopped. "Come look at this Mukuro. I believe I've found something," he said, an odd sound in his voice.

Mukuro walked over to him and looked at what he was pointing at. On that side of the 'meteorite' was a perfect rectangular opening, showing that it was hollow inside. Mukuro looked at Kurama. "I would take a wild guess and say that several hundred people's wishes have been answered. We have visitors from outer space," she said, straight faced and serious. She turned back to the opening. "Should we take a look?" she asked the kitsune.

Kurama nodded. "Be careful," he warned.

Mukuro stepped inside. After a few seconds she stepped out. "Odd, there's nothing in there. I thought we would have found some sort of device to control it if it really is a 'space ship'," she said.

Kurama looked thoughtfully at it. "Maybe-!" He was interrupted by several loud shrieks around them and one from above. All around them demons started to pour out of the tree line.

"Flyers!" Mukuro yelled. "We're one step ahead of you," Soketsu said as he grabbed Mukuro and lifted into the air with the other flyers and their partners.

Angela, watching closely from above, saw the demons burst from the tree line. "Guys!" she screamed, trying to get their attention. She wanted to go down there to them but some other part of her told her to stay safe. She figured it was the budding mother instincts. She flitted back and forth, watching the others down below her. Even though it was merely a second before the others lifted into the air it felt to Angela like it was happening slowly.

Finally the others flew to where she was. "I'm so glad you're safe," she sighed, wanting to hug Yusuke and Kurama, but thinking better of it. "What did you find out?" she asked as they flew away.

Mukuro shook her head. "Not much. Only that the meteorite was no meteorite. It was some sort of space ship," she said.

Angela looked at her questioningly. "Was?" she asked.

Kurama answered her. "Whatever it held is no longer there, and we saw no sign of it."

Angela nodded. She wanted to go back and do another search but she knew the others would be against it. _-It's too dangerous. That's what they always say,-_ she thought sourly. Then she put her hand on her stomach. _-But they're right.-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angela, Yusuke and Kurama arrived back at the shrine a few days later. Yukina was waiting for them. "Oh Angela!" she cried as she ran towards them and hugged Angela tightly.

Angela froze, reminded of the last time Yukina had run towards them and hugged her. _-Hiei...-_ she thought as she stiffly hugged Yukina back.

Yukina noticed her stiffness and looked at her sister. She then realized what she was thinking. "Oh Angela..." she said softly as she hugged her again. Angela leaned on the blue haired woman and started to cry.

Kurama and Yusuke looked on helplessly. Star called from inside the shrine. "Are Angela and the others back, Yukina?"

Yusuke ran around the two women and into the shrine. Soon they heard giggling from the shrine. Angela looked up when she heared her adopted sister's laughter. _-Hiei...I'll never get to laugh with you or do anything with you ever again,-_ she thought as she cried more.

Kurama patted Angela's shoulder, knowing what she was thinking. Angela saw the sad look in Yukina's and Kurama's eyes. _-They fear that I might begrudge their happiness with their spouses. I envy them but I don't begrudge them,- _she thought, feeling with her empathy. She hugged Yukina again, saying, "I miss him terribly and I wish it was me in there with Hiei, but I'm happy for Star and I hope she won't ever experience what I did."

Yukina nodded. "Remember, he's still with us. You are carrying his and your child. A peice of him will always be with us," she said softly.

Angela nodded, tears running down her face. She looked up at the sky. "I know, I know." _-Hiei...Please say you're up there with my family. Please say you're watching over me...-_ she pleaded to the sky, remembering her belief that all she had to do to know her family, alive or dead, was with her was to look at the sky and stars.

Yukina turned to Kurama. "Botan is resting in your room."

Kurama nodded and hurried to his wife. He found his blue haired and pink eyed wife laying on the bed reading some novel. She looked up at the person that had entered their room. Seeing who it was she bounced up and into Kurama's arms. "Oh Kurama! I've missed you so much!" she said as she nearly strangled him as she latched her arms around his neck, hugging him tight. Kurama laughed and hugged her almost as tightly, not wanting to squeeze the breath out of her. "I got your note I must have just missed you, because I came over to the shrine to wait for you and Yukina said you had just left. I'd been constantly going to the apartment, hoping to find you there. Every now and then I had to redo the sticky note because it would fall off. I was begining to wonder if the tournament would ever end because you had been gone so long. Tell me what all happened," she said practically in one breath.

Kurama laughed again, though the laughter never quite reached his eyes, "Why don't we sit down first..." he said.

They sat down on the bed. He was silent for awhile. "I...I really don't know what to tell you." He sighed.

"Well...why not at the begining," she said helpfully.

Kurama nodded. "Well...to start with, Enki didn't die, he was murdered..." He then proceeded to tell her about the events at the tournament, up to the fire and explosion. "We found out about this later but the fire starter and the bomber had disappeared shortly before the tournament. Let me explain about this..." He then told her about how fighters had disappeared and then reappeared at the tournament, acting oddly. "Mukuro then decided to send two people to investigate where the bomber and fire starter had disappeared. They came back a few days later nearly dead, saying that the fire starter and the bomber had both disappeared into the Forest of Fools. They went to check it out but were ambushed by several D-class demons." He paused. Botan stared at him, urging him to go on. "Contrary to their class they fought with the energy of S-class demons. Mukuro decided that she needed somebody to check out the forest, somebody with strength and the speed to escape danger. She asked Hiei to go..."

"By the way, where is Hiei?" Botan asked.

Kurama looked at her. _-She doesn't know...I guess Spirit world has been busy...Or did she just come straight here and not to Koenma. It wouldn't be the first time that she's done that...How do I tell her?-_ he thought. "Let me finish first..." he said finally. "Hiei agreed to go on the mission...A few days later, about the time that Hiei was supposed to arrive at the forest, Angela had a terrible vision that something had happened to him. She didn't tell us until later. A day later explosions ripped through the stadium, totally destroying it and canceling the tournament. It turns out that the ones responsible had been some of the fighters that disappeared." He paused for a second. "Angela...sensed something that Mukuro wasn't telling her. She sought her out and got the truth from her. She came to us and told us about the disappearences, the fire starter and bomber, the Forest of Fools, Hiei's mission and something else...The same night that Angela had had the nightmare, Mukuro had felt Hiei's energy disappear." He put up his hands to stall anything Botan was about to say. "Let me finish. Angela then decided that she, I and Yusuke were going to go find him. I asked Mukuro to let Chu and Jin come with us. The night before we left Angela had another vision about something calling her to the forest. I didn't want her to go but she was adamant about going. When we arrived at the forest I ordered her to call to Hiei from a distance if he was there. To make a long story short, she found him and guided him out of the forest using telepathy. When he ran out of the forest he was followed by zombies." Again he stalled her by raising his hand. "I, Yusuke, Chu and Hiei fought them off while Jin and Angela were in the air. I...noticed Hiei acting oddly and was reminded of what Mukuro had told Angela about the ones that had disappeared. I was suspicious but really wasn't given the time to find out." He paused again. "When we got home I had every intention to talk to Hiei alone the next day, but that night I was called to the hospital. It was Star. Yusuke had come home to see her laying face down in the overflowing tub." Botan gasped but again was forestalled from any comments or questions. "I, Angela, and Hiei were the ones to arrive at the hospital. Yukina and Kuwabara had stayed with the twins and would switch places with Angela and Hiei through out the night. Angela and Hiei didn't stay long though. They left shortly after they came, allowing Yukina and Kuwabara to come to the hospital earlier than scheduled. Yukina and Kuwabara stayed for close to twenty minutes before they left to switch places with Angela and Hiei." He fell silent.

"Kurama?" Botan asked carefully. "What happened?"

Kurama sighed. "I was sitting in the waiting room, waiting for Angela and Hiei, wondering why they weren't there yet, it had been about an hour an a half, time enough for them to have caught the train, when Yusuke came out of Star's room. We were talking when Kuwabara called me..." Again he fell silent for a long time before he went on. "Shortly after Yukina and Kuwabara left to come here, Hiei attacked Angela, trying to kill her...Angela managed to get Hiei's sword away from him and grabbed it before he could get it. Hiei then rushed her, ready to kill her with his hands. She reacted instantly and brought the sword up..."

Botan started to cry. "Hiei's dead, isn't he?" she asked unnecessarily.

Kurama nodded and pulled her to him, holding her as she cried. "Shhh. Shhh," he said, soothingly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angela was sitting on the porch, looking at the pond, when Botan sat beside her and hugged her. "Oh Angela! I'm so sorry!" she cried. Angela hugged her back, not sure what to say. "How are you doing dear?" Botan asked, concern in her voice.

"I really don't know. I'm still sort of in shock and numb," Angela lied.

Botan ran her hand through Angela's hair, then she patted her shoulder gently. "Is there anything I can do?" she asked. Angela shook her head. Botan hugged her again then got up. "Just tell me, Kurama or any of us if you need anything. You know I'll be a shoulder for you to cry on if you need it." Angela nodded. Botan left, heading towards the house addition where she kept a room with Kurama.

Angela stared at the pond for a long time, thinking. Something came to her as she thought. _-I should go talk to him about it...-_ she thought, getting up and following Botan's footsteps several minutes later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Botan entered their room, a smile on her face. "Dear? Doing paper work?" she asked.

Kurama turned from the desk in the corner of the room with a small stack of papers. "Yes," he said, eyes tired.

"Why don't you get some rest, you have all summer to get ready for next term," she said, going to their bed to ready it.

Kurama shook his head and turned back to his work. "I wish, but this isn't for college. Koenma just contacted Yusuke, saying he wanted a full report by tomorrow," he said, sighing.

Botan smiled, fluffing a pillow. "Trust Yusuke to leave you with the paper work," she said, tucking the blankets under the matress, her smile getting bigger when Kurama replied.

"Yes, well...I don't think Koenma would get the type of report he wants. Yusuke would mainly focus on the fighting and probably forget important details."

Botan turned to Kurama, her hands behind her back. "You look like you need a shoulder rub, dear," she said, starting to walk towards him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angela was about to knock on Kurama's and Botan's door when a sick feeling came over her. She concentrated hard on identifying the feeling and why it felt so familiar. _Murder. Death. _Angela's eyes widened. That was the same feeling she had gotten from Hiei. She concentrated hard on the source.

_-Botan!-_ she thought frantically as she burst into the room. "Kurama!" she cried, flying between Kurama and the murderous Botan as the blue haired girl brought down the knife she had taken from under the matress. Searing pain lashed through Angela.

Kurama cried, having turned around at Angela's scream only to see her fly between him and his wife and be stabbed in the chest. Botan laughed maniacally as she jerked the butcher knife out of Angela's chest. "Angela!" he cried, catching her as she slid to the floor.

She stared at him in pain from more than the wound. _-Not Botan too!-_ she cried inside.

Botan continued to laugh as she started to come at Kurama. Kurama stood up and doged his wife. "Botan!" he yelled. "Why are you doing this?" She ignored him and continued trying to stab him. Kurama dodged behind her and grabbed her, locking her arms to her sides, his hand clenching her wrist to make her drop the knife. "Listen to me!" he yelled as her laughing got louder. Suddenly he wasn't holding her anymore, she had used her ability to go through solid objects to escape his arms. She laughed as she materialized her oar and flew threw the ceiling to disappear. "Botan!" Kurama screamed. A pained sound brought his attention to the heavily bleeding Angela. He kneeled next to her. "Angela!"

She looked at him weakly. "I'm sorry about Botan..." she whispered through the pain.

Kurama shook his head, taking his shirt off to staunch the wound. "Don't talk," he said sternly.

"It's bad, isn't it?" she asked softly.

Kurama couldn't look her in the eye. "No, you'll be just fine," he lied in a soothing voice, though worry and panic showed in his face and Angela could feel his feelings through her empathy.

She smiled. _-...Kurama...always the caring one...He'd say...anything...to...keep...me...-_ Her eyes drifted closed.

Kurama saw and started to shake her. "Angela! Angela! Don't fall asleep! Angela!" he cried, worry and panic now in his voice as well. She didn't respond.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or it's characters. I do own Angela, Star, and the twins. I own the Darkness, the shadow creatures, and the zombie queen.

AN: Sorry I pushed you off another cliff...No I'm not! Hehe Evil Evil.. ; As in another chap in WA this is going to be done oddly. You might just want to ignore half of the legend. I know babies shouldn't be able to smile or open their eyes when they are first born but we are talking about babies that aren't human here people...And to tell the diff between male and female Angels is the ending of the name. Male names end with 'r' and females end with 'a'. This is gonna be a long chap, sit back and relax.

REVISED AN: Okay, I just realized something...I know Genkai's shrine is out in the middle of fuckin' nowhere but let's just say there's a small town with a certain building nearby enough that they don't need the stupid train to go to the big city. Oly Shi! I hate TENSES! Dammit! I'm going through this stupid chap and have found that I kept switching back and forth between past and present tenses. I hadn't even realized it! Sooo Sorry!

Legend:

_-Thought-_

_**-Telepathy-**_

_/Flashbacks/_

_**/Dream/Visions/**_

**Noise**

_Empathy/feelings_

Chapter Nine

_Pounding footseps. Loud voices, shouts and cries. Questions, hurried answers. Hands. Hands touching, pressing, shaking. More pounding footsteps, away this time. Cried pleas and shaking. Movement. Carrying. Pounding footsteps and cries. Light and air. More shaking and cries. Pounding footsteps and bumping. Rumbling sound. Slaming doors. Movement. Settling. Slaming doors. Screeching tires. Sharp jerks. Left, right, right, left. Sirens. Screeching tires, sudden jerk foreward. Loud voices, question, answer, shout. Sirens. Screeching tires, jerk backwards. More left and right jerks. Screeching halt. Slamming doors, movement. Carrying. Pounding footsteps from everywhere. Shouts. Pounding feet. Laid down. Pushed. Bright light. Bright light. Bright light. Bright light. Shouts, banging doors, stopping, hands pressing, touching, shaking. Pleas. A bright light...Everything fades..._

Angela looks through double doors into a room. There are doctors everywhere, surrounding a bloody body of a pale haired woman. Shouts are passed to each other and the nurses as the doctors start to work on the woman. Angela looks on, confused. _-What's going on? And why am I in a hospital?-_ she thinks as she watches a nurse put an oxygen mask on the dying woman. Angela's curious as to why no one is yelling at her to leave the ER. She looks up and down the crowded hall, but no one seems to be paying her any attention. _-Odd...Why don't they notice me?-_ She looks around again and sees her friends Yusuke and Kurama. She starts to wave at them and shout but she stops. She sees blood all over the shirtless Kurama. She gasps _-What the?-_ She panics. She starts to run over, wondering what had happened to cover Kurama in so much blood and why she can't remember why she is here. She starts to shout, but words won't come out. She grabs her throat. _-What the?-_ she asks again. She runs to Kurama, wondering why he hasn't even looks at her. She grabs his shoulder...only to find her hand go right through him. She stares incredulously at her hand. Not just because it went through him but because it was bloody too. _-What happened? Why can't they see me? Why can't I talk? Why does my hand go right through him, like I was a ghost...-_ Her eyes widen as memory comes back to her.

_/A feeling of death and murder. Botan with a knife raised. Pain. Botan laughing, escaping from Kurama and disappearing. Kurama's worried and panicky eyes. Blackness./_

She looks down at her chest. There's blood everywhere. She turns back to the room full of doctors and the bloody woman. She walks in without anyone saying anything to her. She comes close to the table and let's out an inaudible cry. It's her that's lying on the steel table-bed.

Angela starts to cry when she hears a voice from behind her. _"Angela, Angela,"_ it says. She turns around to find a tall pale man with large silver wings and long silver hair. _"Don't cry,"_ the man says gently. He holds out a hand for her. _"Come with me. I have something to show you."_ Angela takes one final look at her dying self then turns back to the man. She takes his hand, unsure of what will happen, unsure if she'll come back, unsure if she will live or die. The man smiles gently, clasping her little hand in his large one. _"Don't worry dear one. I promise everything will be fine."_ As he finishes his sentence they're engulfed in a blinding light.

_**/Angela shades her eyes from the light, only to reopen them to a different landscape when the light dies. She and the Angel beside her are floating above a beautiful silver castle with many turrets and large windows. She looks to the man with a question in her eyes. "This is our home, dear one," he says, always in a gentle voice. He points to a tall turret with a large balcony that leads into a large chamber. In a blink of an eye they are standing on the balcony, looking in. **_

_**Inside is a female Angel giving birth on a large bed with several other female Angels swarming around her in outfits that resemble a nurse's outfit fitted for people with wings. "Push Rianda!" one of the nurses says at the woman's spread legs. "Push!" Rianda clenches her teeth against the pain as she pushes. "One more time! Real hard!" the nurse commands. Rianda again clenches her teeth as she pushes with all of her might. She is rewarded for her effort with a loud squall. The head nurse sighs and laughs. "It's a girl, a lovely baby girl!" she says, taking a swaddling cloth from a nurse at her elbow. She wraps the baby and hands her to her mother. **_

_**Rianda laughs and smiles as she holds her new baby. "She is so wonderful," she whispers, caressing the face of her daughter. The baby quits crying at the sound of her mother's voice and touch. She opens her eyes, showing bright emerald eyes and after a second, smiles just as brightly as her eyes. All the women coo. **_

_**The head nurse sighs, "What is her name Rianda?" she asks gently, smiling. **_

_**Rianda never takes her eyes away from her daughter. "Angela." She pauses for a second before speaking again. "Elsina has had a vision of her being the greatest Angel that has ever been born." Her smile saddens. "But she bears a heavy destiny, one I wish I could take from her tiny shoulders." She strokes her daughter's smiling face. "Oh my beautiful daughter, my beautiful Angela."**_

_**Angela turns to the man. She opens her mouth to say something, but words won't come out. The man smiles, knowing her question. "Elsina was the most powerful seer among us at the time of your birth and the official seer for the royal family. Your mother was the second child to King Aer and Queen Serisha, the first being prince Dier." He looks back to the mother and daughter, and if possible, his smile gets even more gentle. **_

_**Angela turns back to her mother with her infant self then she turns again to the man. He hadn't fully ansared her question. He sighs and laughs. "You always are head strong, especially when it came to answering your questions." He takes her hand, and again the light flashes.**_

_**When she opens her eyes they are in a circular room with windows along the wall every foot. There is no door. She looks around and then sees an opening on the floor that led to a stair case. She looks around the room again to only notice pillows of every color strewn across the floor and in the middle is an old female Angel with snowy white hair and against the wall is a very young male Angel with a peice of parchment, a quill and ink bottle. The old woman seems to be in deep concentration. As Angela looks on the old lady's eyes fly open to reveal opaque irisis. In a cryptic voice the seer chants, "The green eyed grandchild of King Aer shall one day lead the Angels to their greatest era, banishing those that would do evil to the worlds, but at a high price. Thrice she shall do this before her body is slain by traitorous hands should the one with crimson eyes fall. High her spirit shall soar to uncover what was lost and gain entrance to the stars to join her kith and kin. Under the night sky will she rise to shine hope on the worlds. However the eleven stars of the fallen shall chase her into darkness. Without aid the stars will vanish from the skies in the wake of the Bleeding Angel and leave no one to ponder their loss. Should aid come from twice born, twice dead, a shining star, good hearts, once evil hearts, the backing of a child-god and the power of the lost bloodline, the star of hope will once again shine to find what was lost by her hands and the Bleeding Angel shall be healed." The young Angel scribes the prophecy down on the parchment as the seer speaks. **_

_**The man turns to Angela, a sad look in his eyes. "That is the prophecy of The Bleeding Angel. Your mother knew it was you the prophecy spoke of. Prince Dier was unable to have children, and the Queen had ordered your mother to only have one child. Your grandmother was also a seer and had had a vision when your mother was born that Rianda would only be able to bear one child successfully. She was unsure if it meant that only one child of your mother would survive or if your mother would survive only one birth," he says ever gentle, the sad look deepening. "However, your mother was just as headstrong as you. When you are four, she decided to take the risk and have another child." He looks away. "She died during child birth along with the babe." **_

_**Tears spring to Angela's eyes as she feels the ancient ache from her past. She shakes her head and the feeling away, then she looks back to the seer, going over the prophecy in her head. Again she turns questioning eyes to the man.**_

_**He sighs and takes a hold of Angela's hand again and the bright light surrounds them. This time the light takes them into a large place that reminds Angela of the roman Colosseum. Angels fill the seats, looking on an assembled group of Angels on the ground. Angela looks at the man but he only points to the assembled group of Angels. Angela looks close and is shocked to see herself, only with long silver hair, silver wings and dressed in an emerald green roman styled dress. Behind her are four Angels, two male and two female, dressed in light purple togas with a green sash clasped to the left shoulder where it falls evenly on the front and back to the waist. In front of her are twelve Angels, seven male and five female, dressed in simple white togas. Angela looks closely at the twelve Angels. For some reason, something about them is different from all of the other Angels. **_

_**She turns to the man. He shakes his head. "Watch. Listen," he says. Angela turns back and watches the scene unfold before her.**_

_**"Seir, Tirra, Lar, Guer, Urra and Uar, Yira, Mor, Asila, Jrina, Cler, and Inar," the other Angela says loudly and clearly. "You have commited heinous acts that go against all of our principles and morals. You have indulged in the most horrible things: drank blood, inflicted pain and suffering on others for pleasure, plundered, raped, and worse, you have taken the lives of others and desecrated their bodies. And now you admit to planning to overtake the leadership of the Angels and overtake all of the worlds by way of war. Do you deny any of this?" **_

_**A tall Angel with short silver hair steps forward, he stands errect and spreads his wings and arms wide, turning to everyone. Angela gasps. She sees now why they look different, their hair and wings are tinged black and red while all of their eyes glow slightly red. "I, Seir, speak for my brothers and sisters who join me in this quest," he says loudly and proudly. "This quest to lead the Angels to a new height in glory. A height in which we rule over all of the worlds, as is our right. And indulge in the things that we have been denied while the other worlds have enjoyed. Why do we, the supreme race of them all, be restricted in what we do, what we say, how we live? I, and my brothers and sisters, have discovered new ways of living, and we have unanimously decided to enlighten the rest of our people, to bring to you the wonders of the other worlds. Too long have our lives been restricted by pointless principles and senseless morals. Too long have we been ruled over by the Star Key line. We say it is time for a revolution. Are you with me?" He shouts the last four sentences, turning to look at all of the Angels. **_

_**Loud cries of 'traitors', 'defielers', 'heretics', and other such phrases rocks through the coliseum. The former Angela waits calmly for the cries to die down before she says loudly, "It seems as though no one is with you, Seir." A hard look comes into her eyes. "As much as it pains me to do this, you must be punished for your crimes and the threat you pose to the peace of the worlds." She brings her hands up over her head and shouts in some strange tongue. Light flashes around each of the twelve, with the exception of the twin male and female which are enveloped in one big one. After several seconds the light cacoons dim to show eleven smooth red oblong pods encasing the twelve Angels. "By the power of the Star Key line and the power of all of the Angels, I banish you to the far reaches of space where you can harm no one." She brings her hands together in a loud clap that resounds through the large open amphitheater like a thunder clap. Suddenly the red pods shoot into the atmosphere and blast away into deep space. **_

_**Despite the twelve fallen Angels having been banished so they could not do any more harm, the Angels feel no rejoice; it pains them all to see twelve of their comrades to fall into such disgrace and to be banished. Slowly the coliseum empties, leaving only the former Angela.**_

_**The man turns to Angel. "You were only 1000 yrs old and had only been on the throne for a short 100 years when you were forced to banish the Twelve Fallen Angels. Even though it was a heavy burden for you to carry, you takes it onto yourself to carry their guilt, feeling that you should have sensed that they would eventually succumb to the desire of power and 'Earthly' enjoyments, whether good or bad, that went against the very natures of the Angels," he says softly. "It wasn't your fault, however you refused to think that." He looks back to the former Angela, who is now on her knees, crying into her hands. He turns back to the present Angela and takes her hand. "I'm afraid that I must show you more terrible things, but they are important." **_

_**The light flashes around them again. When it fades they again are in the coliseum where all of the Angels are crowded in the seats of the large amphitheater. This time on the floor is Queen Angela and over a dozen Angels with the green sash and several wearing deep purple roman styled dresses. **_

_**"I have grave news," Queen Angela says loudly and clearly, her voice carrying to every ear. "There is a Great Darkness overtaking the worlds and no one can stop it. I am sorry to say, but the Great Darkness was created by our own hands. The Fallen Twelve, in secret, created this being using the blood, pain and fear of the victims that they tortured. They were going to use this Darkness to fulfil their plans of ruling all of the worlds." She pauses as the horrified gasps and muttering, which had started from the moment she had stated that the darkness was created by thier hands, grow louder. After several seconds, she holds up her hands. "Please, let me finish," she says. Everyone quiets down. "As I have said, no one has been able to stop it or even put up a defense against it. It has been growing these past 4000 years. I fear no one in the other worlds can face it. But..." she pauses. "But I believe we can. It was made by our own people, by our own powers, surely it can be destroyed by our powers. But this means we must fight, put away our principle of peace and non fighting, just for the moment, for the sake of the worlds. I ask you, will you fight? Will you stand in the defense of our precious worlds?" she asks quietly, though her voice reaches every ear. There is murmering, muttering, and out right small debates throughout the amphitheater. This goes on for hours before people start to stand up. Suddenly the air is filled with shouts of 'aye's, 'yes's, and other affirmatives. The queen smiles sadly. "Thank you. I am sorry that I bring you into battle. If any of you would want me to step down for this action, I will." In a split second the air is rent with negatives.**_

_**The man turns to Angela and speaks, the noise from the past dying down to a whisper. "As you heard, the Darkness was created by the Fallen Ones. No one knew about it, so it grew in power silently. With all of the atrocities the denizens of the rest of the worlds made, wars, violence and the like, the Darkness was able to feed off of the pain, fear and blood of the victims. The Fallen Twelve had originally planned to feed the Darkness them selves and speed along it's growth, but then they were found out. Before they were arrested, which it was a first, never before has anyone been arrested and never again, Seir cast a spell on the Darkness so that it could grow on it's own with it's own mind and the orders that once it was powerful enough it was to emerge and start taking over the worlds." He shakes his head. "Again, you blamed yourself. Your mother was right, you did have a heavy destiny on your tiny shoulders and you just kept adding to the weight with the sins of others." **_

_**He holds out his hand to her. She takes it and is ready for the blinding light. Again they are in the coliseum, but there are fewer Angels, about half. Queen Angela stands in the middle of the amphitheater, her dress tattered and worn, looking like every other Angel, worn down. "My people, the battle with the Darkness is not going very well. We've lost so many of our brothers and sisters, yet we aren't even making any impact on the Darkness." She pauses. "I...I have an idea...but...I want you to make the desicion." She takes a breath. "I believe there is one way to defeat the Darkness. I think we need to seal it. To seal it with all of the power of the Angels, to seal it with our lives, to willingly sacrifice ourselves for the sake of the worlds. With all of our power, with all of our being, we can make the strongest seal. I don't want this for my people, but I can see no other way. I plead to the gods that any of you can see another way. Please, tell me, give me another plan." All of the Angels are quiet. Queen Angela sighs. "I want to know what you think of my idea. I won't make the desicion. Everyone must sacrifice themselves willingly." **_

_**A few minutes go by, then one by one the Angels fly to the ground to stand with their queen. One by one the go up to the queen, telling her that they will gladly do it. After they all have talked with her they fly back to their seats. The queen smiles that same sad smile. "I'm proud of you, my people. I'm proud to have known you, to have been your queen, to know how selflessly you are giving your selves to protect the other four worlds."**_

_**She's quiet for a few seconds. "I also have an idea for our race to continue. I am thinking of a ritual that will enable our bloodline to continue in the blood of Humans..." She waits for everyone's reaction, but they are quiet, waiting for her to continue. "The ritual would envolve some of our powerful enchanters and one of our men and a female human." **_

_**She then proceeds to explain to them about the ritual, but her voice and the voices of the rest of the Angels die out as the man turns to the present Angela. "The Angels also agreed to your plan for the continuation of the Angel bloodline in the Humans. Unanimously they wanted someone from the Star Key line. The only males of that bloodline was your son, Ker." He smiled, as if remembering something. "He was named after his grandfather."**_

_**The look in his eyes saddened again, as he holds out his hand for her. Soon they are in the clouds above all of the Angels as they hover over what Angela recognizes as an extremely larger version of the Darkness. The queen is in the middle of the Angels. Angela watches as the Angels form rings around the queen holding hands. Queen Angela puts her hands over her head, palms facing upwards. "By the power and lives of all of the Angels, past and present, and by the power of the Star Key line, I summon the elements of the Stars to take our offering of our powers, lives and world to seal this evil from the other four worlds!" she shouts. The stars flare and a great prismatic energy shoots from the heavens to engulf the Angels and the Darkness. **_

_**"NO!" the Darkness screeches. "I WILL COME BACK!" it booms, starting to laugh. "WITH THE BLOOD OF ANGELS I SHALL RETURN! YOUR SACRIFICE WILL BE YOUR UNDOING!" Angela closes her eyes, having already had a vision of the pain the Angels had felt when they had died. **_

_**The man looks at her as tears stream down her face, his eyes even sadder. "There is still more I'm afraid," he says as he takes her hand. **_

_**When the light dies they are standing in an abandoned plantation that Angela recognizes as the plantation where the Darkness had reemerged. He points to the sky. Angela gasps as she sees a falling star streak towards them. It lands in the middle of the plantation, exactly where the Darkness had been or would be in the future. Angela looks at him. "This is sometime during what the Humans had called the Civil War for America," he explains. He points in the direction of the meteorite and they zoom to where it had landed. She watches as a rectangular opening appeares in the red pod, letting out a gruesom figure. If Angela could have, she would have screamed. The figure looks no where like the Angels that had been banished, even though the pod clearly identifies it as one of the Fallen Twelve. Out comes a naked human like bloody figure with melting and burned skin. On it's back are bloody and burned wings. It's face reminds her of Freddie Kruger's face, only ten times worse with eyes that are blood red where the white should have been and the irises are glowing red, like burning coals. It grins at them, as if it can see them. **_

_**Angela huddles against the Angel, who puts a protective arm around her shoulders. "Shh," he says soothingly. "Lar can't hurt you, not yet." **_

_**Time seems to fast forward around them and then stops on an important scene in that time period. Angela sees the fallen Angel Lar stand over a nondescript mound of dirt, a hasty grave, and thrusts his hand into the grave, pulling out a familiar figure. It is the zombie queen that had plagued Angela for almost a year now in life and in her dreams. **_

_**"This is where and how the zombie queen was created. Lar created her to start building an army for him and his brethren," the man says quietly. "I'm sure you have had visions of them coming." Angela nods, she now knows what that meteorite in the Forest of Fools and those meteoroids she had dreamed of are. "Another reason for the zombie queen was to help the Darkness to grow again and to start to break free of the seal. Seir had also given it some magic so that when it had told of that prophecy about coming back, it had put power behind it to weaken the sealing of the Angels, to ensure that it would eventually break free."**_

_**He takes her hand again, and they flash onto a familiar scene. They watch from above as Angela, the present Angela, Hiei, Mukuro and Kuwabara fight and defeat the zombie queen. They witness the rest of the Spirit detectives and over fifty demon fighters fight the budding Darkness. They watch Angela repeat the sealing process that her former self had done four thousand years earlier, calling on the stars and her dead family. The only difference is that she traps it in another dimension. They watch as she lays dying in Hiei's lap about to seal herself and soul with the Darkness, something the Angels had not done. They watch as Sensui and Itsuki give their lives willingly in place of hers. Angela smiles as she again watches Hiei propose to her. The man beside her smiles too, but soon it turns sad.**_

_**He takes her hand and they flash to where the meteorite had fallen in the Forest of Fools. Out of this pod come two bloody winged beings. "They are the twins Urra and Uar. They too began to create a zombie queen each," the man says. The twins walk into the forest and the scene around them becomes cloudy with a blood red fog. **_

_**The man takes her hand and they flash back to the hospital where they had started./ **_

The man looks on as the doctors continue to work on Angela's body. It was almost as if they hadn't left. He sighs. _"Do you remember the prophecy?" _he asks. Angela nods, but she really only remembers bits and peices._ "Part of it has been fulfiled. Thrice have you banished evil, and now you lay slain by traitorous hands." _He turns to her. _"The question is, has the one with crimson eyes fallen?" _Angela starts to cry, knowing the prophecy was talking about Hiei. She nods. Once again the man seems to be able to read thoughts, for he smiles and says, _"No dear one. Not by your hands he hasn't."_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or it's characters. I do own Angela, Star, and the twins. I own the Darkness, the shadow creatures, the zombie queen, and the Crimson Force.

AN:I hope no one already has the name Crimson Force for anything. I came up with the Crimson Force from a very creepy dream I had, of course the Crimson force in that dream looks like bloody Skeksis from The Dark Crystal. Eagh...having the feeling that a copy of your dog wants to kill you is not fun...

REVISED AN: ...DAMMIT! TENSES! I have to go back and change all the stupid tenses to make it go along with the last chap! Well, half of it is going to be in present until a certain point. I hate this...-walks off ranting and griping-

Reviews:

koorimechick: Thanks, I already emailed my thanks but I'll put it on here. I'm glad that I'm on your favs. It turns out that I and my stories are only on the favs of a few. I hope this story doesn't disappoint.

Legend:

_-Thought-_

_**-Telepathy-**_

_/Flashbacks/ (Temporarily past memories)_

_**/Dream/Visions/**_

**Noise**

_Empathy/feelings_

Chapter Ten

_"No dear one, not by your hands he has not," _the male Angel says softly, reaching over to dry Angela's tears.

Angela looks at him stunned. _-What...?-_

The man smiles, _"What you killed was not your husband. It was a Death Puppet created by the Crimson Force, that is what the Fallen Twelve call themselves. Over the eight thousand years in space they have studied the darkest of magic and have been planning their revenge on the one that banished them,"_ he says gently but seriously. _"I do not know all of their plans or tricks, for I do not have the power to see into their minds or that far into what you call the Forest of Fools. As you noticed, the red fog that overcame us in the forest was due to some type of shielding spell. I have only been able to see bits and peices past the shield. What I do know about the Death Puppets is that they are almost exact copies of the original person that the Crimson Force captures. The only difference is their personality. They may imitate the person's personality almost perfectly but the need to kill taints everything they do, so there is always signs of a changed personality. Some people, like your self, will be able to sense and tell that the person is thinking of murder and has the intent to kill. But otherwise they merely resemble a person with a changed personality."_ He looks at her dying body on the operating table. _"However, they're perfecting their puppets. With this last one, there was hardly a change in personality. I'm afraid that it will become harder and harder to identify them."_

Angela looks at him. He sees her look and shakes his head. _"I'm sorry dear one, I do not know what happened to the crimson eyed one. I am also not sure what the prophecy meant by 'fall'. Or even if it meant the real one or the fake one." _He looks at her body then at her soul. _"The only way we shall know is if you can come back to life." _ She starts to walk to her body to try to merge with it but the man stops her by catching her hand. He shakes his head, smiling. _"No, there is still one place we must go." _ He looks up at the ceiling, his eyes distant, as if he can see beyond it. _"To the Stars."_

_**/A bright light, brighter than any other of the lights that had transported them, flashes around them. This time Angela feels her 'body' surge upwards, feels it tingle with energy. Suddenly they stop. All around them is space and stars. Below her feet is the Earth, a bright beautiful blue and white. **_

_**She looks to the man, astonished. He smiles. "Some of us Angels had the ability and privilege to fly among the stars. The ones being the more powerful enchanters and the Star Key line." He looks at the stars around him, a longing on his face. "It's been so long since I've flown among them." He looks back to her. "Have you been wondering why your line is called the 'Star Key' line?" Angela nods slightly. "It's because of your line's power to open a wonderfull sacred place in the Stars, known as the Star Sanctuary. To Humans, it is like Heaven." He takes her hand. "Now you must remember how to open it and enter it. There is where the lost power of the Angels rests. You will need that power to fight the battle to come. Soon the rest of the Crimson Force will arrive and you and those the prophecy says will aid you will have to defend the worlds from ultimate destruction, for the Crimson Force no longer wish to rule the worlds but to annihilate them." He squeezes her hand and looks deep into her eyes. "You have already been to the Star Sanctuary, though in your dreams. Now, however, you can't just enter it simply by falling to sleep, but you must open the portal to it. Only then will it be truly open." Angela looks questioningly and despairingly at him. He smiles. "You have the power deep inside of you, it runs through your blood. You just need to dig deep withing yourself and find the ancient power." **_

_**Angela nods, thinking she knows how. She goes into the trance that she had used when she first started to learn how to use her elemental powers. She searches within her self, finding the powers of Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, and Spirit, but she doubts that any of them were the power to open the Star Sanctuary. Finally, remembering how the man had said it ran through her blood, she concentrates on looking in her heart. There. There is a calling of power, strong and definately different from the elemental energies. She pulls on it and feels instant pain. She bends double, cluchting her chest, voicelessly crying out. **_

_**The man's face saddens. "Yes, that is the power, it's part of your very being. It takes a little of your life energy, for it truly is tied to your blood. But you must remember how to use it and I cannot teach you." **_

_**Angela waits several seconds for the pain to subside before she goes in search of the power of the stars within her. She looks at it, examining the energy she feels from it, examins how it is entwined with her blood and body. As she examins the power, a distant memory tugs at her mind. She concentrates on it and is surprised to find that it is a memory of her past life.** _

_/"Angela, dear one, that is not the correct way," an old female Angel says as she holds a crying five year old Angela, her tiny wings closed tightly to her back. The woman pats her head. "The pain will pass in a few seconds, don't worry dear one." _

_After a few seconds, the child sits up, her crying stopping. She looks up at the woman. "Grandma? Why does it hurt?" she asks. _

_Serisha smiles. "Because you're pulling on raw power directly from your heart. First you must disentangle it from your heart, follow a thread of it till it is only connected slightly, far away from your heart. Like this." _

_The present Angela experiences what Serisha is doing to the child Angela. She puts her mind and power into the child, and leads her to her star power at her heart. She then shows Angela that the power was like a ball of yarn wound throughout her heart. She then picks out a string not so tighly wrapped. **-See. This string is loose, already your job of disentangling a thread of power is half done. Now follow it to it's end,-** the queen says mentaly, leading the girl down the thread until they have followed it to it's end in her right arm. There it was barely attached. **-Do you have it? Good, now stay here.-** Serisha exits the girls mind. "Now, remember, to bring the power out you must give blood," she says aloud as she pulls out a pin and takes the girl's hand and pricks her index finger. She catches her hand before Angela can put it into her mouth to suck on the wound. "Now, all we need is this much blood for the small amount of power you will pull out. Now, bring the power out with the chant I taught you," she orders gently. _

_Angela nods. She holds up her hands. "I summon the power of the Stars within me to obey my command. Be released from my body with this, my offering of blood." She puts her two forefingers together, smearing the blood on both finger tips. When she parts them, the blood spreads from finger to finger, like a string attached to the two. The blood starts to shine gold, then a bright light spreads from it to envelope both hands of the child. After the light has faded small balls of a multicolored light rests in each hand. _

_Her grandmother smiles and claps once. "That's the way, dear one." The child smiles brightly, her green eyes flashing emerald. She brings her hands down and looks at the two balls. "Now, what do you want them to do?" the woman asks. _

_The child Angela thinks about it. "I think...I want them to become two little nice dragons," she says brightly. _

_"Then tell them," the woman says. T_

_he child looks at the balls. "I want you to become two small gentle and nice dragons, as big as my arms." The balls of light flash brightly, then fade and become two thin dragons colored silver with a prismatic sheen. Their single pair of wings spread as wide as the length of their bodies which are a little over a foot. Their four legs end in reptilian feet with tiny claws. Their eyes, slit pupiled, are the only difference in the two. One's is colored bright purple and the other's is colored magenta pink. The child squeals as the two dragons start to fly around her, rubbing up against her like cats. _

_Serisha smiles. "What will you call them?" she asks laughingly as the one with purple eyes turns it's attention to her. _

_"Violet and Rose," the girl says without any hesitation.The present Angela smiles, fleeting memories of the two guardian dragons flashing through her mind._

_Serisha stops laughing and looks at her grandchild. "Now, when we try to access the Star Santuary, what do we say?" _

_The child calms down. "We say...'I summon the power of the Stars within me and the power of the Star Key line to open the portal to the Star Sanctuary. With my offering of blood, open Star Sanctuary,'" she says clearly, despite her years. _

_Serisha smiles and hugs her granddaughter. "That's right Angela." _

_The memory Angela is witnessing starts to fade./_

_**Angela nods, remembering how to call on her power. She focuses on the ball of star energy and finds a loose thread. She follows it to her left palm. She opens her eyes and looks at her hand. -What will I use to cut it?- Then she remembers her wound. She smears her left hand on her chest, finding the blood still wet, and then raises her hands. "I summon the power of the Stars within me and the Star Key line to open the portal to the Star Sanctuary. With my offering of blood, open Star Sanctuary!" she shouts clearly and commandingly, somehow finding her voice for this one time. She claps her hands together then parts them. The blood on her hands spreads between them and starts to glow bright gold. Soon the gold light turns into the multicolored light and, instead of gathering around her hands, the light bursts from the blood to stop a few feet in front of her and grows to form a large rectangle. The light dims into a portal of bright prismatic light. She looks to the man beside her. **_

_**He nods approvingly. "Yes, that is the portal to the Star Sanctuary. Now go, enter it." She flys close to it but notices the man hasn't moved. She looks at him but he shakes his head. "I cannot go for I am not of the Star Key bloodline. Only you can go." **_

_**She looks uncertainly at the portal, then nods, determination in her eyes. She flys through it.**_

_**The Star Sanctuary turns out to be her space dream, except more beautiful, and where the swing had been there is a beautiful ivory gazebo, ivy trailing up and down the columns that holds up the domed roof. Angela walks to the Sanctuary. Inside she finds a small altar. It is plain except for a small silver plaque in the middle of it. Angela reads it, eyes becoming wide and glowing silver.**_

_**When she walks out the man smiles, sensing the new power within her. He holds out his hand to her and she takes it, her eyes smiling green. "Now, it is time to see if you can live."/**_

The light flashes around them and Angela feels as though her body is falling very fast. When the light fades they are in the hospital. Again it seems as if time has not moved while they were gone. The man turns to her. _"If you can wake up, you must remember the Prophecy of the Bleeding Angel. I will repeat it for you and if, when, you wake up, it will be engraved in your mind so you won't forget." _He then repeats the prophecy twice. A sad look comes over his face as he stares at her lovingly, then he looks to her body. He pats her hand when he turns back to her. _"It is time for me to go, dear one." _He starts to fade.

Angela tries to call out, already knowing she can't. She is surprised, however, when she hears her voice. "Wait! Who are you and what's your name?"

He smiles as he disappears, his voice echoing in the sudden silence. _"Ker, the proud father of the Angel that led and is still leading us to our greatest era."_ His voice fades into silence as the rest of the worldy noises come to life again.

Angela stares at the place where her father had been. Then she turns to her body. _-Time to see if I can live,-_ she thinks, echoing Ker's words. She walks to her body, stares down on it as the doctors try to keep her alive and work on the severed artery. She climbs onto the operating table and lays down into her body. Everything fades.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama and Yusuke were ushered into a waiting room, Kurama still covered in Angela's blood. They didn't sit down as asked. Instead they paced the room, people staying away from them when they saw the blood all over Kurama's chest, each in their own thoughts. Yusuke was frantic over possibly loosing a woman he had come to consider a baby sister and Kurama despaired about how Angela had come to be so gravely injured. _-Botan! Why!-_ he wanted to ask his absent wife. He couldn't beleive what had happened before his eyes. He couldn't beleive that it had been his wife with the knife. He wanted to know why. Why had she turned like that? Why she had become homocidal? There was no way that she could have become like the others. No way...He paused. _-Wait...I've been gone so long. And she has been flying everywhere, guiding lost souls...Is there a possibility that she had wandered into the Forest of Fools? Might there have been a period where she had taken longer than was expected? But she didn't act oddly at all...Right?-_ he asked himself. He thought about the short time he had had with his wife. She _had_ acted oddly. Like how she hadn't known about Hiei's death, when surely she would have heard it from, if not Koenma, then Kuwabara and Yukina or a fellow guide. And then how she had perked up so soon after being told the grim events that had been happening. Even for her bouncy and happy self, she could be very serious in times like these. _-Oh Botan...-_ He sat down and put his head in his hands, weeping silently.

Yusuke saw and knew what he was thinking, but didn't know what to say to his friend.

Suddenly the men felt a strong power in the emergency room. They looked at each other. _-Angela!- _was their first thought. They got up and started to walk to the double doors that led to the ER, but a nurse stopped them. "I'm sorry sirs, but you can't go in there," she says politely.

Kurama nodded and dragged Yusuke back to pacing with him. Shortly after that, the energy faded away. After several minutes a doctor came into the waiting room and walked up to them. "Sirs..."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or it's characters. I do own Angela, Star, and the twins. I own the Darkness, the shadow creatures, the zombie queen, and the Crimson Force.

AN: Don't shoot me. I don't know any of the YYH characters' blood types, so don't quote me or get mad if you know and I'm wrong. I also don't know exactly what they do when they take an IV out. Okay, we're winding down to the point where I stopped my outline. I haven't actually figured out what happens. Give me time, in the mean time, read some of my Favs and I'll try to put up the more lighthearted story I'm starting. Till we meet again. Also, can you spot an 'Inferno' reference? Good book, though a bit long.

Legend:

_-Thought-_

_**-Telepathy-**_

_/Flashbacks/_

_**/Dream/Visions/**_

**Noise**

_Empathy/feelings_

Chapter Eleven

"Sirs," the doctor said. "I have good news. The young lady is going to make it."

Kurama nearly colapsed with relief, Yusuke did fall to his knees, sighing. "Thank you," he said to the ceiling.

The doctor smiled for a second then became serious. "She is still in grave condition and will need to stay here for awhile longer. She has lost a great deal of blood and we need to know her blood type. Do either of you know?"

Kurama nodded. "Yes, O-positive. I am O-positive and can give her my blood," he said.

The doctor looked at him. "She needs alot of blood, I don't think one person can give it to her on their own. Do you know anyone else that is her blood type?"

Yusuke nodded. "My fiancee. I'll go get her."

The doctor nodded as Yusuke left, then he turned back to Kurama. "We need to get you cleaned up first." Kurama followed the doctor as he led him out of the waiting room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yusuke bounded into the training room where he found Kuwabara and Star. "Hi," he said breathless. "Where's Yukina?"

"With the twins," Star said, coming over to him.

"Star, I need your help," Yusuke said as he hugged her. "Angela needs alot of blood and I remember you saying you were her blood type. Can you do it?"

Star nodded. "I'll do anything for her."

Yusuke turned to Kuwabara. "Have you contacted Koenma?"

Kuwabara nodded. "Yeah. He said that he hadn't seen Botan since we left for the tournament. He said he'll keep the SDF on high alert for her."

Star turned to Yusuke, sadness in her eyes. "Don't tell Kurama, but I have a little ability to see into the past...I looked back to when I was drowned...It was Botan."

Yusuke was silent. Then he held his fiancee. "We'll get to the bottom of all of this, I promise."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angela opened her eyes to find that she was in a hospital room. She looked around her. Kurama was snoozing in a nearby chair. "Kurama?" she croaked, her throat dry.

Kurama was instantly awake. He leaned towards her, worry in his face. "Angela, how do you feel?" he asked, not quite holding her hand that was closest to him, mainly because it had an IV in it.

Angela looked at it and turned sickly white. "I was okay until I saw the needle shoved in my arm." She laid back down, feeling her ears and the back of her neck start to burn, warning signs that she was about to pass out, which was normal when ever a needle was 'shoved' up her arm. She had had plenty of blood tests as a child when they had her on medicines for depression. Luckily, when she grew up, they had taken her off of the pills.

Kurama saw her reaction and called for a nurse. One came in immediately and checked Angela over. "Is everything alright?" the male nurse asked.

Angela shook her head and said through her teeth, "No, you sissy mother fuckin' shitty jackassed bitch!" Both males' eyebrows went up at her language. "I've got a damn needle shoved up my arm and it hurts!"

Kurama looked at the male nurse. "Is there a possibility that you can take the IV out?"

The nurse nodded. "I guess it will be alright since she's up now." He gently took the IV out and put a bandage where it had been, then he left hurridly, afraid of the tongue lashing the woman could dish out.

Angela sighed while Kurama smiled slightly at the speed the nurse had left. Then the sad look he had had for the past few days returned. He reached over and took Angela's hand "Angela...I'm sorry about what happened. I didn't even suspect Botan-" he started but Angela stopped him, shaking her head.

"Kurama, that wasn't Botan," she said.

He looked at her, confused by what she said. "What do you mean?"

Angela tried to sit up, but then thought better of it when a wave of dizziness and slight pain washed over her. She laid back down. "It was a creature called a Death Puppet. The Crimson Force creates a copy of a being that they have captured and it's virtually an exact copy except for the personality because thoughts of death and killing override it's every thought, so of course there's going to be a change in personality and that's why it's called a Death Puppet," she said in a rush, wanting to reassure Kurama, knowing that thinking his wife had done this was eating him up inside.

Kurama stared at her. "What?" he asked after awhile.

Angela sighed. "When do I get out of the hospital? I have alot to tell all of you, but this isn't the right place to tell my story."

Kurama, still stunned at being told that it wasn't his wife that had held the knife, stumbled for a few seconds before he gathered his wits. "Uh..The doctor said that once you regained your strength, we could take you home. But then you would still need alot of bed rest," he said.

Angela nodded, relaxing a bit, placing her hand on her belly as habit, then she panicked. "Kurama! The baby!"

Kurama put a comforting hand on her arm. "The baby is fine, don't worry," he said soothingly. "Now rest." Angela nodded, and fell immediatly to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several days later Angela was laying in her bed at the shrine with Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Koenma, who had come in to hear Angela's news in person. Angela sighed, not sure how they were going to take her news. "Well...When I was taken to the hospital, my soul disconnected with my body." She waited for a reaction, but there was no reaction besides Yusuke's 'I've been in that situation before.' She sighed again. "A man came to me, an Angel. He said that he had something to show me and that I had to go with him. I wasn't sure what was happening but I went with him anyways. When I took his hand a light flashed around us and we were transported back 9000 years to my birth...Then we were transported back a little more, I'm not sure by how much, but we saw a seer. She had had a vision of my birth and the things I would do. It was a prophecy known as the Bleeding Angel, I'll tell you about it at the end of my story. A side note, I was the daughter of Rianda, princess and second child to King Aer and Queen Serisha, my bloodline was called the Star Key line, that's important. I was destined to become Queen since my uncle Dier could not have kids. We then were transported a thousand years later when I was Queen. There had been twelve Angels, known as the Fallen Twelve, who had taken a liking to the pain, torture, blood, and death of others. They also wanted to over throw the rulership of the Angels and take over the worlds by force. I had to banish them into deep outer space. They were enveloped in eleven pods, because two were twins. Oblong, smooth and red..." She paused for Kurama's and Yusuke's gasp.

_-The meteorite!-_ Kurama thought.

She continued, "Then we transported to the time of the Great Darkness. It turns out that it was created by the Fallen Twelve and fed on pain, blood and death. Before the Fallen Twelve were banished, the leader, Seir, cast a spell on it so that it would grow until it was really powerful, and then it would try to take over the worlds. It managed to feed off of the wars and evil deeds of the other worlds. So four thousand years later, it was powerfull enough to take over the worlds, but I made the suggestion to fight it, and the other Angels followed me. Then, when we weren't winning I came up with the sealing, except the difference between this sealing and my sealing is that they didn't seal their souls with it and they used Star power. It would have worked just as good as mine except Seir gave it a little power so that it could cast one spell and that was the prophecy about how it would come back. Then we were transported to the Civil War era in America and we saw one of the Fallen Twelve, who call themselves the Crimson Force, land in the plantation and create the zombie queen to create an army. It no longer looks like an Angel..." She described what it looked like and Koenma turned visibly green and Yusuke and Kuwabara weren't far behind. "Well, then we transported to when the meteorite fell in the Forest of Fools, but we weren't able to see much because of a shield that they had."

She paused and Yusuke spoke up, "What about this Prophecy?"

"It's a prophecy that foretold my destiny." She sighed, then chanted in a haunting voice, "_'The green eyed grandchild of King Aer shall one day lead the Angels to their greatest era, banishing those that would do evil to the worlds, but at a high price. Thrice she shall do this before her body is slain by traitorous hands should the one with crimson eyes fall. High her spirit shall soar to uncover what was lost and gain entrance to the stars to join her kith and kin. Under the night sky will she rise to shine hope on the worlds. However the eleven stars of the fallen shall chase her into darkness. Without aid the stars will vanish from the skies in the wake of the Bleeding Angel and leave no one to ponder their loss. Should aid come from twice born, twice dead, a shining star, good hearts, once evil hearts, the backing of a child-god and the power of the lost bloodline, the star of hope will once again shine to find what was lost by her hands and the Bleeding Angel shall be healed.'_ " Her voice returned to normal. "And that's the Prophecy of the Bleeding Angel," she said. She held up her hands to stop interruptions. "The Angel said that half of it has been fullfilled. I've banished evil three times, and I've been slain by traitorous hands."

Yusuke interrupted despite her held up hand. "But then how are you alive? Hiei, I'm sure the prophecy means him by 'crimson eyes', is dead. Right?"

Angela shook her head. "What I killed was a Death Puppet, a 'trick' that the Crimson Force has mastered while in space. I don't know what has happened to Hiei. We weren't sure if I would be able to come back to life, 'cuz we didn't know if Hiei was alive or dead, there was only one way to find out, but the Angel said he still had one more thing to show me. He took me into space and told me that the most powerfull enchanters and the Star Key line could fly among the stars. It turns out that there's a sixth element, Star power, however, it is only in some of the enchanters and the Star Key line and it is tied to our body, in our blood. He also told me that there was a power that I needed in a sacred place among the stars called the Star Sanctuary, it was like to Angels what Heaven is like to Humans. Only the Star Key line was able to open the portal to the Star Sanctuary. He said he couldn't teach me because he wasn't of the Star Key line, I had to remember how to find the power. I had a memory of when my grandmother was teaching me how to use my Star power. I opened the portal and inside I found a plaque." She grew quiet, remembering what the plaque had said.

"Well...what did it say?" Koenma asked.

Angela shook her head. "It is not the time for it." She took in a breath and continued, "Well, then we came back to the present again and he said it was time for me to try to go back into my body. He then disappeared. I climbed back into my body. The next thing I remember is waking up with that IV in my arm, damn the son of a bitch that put it in there to the ninth circle of hell," she grumbled.

Yusuke smiled. "Not a fan of needles eh?" he asked.

Kurama ignored him. "So this means that Hiei is more than likely alive," he said gently.

Angela nodded, smiling. "Yes."

Koenma 'hm'ed. "Well, I'll have to write down that prophecy. And about that aid...I know I'm in it as 'child-god'. Twice dead is the dumb ass here," he said, thumbing Yusuke.

"Hey!" was the indignant reply from the 'twice dead'.

"And 'twice born' would be me," Kurama said.

"And 'shining star' would be Star," Angela said. "I also know what the 'power of the lost bloodline' is. Now, who are the 'once evil hearts' and the 'good hearts'?"

They thought about it for several seconds then Kuwabara showed that he did have brains. "Maybe the demons in the border patrol. Some of them used to be evil. And some demons have always been good. And not to mention I'm a good heart." The others stared at him.

Kurama nodded after awhile. "Yes, that would make sense."

"Well, with half of it fulfiled, all we can do know is figure out how to fight the Crimson Force," Angela said after a bit.

"Yes. Did this Angel by any chance tell you how long we had until the Crimson Force arrives?" Kurama asked.

Angela shook her head. "No, but I doubt we have alot of time."

Kurama nodded. "Then our best bet to figure out how to fight the Crimson Force is to find the three that are here."

Angela held up two fingers. "No, there are only two now. While I reviewed our battle with the Darkness, I noticed that Lar, the CF, was also sucked into the dimensional hole."

Yusuke snapped his fingers. "There! You said it!" The others looked at him. He explained, "All we have to do is seal them like we did with the Darkness."

Angela glared at him. "You mean _I _sealed the Darkness. And don't forget, to do that someone with a strong soul would have to be sealed with them. We lost Sensui and Itsuki for that reason." The glare turned cold. "Who are you willing to volunteer for that purpose?"

Yusuke wilted. He held up his hands. "Ssorry."

Silence grew as they retreated into their own thoughts. Finally Kurama looked at Angela. "Angela, are you able to make shields like you did when we fought the Darkness?" he asked.

Angela nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"I'm thinking that we must go back to the Forest of Fools, and by 'we' I mean myself, Yusuke, Kuwabara, yourself of course, Star and over fifty demons from the border patrol. With your shields, we may be able to roam through the forest with little trouble from the demons there."

Koenma looked at Kurama. "Are you sure this will work?" he asked.

Kurama shrugged. "At the moment we're out of options."

Koenma nodded. "You're leaving out the 'backing' from me. I'll send all of the SDF with you. In the meantime I think it would be safe to bring Yukina and the twins to Spirit world for protection." Everyone nodded.

The others left Angela's room except for Kurama. He stayed at her bedside, unable to ask what he wanted to ask. Angela's eyes softened, able to feel his confusion and grief through her Empathy. She patted his hand. "Kurama, I don't know that answer, I don't know what happened to Hiei, Botan and the others that disappeared in the Forest of Fools. Maybe they escaped and are wandering lost in the forest, like the fake Hiei. Or maybe they're still in the clutches of the Crimson Force. I don't know. But I do know we'll get our revenge on the Crimson Force. The prophecy says so."

Kurama shook his head. "No, the prophecy has several endings. It could have ended with you dying because Hiei had fallen, it can still end in favor of the Crimson Force, or it can end with us winning. Don't believe that just because a prophecy says something is going to happen it's going to happen the way you want it to. Look at the prophecy the Darkness had made. It thought that it would be free of the seal with the blood and sacrifice of an Angel. But it was only freed from one seal right into another. Learn from that lesson. There are always loop holes in prophecies." He patted her hand in turn and got up to leave.

Angela called to him before he closed the door behind him. "I'm sorry I don't know what happened to Botan, but eventually you'll be reunited, either in this life or in the afterlife, you'll be together again."

He nodded. "I know."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or it's characters. I do own Angela, Star, and the twins. I own the Darkness, the shadow creatures, the zombie queen, and the Crimson Force.

AN: This one is going to be shorter. I'm trying to build the suspence. Bear with me.

Legend:

_-Thought-_

_**-Telepathy-**_

_/Flashbacks/_

_**/Dream/Visions/**_

**Noise**

_Empathy/feelings_

Chapter Twelve

"Angela? How are you doing?" Kurama asked the petite blonde.

Angela looked at him as she concentrated on the shield bubble that she had created around her, her family and the seventy plus army consisting of demons and SDF officers. She shrugged, slight sweat rolling down her cheek. She looked to the crater far beneath them. "I'll do better when we're on the ground. It's hard to keep the shield up in the air." Star took her adopted sister's hand and lent her psychic strength to the shield. Angela smiled at the red haired woman and squeezed her hand. "That helps alot."

Mukuro examined the crater and the surrounding Forest of Fools. "There's no sign of the Crimson Force or any other demons," she said after a bit. She saw Angela stiffen, the woman's hand covering her growing tummy reflexively. "Angela? What is it?" Mukuro asked softly.

"It's..it's them...They're calling me..." Angela whispered, hearing a hissing growl in her mind, flashes of twin glowing red eyes flashing across her vision.

**_-Come her child. We forgive you Angela. Come here,-_** they said.

"It's the twins Urra and Uar. They know we're here," Angela continued, trying to drown out the horrible chant.

"Can you find where they are?" Mukuro asked.

Angela concentrated on the malice she was feeling from the twins. After ahwile she nodded. "Yes. There." She pointed a few miles to the west of the crater.

Mukuro nodded and looked around her. "People? Are we ready?" she shouted.

"AYE!" was the reply.

Kurama took his place beside Angela, intent on keeping her from harm once they entered the forest. Angela closed her eyes and the shield ball flew to the crater and then zipped towards the area she had pointed out, leaving a wide path in it's wake as it toppled the trees in front of it.

Suddenly the shield crashed into another shield. They had stopped several yards from where the twins were. Everyone stood and stared at the numerous zombies before them. "Now what do we do?" Jin asked, grim. "If me memory isn't failing me, these sorry blokes were near unbeatable. They just get right back up, no matter the damage."

Evil laughter rang out from beyond the zombies. The source of the laughter came into view as two bloody and burned figures lifted out of the crowd of zombies on bloody wings. "You weren't exagerrating when you described them," Yusuke said to Angela, trying to joke but failing miserably. Angela just kept staring at the twins Urra and Uar.

"Sso," one hissed as it glared at Angela. "The Queen seems to have fallen far from her high throne. Now she is a mere mortal Human. How very sad."

Angela's eyes hardened. "I may no longer be an Angel, but don't even think to say that I've fallen. You, Urra, are the one that has fallen, along with your brother and fellow Crimson Force," Angela said clearly, sounding more like the queen she once was than the mortal woman.

Urra laughed and her brother spoke up. "You sound as if you can take us child. You no longer have the power you once have and there seems to be an unbeatable army between you and us, each controled by four zombie queens."

Angela smiled. "I may not have the same amount of power, but I still have power and can remedy the situation." She then started to speak in another language, a sacred language of the Angels that only the enchanters and royal family knew of and was used to cast spells that did not require the chants to the Stars for power. Her eyes started to glow silver and her hair floated about her with silver tints. The fighters around her could see a faint silver dust behind her that looked to be the faint image of wings. Then they heard a shriek and turned back to the zombies. A silver dust was starting to fall on them, freezing them in place.

Urra sneered. "So it may seem you still have some power, but that spell only works on the zombies not us or the zombie queens and the spell won't last long. What shall you do?"

Mukuro smiled. "Well, we shall have to destroy the zombie queens before the spell wears off." She launched forward, yelling, "Strike!" Several demon fighters surged forth with her and started to battle the zombie queens, who were formidable foes. After several minutes of fighting, the zombie queens died. "Now! Fire Starters!" She yelled. Several demons with fire techniques came to the front to put ablaze the remains of the zombie queens. The spell wore off and the zombie slaves shrieked as they turned to dust.

Mukuro looked around for the twins, but couldn't find them. Suddenly Angela shrieked "Mukuro!" as the twins started to attack them.

Urra came up behind one of the demons and hissed "Blood Haze!" A fog enveloped the demon and everyone heard his screams of pain, the fog turning red as it sucked the blood from the demon through the pores of his skin.

Uar surprised an SDF officer and gurgled "Red Death!" Suddenly the woman was surrounded by a red orb and was electrified by red lightening in the ball of energy. Her screams of pain became silent after awhile.

In the mean time the twins had whispered "Crimson Scythe" and red energy scythes appeared in their hands and they proceeded to go on a killing melee, slashing through the demons and SDF officers and using their spells when they felt like enjoying the sounds of torture.

"Everyone! Get back in the shield!" Angela screamed.

Mukuro repeated her scream. "Retreat! Now!"

Once all of the survivors were in the shield bubble, Angela took off. The twins laughed as they watched their ex-queen run with her wings pressed agains her back, the Angel version of running away with their tail between their legs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I didn't know they would be that powerful," Angela cried, not for herself but for the people that had died due to her lack of knowledge.

Kurama patted her shoulder. "Don't put their deaths on your shoulders. You did not lead us into battle, we went of our own free will, knowing it would be dangerous." He looked to the assembled higher officers of the border patrol and SDF crowded into the meeting room of the border patrol. The others were tending to the wounded and resting. "But it's not that they are more powerful than us. In fact, they're more like S+ class demons. One of the reasons we lost so many is that we underestimated their power and were unfamiliar to their attacks and speed. They can attack from any angle and they don't have to be close to cast their spells on anyone." The others nodded. He went on, "However, they might have advantage over speed and are skillful in fighting, but they have flaws. Their spells were useless against those inside the shield, and their weapons can be blocked. Not to mention we out number them greatly."

Mukuro nodded and said, "One thing we got from this battle is information that we can use to form a strategy against them."

Angela only half listened, memories of her past life coming to her as she thought about what Kurama had said about them fighting willingly. _-I might not have led them into battle as I did my people, but they died because of my mistakes again. I failed to realize what the Fallen Twelve had been planning, failed to stop the growth of the Darkness, and failed to make sure the Fallen Twelve could never come back. Now they're here and people are dying for my mistakes,-_ she thought miserably.

Kurama saw her fretting silently. "I believe it is time for us to retire, we'll come back tomorrow to discuss strategy," he said quietly.

Mukuro nodded, saying, "Meeting dismissed."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama sat by Angela's bedside. He wanted to talk, but he didn't know how to start. Angela laid in bed quietly for a few minutes then spoke. "Kurama, did you see the zombies?" she paused, "I mean, did you see who they were?"

Kurama nodded. "Yes, some of them were the ones that had disappeared into the forest."

They were quiet before Angela broached the subject again. "Hiei and Botan weren't there."

Kurama shook his head. "No, they weren't."

They were silent again, then Angela spoke, "What do you think that means?"

"I don't know."

Angela sighed. "I'm tired Kurama, I used up alot of energy during the battle," she said quietly. Kurama nodded, kissed her forehead and left the room Angela had been given at the demon palace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angela knocked lightly on Star's and Yusuke's door to their room the next day. "Star?" she called.

Star opened the door, "Yes Angela?"

"I was wondering if you could help me with something?" Angela asked. Star nodded and led her into their room. "Where's Yusuke?" Angela asked.

"He's with the others talking strategy," Star replied.

"Good. I don't want anyone to know about what were about to do."

Star looked questioningly at her adopted sister as she closed the door and locked it. Angela explained. "I want you to help me try to 'see' Hiei and Botan."

Star nodded. She went to the closet and pulled out a suitcase. In it were her viewing crystals, meditation insense and candles. She set them up on the floor on a silk blanket with a pentacle embroidered in the middle of it. The crystals went into the center and five colored candles went on each point of the star, starting from the top and going right, green, yellow, red, blue, and purple. She lit the candles and sat down near the red candle, motioning Angela to sit opposite of her.

They joined hands and combined their psychic powers to 'see' Hiei and Botan. As they watched the crystals, a faint image started to flicker in them. Angela gasped. It was Hiei, heavily battered, bruised and injured. Hope flared in Angela. She was about to try to call out to him with her mind when the image became clouded by red fog, then the image disappeared from the crystals.

Angela looked to Star, who shook her head. "I don't know what it means," she said in answer to Angela's silent question. "It may mean he is alive or it might be a vision from the past. I don't know. I have tried before to 'see' him but only got the red fog."

Angela nodded and got up as Star blew out the candles and gathered up her things, carefully stowing them away. "I guess I should go to the meeting," she said.

Star nodded, "I'll go with you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angela and Star walked in as Kurama summed up their strategy. "...So, everyone knows what we're supposed to do? Long range attackers will stay behind a large barrier, hopefully made by Angela, that is if you will," he turned to Angela, who nodded. He continued, "Then the long range attackers that can fly will attack from above, and teams consisting of one person that can cast a shield and an attacker will attack close range, this way you have protection against the enemies' spells and some protection against their weapons. We will overwhelm them and try to force them into a cage created by Mukuro's ability to cut through space, this way we can hopefully slice them into peices if we aren't able to kill them with any of our other attacks."

Chu spoke up. "What if they have created more of those damned zombies and their queens?"

Angela spoke up, "Then I'll cast the spell to freeze the other zombies and our fire starters can incinerate the zombie queens."

Kurama nodded, "Yes, that would do."

Mukuro stood up. "We train for a week. Get started. Dismissed." Everyone nodded and left to inform the rest of the army of their strategy.

Kurama looked at Angela, noting her silence. "Angela, what is it?"

Angela looked at Star and Yusuke, who had stayed. Star nodded and took Yusuke out of the room, closing the door behind her. Angela turned around, and immediately sat in the nearest chair, suddenly dizzy. Kurama rushed to her. She waved him off. "I and Star combined our powers to find Hiei and Botan. We didn't see Botan, but we got a glimps of Hiei. He's not a zombie, or wasn't when we saw him. We're not sure if it was the present time, the future, or the past." She started to cry. "Kurama, I didn't know it would hurt so much to see him again."

Kurama came and held her, letting her cry on his shoulder. "We'll find him, we'll find him and Botan. Don't worry." Angela nodded, though she didn't believe him much and could 'feel' that he didn't believe it much either.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or it's characters. I do own Angela, Star, and the twins. I own the Darkness, the shadow creatures, the zombie queen, and the Crimson Force.

WARNING: It gets gruesome and bloody. Your warned.

Legend:

_-Thought-_

_**-Telepathy-**_

_/Flashbacks/_

_**/Dream/Visions/**_

**Noise**

_Empathy/feelings_

Chapter Thirteen

"Look Uar," Urra hissed a few days later, pointing to the army of demons and SDF officers, led by Angela, Kurama and Mukuro that stood several yards in front of them, surrounded by Angela's shield. "It seems that they have come back for more punishment."

Uar nodded. "Yes, but we have reinforcements," he gurgled. "RISE! My faithful servants!" he shouted. Suddenly an army of zombies surrounded the shield bubble, led by three zombie queens standing next to the twins.

Angela smiled. "Haven't we already gone through this?" she asked before she spoke the ancient spell of petrification. This time when the zombies froze, the zombie queens initiated the attack, but they were quickly dealt with as Angela and several other fire starters attacked with their fire balls.

Mukuro didn't wait for the zombie queens to burn to ashes before she gave the order to attack. "Now! Take your places!" she yelled as she and her shielder surged out of the shield bubble towards the twins, shocked at the new use of power that their ex-queen had just displayed and how efficiently they had taken out their army. Mukuro made a vertical slash of her hand and a cut in space appeared where the twins were.

Urra and Uar managed to dodge but Urra sliced the tip of her wing. She cried out, "You BITCH!" Then she rushed the orange haired woman, materializing her scythe.

Nani, her shielder, created a barrier just in time to save Mukuro's head. Mukuro smiled and punched the Crimson Force officer in the gut. Urra gasped and backed away. Mukuro grinned as her group of fighters surrounded the female twin.

Uar was quickly surrounded by pairs of shielders and attackers led by Touya. He smiled briefly before he blurred out of existence. One of the men screamed as he was split open from his throat to his groin, like some kind of disected animal, his guts spewing out as he felt extreme pain before he died.

Touya shouted to his group, "Shields UP!" The shields helped, but Touya's group was experiencing severe wounds.

Angela noticed. "Touya! I'll try to help!"

She turned to Kurama. "Look sharp, be ready to tell them where he is." She put her hand on his arm and then started to speak in that ancient language.

Suddenly Kurama's vision blurred, then cleared. He now had thermal vision. "Touya! To your left!" he shouted. Touya turned sharply and lashed out with his ice swords on both of his hands.

Uar shrieked as he felt pain lash through his leg. He slowed down enough for Rinku, standing behind Angela's shields, to wrap him in his yo-yos. Uar yelled, "Urra!"

Urra was in no position to reply. She was being attacked from all sides. "Arg! I'm busy here!" she screamed as she lashed out with her scythe, cleanly decapitating one of the SDF officers. His shielder stared as blood gushed out of his neck and covered her. Urra grinned at the blood.

Suzuka saw her grin and blasted her with an energy ball from behind. She screamed as her wings were heavily damaged. She turned around so fast that his shielder hardly had time to get the shield up. Urra slashed Suzuka across the chest.

Mukuro saw Suzuka start to bleed profusely. "Suzuka! Retreat and let someone else take over!" Suzuka nodded through his pain, the slash was deep, only a minimum of muscles kept his insides from pouring out like another unfortunate soul.

His shielder dragged him towards Angela. Angela saw him and stopped the chanting. Kurama's vision turned back to normal. Angela rushed to Suzuka. "Oh Suzi!" she cried.

Suzuka smiled through his grimace. "Didn't you promise not to call me that again?" he said through clenched teeth.

"Shut up," Star said, coming over. She turned to Angela. "You can't heal him, it will take too much energy and you need that to keep the shield up. Let me heal him, I might not be able to do much but it's a shot." Angela nodded and turned back to the battle reluctantly. Star looked at the blonde man's wound. She shook her head and put her hands over the gash, closing her eyes. Soon a soft glow emanated from her hands. Since she had met Yukina seven months ago she had been learning how to heal, a talent that she had discovered when she was trapped in the run down mansion on the plantation with Angela and all of the captured psychics. The wound started to close up slightly. After awhile she stopped. "That's all I can do," she panted. The wound was only half as deep as before, but it still bled heavily. She looked to Kurama. "Can you do anything?"

Kurama nodded. "Maybe." He brought out several seeds and grew them into small white blossoms. "You will have to crush them and mix them with warm water. Here," he then brought out another seed and grew it into a large plant that resembled a four leaf clover. He manipulated the plant to become a makeshift bowl. He turned to Angela. "Can you make some warm water?" he asked as Star crushed the flowers, which Kurama had manipulated into a state akin to having sun dried them.

Angela nodded, came over and put her hands over the bowl. "How much?" she asked.

"Barely a fourth way full," he replied.

Angela nodded again and used her water power to gather the condensation from the air and filled the bowl a fourth of the way full with water, then she used her fire power to warm the water. "There."

Star quickly put the crushed flowers in the bowl and used another leaf that Kurama had manipulated into a make shift pestle to make a paste. When she was done she lathered the paste onto Suzuka's wounds. She then retried the healing. This time the wound almost healed completely and the bleeding lessened. Star, Angela and Kurama sighed. Star turned to the medical supplies to get the bandages to wrap Suzuka's wounds. There had been nothing in the supplies to deal with so severe a wound. Angela and Kurama turned back to the battle.

Uar, having escaped Rinku's yo-yos, was now exchanging blows with Kuwabara and Touya, their shielders gone. "Face it mortals! You cannot win against us! We are far superior to you," he hissed as he slashed Kuwabara's arm.

Kuwabara grimaced, he was lucky to have dodged that blow, it had been meant to take his arm. "So you say! But why don't you look around. We seem to have the upper hand!" he retorted as he parried Uar's next blow with his dimension sword.

Urra exchanged blows with Shishi while she tried to dodged Mukuro's space slices. "You're weak and too slow!" she sneered as she turned to Mukuro, having forced Shishi back as a brutal blow from the scythe knocked against the shield from his shielder.

It was Mukuro's turn to sneer. "I wouldn't take another step if I were you," she said calmly.

Urra growled. "What is that supposed to mean demon?"

Mukuro continued to sneer as she gestured around the bloody Crimson Force officer. "Look around you. You might have managed to avoid my attacks, but you have caged yourself."

Urra looked around frantically as she noticed that what Mukuro said was true, there was no space wide enough for her to flee that would not slice a limb off. Mukuro laughed evilly as she made quick criss-cross slashes at the fallen Angel. Urra let out a blood curdling scream as she fell apart.

Uar turned sharply as he heard his twin scream. "Urra!" Touya and Kuwabara smirked as Rinku again captured the bloody Angel while his attention was turned to the peices of his sister. Without having to tell each other the plan, Touya and Kuwabara rushed and skewered Uar through the chest and back. Uar let out his own death scream as everyone cheered.

Almost as soon as the two Crimson Force officers died Angela felt life start to return to the land, as if it had been ridden of a curse. Angela sighed and turned to Kurama, "It's over, for now at least, this forest is safe. Their taint is disappearing now that they're dead."

Kurama smiled and turned to the fighters. "This battle is over. Let's go home and prepare. We have the rest of the Crimson Force coming, and they number in nine."

Mukuro took up his order. "Men! Let's go home!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angela sat by Suzuka's bed as the blonde man slept. _-Poor Suzuka. I didn't want anyone to get hurt, though I knew that it was inevitable. Despite our great strategy, people still died, now we're down to two thirds of our original army, and the next battle will be against nine Crimson Force officers, and Seir is an Enchanter,-_ she despaired.

Kurama stepped into the room, sighing when he saw Angela. "Angela, he'll be alright, he just needs to rest, he lost alot of blood," he said as he came and put a hand on her shoulder. "You should be resting too, you used a lot of energy."

Angela looked at him, then nodded, reading the ernest in his eyes and feeling his concern for her. She got up then took a sharp breath, her hand going to her obvious big tummy. Kurama reached out to her. "Angela! What's wrong?" he asked, worried that something might have happened to the baby due to her using so much energy.

Angela smiled, grabbed his hand and pressed it against her stomach. After a few seconds Kurama smiled too as he felt a thump against his palm. "The baby is a kicker, that's for sure," she said through her tears. Kurama immediately held her, as she started to sob. "I wish Hiei were here, I wish it so much," she cried. "I wished on a shooting star three months ago that we would never be apart! But it wasn't a shooting star, it was the pod carrying the twins, and they took him away!" Kurama held her for a long time, letting her cry against his chest as she let the pain that she had been bearing silently come out.

After awhile she fell asleep against him, exhausted from the fight and crying. Kurama gently picked her up and took her to her room. When he tucked her into bed she automaticaly reached for the pillow that she had brought with her from Yukina's and Kuwabara's house, the pillow that Hiei would normally use when they stayed there. As she cuddled the pillow, Kurama smiled sadly at her, rubbing the hair from her tear streaked face; he had done the same thing, bringing the pillow that Botan had slept on from their apartment. He walked to the window and looked at the night sky. _-Botan, where are you? Are you safe, are you even alive?-_ he asked the night sky, tears coming to his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**/Angela rocked on the swing in the Star Sanctuary. Since she opened the Star Sanctuary, her dream of it had returned to it's peaceful state, the state it had been in before the Fallen Twelve had invaded it. She looked ahead of her, where the path of lush grass ended in space, the spot Hiei would enter in, expecting him to show up and come to her side to tell her that he was alive and safe, that he was coming back to her. **_

**_After awhile she shook her head and wiped the tears off of her face that had leaked from her eyes unnoticed as she had waited. -I came here for a reason. I should do it,- she thought as she stood up and let her mind roam into the depth of space, searching for that taint that was the Crimson Force. After a long time she found it. She then marked where it was and let her mind reach farther. After a longer time she found Earth, the basis of the three worlds. She calculated how far between the Crimson Force and Earth. Her eyes flew open. -That's not enough time! Can we summon a force strong enough to combat the last of the Fallen Twelve? And we don't even know how strong Seir is. He has had so long to train his magic. Can I counter any spell he throws at us?-_ _she asked dispairingly. She thought about how soon they would be to Earth, then, as she thought about Earth, something niggled at her mind, saying that she should inspect Earth again. She did so and her eyes widened. -Oh no! I must warn them!-_ _She hurridly sat on the swing and woke herself./_**

Angela awoke abruptly. Kurama, snoozing in a nearby chair, sat up, alert to Angela's distress. "What is it?"

Angela looked at him, worry and horror in her eyes. "Summon a meeting immediately!" she ordered. Kurama nodded. Angela quickly got out of bed and they headed out the door.

Kurama knocked loudly on Mukuro's and Yomi's door. Yomi answered. "Yes Kurama?" he asked, not drowsy in the least, a sign that he hadn't been sleeping. Mukuro came to stand behind him.

"We need to call a meeting now," Kurama said firmly.

"What's the matter?" Mukuro asked as she went back to the little table in their room that had a list of names that she and Yomi had been working on, trying to find strong demons to recruit.

Angela walked in. "I have important info on the rest of the Crimson Force and something else. It's important."

Mukuro nodded, trusting the girl in anything dealing with the Crimson Force. She gathered up her lists and they headed out of the room and towards the meeting room. After about a minute Mukuro said, "All right, everyone is coming."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright people, remember the prophecy? The one I told you about before the first time we faced the twins Urra and Uar?" Angela asked the higher officers of the border patrol and SDF. Everyone nodded. "There was a part about how I would gain entrance into the stars. That is a place called the Star Sanctuary, it's where I found 'what was lost'. I am also able to enter the Star Sanctuary in my dreams, though it is partially open, meaning it isn't fully there. I can't explain. It was there in my dreams that I first dreamed about the nine left of the Crimson Force heading to Earth. Last night I went to the Sanctuary in my dreams to gauge how much time we had until they came." She took a breath. "We have about three weeks." Everyone gasped.

"But, we can't possibly train or gather enough fighters in that time." Natsume said.

Angela sighed. "I know, and there is more." She paused before going on. "The three Fallen Angels that landed made more than seven zombie queens." She plowed on over the gasps and mutters. "There are about fifteen with a hundred zombies each, and they await the call of Seir to awaken. They have been waiting for along time, gaining power just like the Darkness during their long wait, dating back to the first Fallen Angel that came to Earth, Lar. That was during the Civil War era in America." She fell silent.

Rinku was the first to speak. "Angela? Can your spell hold that many?"

Angela shook her head, "No, not if I am holding the shield up as well."

Mukuro spoke into the silence that followed Angela's words. "Well, then that means starting now everyone gathers all of the demons ranging from B class to S+ class. We will aslo need to enhance our strategy. Lets get started."

Angela interrupted Mukuro. "Wait. I also have one more thing to say. The leader of the Crimson Force is a powerful Enchanter and has had eight thousand years to train his magic. He will be too strong without my help, meaning I won't be able to keep up the petrification spell for longer than a few breaths to conserve my power to battle Seir. He is more powerful than me, was more powerful than me when I was queen. The only reason I was able to banish him was due to all of the Enchanters and the royal line working together to bind his and the rest of the Fallen Twelve's powers." She took a breath before continuing. "I fear that the injuries and deaths we recieved from the twins will pale in comparison to the death the nine will dish out. I want you all to understand that we all have a high chance of not living through this battle. I want to know if you all are still willing to fight. Don't answer me now. I want you to tell the others what we have talked about and give them the chance to back out. I don't want anyone here that doesn't want to fight and possibly die. I can't ask them, I won't ask them, to risk their lives unwillingly."

Chu smiled. "Sheila, the DT gang is behind ya all the way. We would follow you to Hell and back without question."

Jin nodded, "Aye, and willingly at that, no doubt."

Suzuka hobbled in, saying, "You're family, you're our Angel. I don't think we could even dream of leaving you."

Rinku stood on the table to be heard. "He's right, we heard the prophecy. You're our shining star of hope."

Star nodded in agreement. "Remember what my teacher said, if I was engulfed in Darkness I would find a ray of hope and I should defend it with everything I had. You're that hope. Your the star of hope."

Mukuro nodded, saying, "I speak for all of the border patrol. As you have been talking I relayed your wish to know what they thought. And it's unanimous. We're all behind you, as the once evil hearts and good hearts."

A blonde woman stood up, representing the SDF. "Koenma had given us the option to not come, but we had heard of how you were willing to sacrifice yourself again against the Darkness and of your great deeds when you were the queen of the Angels. We came of our own free will, happily, even though we knew our chance of coming back were slim to none. As Chu said, we all would follow you to Hell if that is what it takes to protect our worlds." She walked up to Angela and handed her a lumpy envelope. "It's from King Yama and Koenma. They put all of their power into this. They are behind you all the way."

Angela took the note out of the package.

_Angela,_

_I and my father have endowed this necklace with all of our powers, as you read this we are probably on our death beds, but if that's what it takes to help you defend the worlds, we'll do it. I'm sure you heard of the Mafukan and how I had been endowing it with my power for most of my life in preparation for humanity's next dark day. I guess I also sensed the nine coming, but I had calculated wrong in when they were coming, and not only that but I used it against Sensui. I didn't have the power in the pacifier to help you, so we decided to give you our full powers from our own bodies. Now we no longer have the powers we once had. It will take centuries before we can restore our energies. I hope this power is enough. You will know what to do with it._

_Koenma and King Yama_

Angela wiped the tears from her eyes as she brought out a platinum chain with the largest emerald she had ever seen or even heard of. It was near the size of her palm. She held it to her chest, silently saying 'thank you' to the godling and his father. She looked up at the others, seeing love and determination in all of their eyes. "Thank you. All of you." Kurama came and held her shoulders. She took a breath. "Well, what are we waiting for, as Mukuro had said, let's get started."

Everyone stood and shouted, "AYE!"


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or it's characters. I do own Angela, Star, and the twins. I own the Darkness, the shadow creatures, the zombie queen, and the Crimson Force.

AN: Wow...Is this going to turn into a KA story or will it always stay a HA story even though Hiei's gone? Oooh, we're winding down to the last chapters. Poeple! Please review! I don't care if it's good or bad reviews! Just tell me what you think! Please! I'm down on my knees begging pretty please!

Angela:...That's pathetic. EHI is desperate for reviews. Honestly, I can't tell why she want's reviews, she knows over 750 people have read WA, can't that make her happy?

EHI: (On knees) No! I need reviews!

REVISED AN: I hate working in the time limit of nine months...I'm going through my story making a time line and have found that alot of stuff happens in December in this story.

Legend:

_-Thought-_

_**-Telepathy-**_

_/Flashbacks/_

_**/Dream/Visions/**_

**Noise**

_Empathy/feelings_

Chapter Fourteen

Angela watched the pairs of fighters and shielders train so hard that it was almost as if they were battling each other. It was barely three days since the meeting and Mukuro had recruited near to one hundred and fifty fighters and she was expecting seventy more to come withing two days and hopefully more after that. Angela wanted to train with them but Kurama had put his foot down, saying that she wouldn't be battling hand to hand, she had to concentrate on battling with her magic and her elemental masteries, such as her fireballs and tracking energy balls.

She caught sight of Suzuka and gritted her teeth as he took a hit to his chest. She knew he was fully healed thanks to some of Kurama's strongest healing plants, but she also knew that the ghost wound would still pain him, just as the slashes she had recieved from her first encounter with the shadow creatures and the torture wounds she had received from the Darkness still pained her and it had been about fifteen months since the fateful night at the Powerman 5000 concert and around six or seven months since her torture. As if feeling her gaze her ex-'aunt Suzi' looked over at her and waved, showing that he was fine. Angela nodded, trying to smile.

She walked around the edge of the large field that had been turned into a training arena and watched as the fighters practiced their ultimate attacks, building their stamina to be able to pull off their best tricks more than just a few times. She noticed that B class fighters were starting to show signs of turning into A- class, just like A+ fighters were showing signs of becoming S class. The S class had pumped up enough that she was starting to wonder if maybe there was a class beyond S. _-Maybe three weeks is enough. If their progression keeps going like this, then maybe over half of our army will be at the highest levels of energy class,-_ she thought.

Mukuro came up to her and answered her thought. "More than likely. Of course class level has nothing to do with how well we'll combat the nine. Most of these fighters haven't had experience with fighting the Crimson Force and we have no one to imitate their way of fighting. We'll do the best we can to prepare them, but I can't guarantee anything other than we'll take out as many of those bastards as we can."

Angela started to cry when Mukuro said 'guarantee'. It was a special word between her and Hiei. As a guarantee for anything, mainly if he was leaving, he would leave her something of his, usually the necklace with the hiruseki stone that his koorime mother had cried for him. It was the last thing he had given to her before he had gone on that damned mission to the Forest of Fools. The necklace and the baby were all that she had left of him. She had given up hope of ever seeing him alive again, despite having seen him briefly in Star's crystals.

Mukuro saw her tears. "Angela...I didn't know what would happen. If I had even suspected it, I wouldn't have sent him. I don't expect your forgivness. I fully blame myself. I never meant to cause you so much pain," she said quietly before she left to train with Yomi.

Angela stood there for several minutes trying to calm herself. When she felt like she could finish her walk around the training field, she continued on, deep in her thoughts.

She didn't notice Kurama come up beside her and start to walk with her until he spoke. "Angela? Must you battle Seir? I don't like the thought of you even being there, but we need your shield and petrification spell. But I don't want you in any more danger. You're nearly five months pregnant, and will be about six months when they arrive. Hiei will kill me if anything happened to you, whether he's alive or dead, you know he'll find a way to kill me even if he is dead," he tried to joke lightly, but failed miserably.

Angela's only response was to come to a halt. Kurama waited patiently until she spoke. Finally she said, "I know that you're worried. And rightly so, but you won't be able to win against Seir and the Crimson Force without the aid of the Stars. The prophecy was clear on one thing. I must battle them, with or without help." She sighed and put her hand on her swelling belly. "The Angel in me says I must fight, that I must protect the worlds, but the mother in me wants me to be as far away from harm as possible. However, I know that if I follow my mother instincts I will still die. If I do not confront them the worlds will be destroyed. If I die, I would rather die fighting to protect the worlds than die for nothing," she said all of this ernestly, as if not only to convince Kurama but to convince herself as well.

Kurama took her into his arms and held her close. "Angela, if you followed your mother instincts you would be trying to save yourself and the baby. I don't think that is dying for nothing." He sighed. "Do what you think is right, but know that whatever your decision, the rest of us are behind you."

She nodded, whispering into his chest, "I know. My decision is final, I will fight Seir and the Crimson Force. I'm an Angel, a being that is destined to protect the worlds at all cost."

Kurama sighed again as he caressed Angela's ashy hair. "Angela, you don't have to bear the fate of the worlds on your shoulders alone. We're all here to help take the burden. Remember that."

Angela nodded as she pushed away from him. "I know. Now we best go train."

Kurama smiled sadly as the woman he might have married in another life walked to her designated training area. He turned back to Shishi, his training buddy, "Well, let's get started."

Shishi nodded, pretending he hadn't witnessed the tenderness between the two. Many of their friends had noticed the two get closer and closer, and now they suspected that something other than friendship was starting to bloom between the two.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**ZRCRACK**

The tree five feet in front of Angela split apart as a purple bolt of electricity, more like a mini-thunderbolt, ripped through it. Angela smiled, liking her new 'trick'. _-I may not be able to use all five elements at once, but I can definately use two.-_ She put her hands in front of her chest, fists closed, as she concentrated on another tree, this one ten feet in front of her. The air around her and the tree became statically charged, buzzing. After a few seconds Angela jerked her hands open and splayed her fingers towards the tree.

**ZRCRACK**

**BOOM**

This time the thunderbolt was way bigger and the tree, instead of splitting, blew to bits.

"Hwoo," Yusuke said as he came up behind the ex-queen. "Where'd you learn that trick?" he asked.

Angela smiled at him. "Yesterday when it was storming I was looking at the clouds and lightening. I started thinking about how I learned in science that lightening was created by something to do with positive and negative electrons in the air, and how sometimes the positve or negative electrons in the ground attract negative or positive electrons in the air and lightening happens, then I remebered how it usualy hits something tall. I started to think about the earth and wind elements and maybe if I could manipulate the two to create lightening and zap," she said, motioning to the trees, now fire wood.

Yusuke nodded. "Do you think that can fry some zombie queens? How close do you have to be?" he asked wisely.

Angela shrugged. "I'm testing out the distance part." She then clenched her fists in front of her chest and concentrated on a tree six yards away from her.

Yusuke felt the static in the air become almost unbearable before she splayed her fingers out and a loud thunderbolt incinerated half of the tree and blew apart the rest. He whistled. "Does it get more powerful the farther it is or were you restraining your power when it was close?"

"Restraining," was the short answer. She smiled evilly at him. "That was only half of the power I can put in it. And best of all, it doesn't take up that much energy. All I'm doing is charging the electrons or ions, I actually don't remember much about that lesson, in the air and earth in one place, nature does the rest."

Yusuke smiled back. "I doubt the Crimson Force will ever suspect you to use your powers so violently. It was against your natures."

Angela glared at him. "Whether or not it is against the nature of the Angels I will do anything to make sure the worlds are safe." She smiled a little. "I am Human too, and violence runs in that half of me, Humans have a big self preservation thing going on." Yusuke laughed, glad that her humor and wit hadn't totally left her. She looked at the tree. "I'm also thinking if I can make lava and possibly hurricanes, also earthquakes, but I don't want to push it. I also think I've found another way to 'freeze' the zombies."

Yusuke looked at her. "How?"

She smiled slightly. "Why freeze them of course. Touya can help me on that. Together we're bound to be able to freeze a majority of them to give the others time to destroy the zombie queens. It won't take much of my energy, or even his, to freeze them since we enhance our ice abilities when we work together. And the freezing won't wear off like the spell. With the spell, I have to concentrate on it. This way I can conserve my energy for Seir." Her eyes darkened at the thought of the man who had fallen so far to become an Angel of Death and was now threatening the very worlds that the Angels had sworn to protect.

Yusuke frowned when he saw her eyes become distant. _-What happened to the girl that I used to exchange perverted jokes with and that was so quick to laugh?-_ he asked himself sadly, though her knew the answer. _-Will that woman ever come back? Will I ever see that light in her eyes again?-_ A shout tore him from his thoughts.

"'Ey! Yusuke! C'mon and train!" Chu shouted form behind them. Yusuke briefly hugged Angela's shoulders then left.

Angela studied the trees around her, waiting until she was sure everyone was at a safe distance away from her. As she stood there the air all around her became so charged that her hair was nearly sticking up on end. She threw back her head and let out some of the anger she had pent up inside of her. Anger that had started when she found out about the doomed mission Mukuro had sent Hiei on, how the woman had kept the secret of his disappearence from her, and had built up through out all the time that he was gone, the anger that she felt towards the Crimson Force, the hate that she reciprocated towards them. She screamed and all around her the trees were instantly evaporated by the thunderbolts that flashed down from the heavens in a fury close to that of a 'scorned woman'. Hell might not have the fury of that of a scorned woman, but the last Angel in the worlds did. And plenty of it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All of the fighters stopped as a physical wave of a thunderclap rocked over them, originating from Angela's training field. Kurama started to run there but was stopped by a frizzy haired Yusuke and Chu.

"Uh..I wouldn't go there if I were you, not only would your hair become a bushy mess but you would probably get slightly fried," Yusuke laughed as he ran his hand through his hair, tiny sparks flashing through it. Kurama looked questioningly at him. He explained, "Angela's trying out her new trick with lightening. I'll tell you it's quite a shocking sight. Pun intended."

Kurama nodded though his eyes still showed worry and concern when he stared in the direction of Angela's training field. Yusuke nodded to Chu, who hadn't bothered to mess with his static charged mohawk, and they walked into the crowed of fighters as training restarted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was well into the second week and close to three hundred fighters filled the large training grounds, over half of them were now at least S- class and half of that were definately S+ class, and the other half of the fighters were getting close to S class.

Mukuro smiled grimly as she surveyed the training battles. _-We may have a chance, with the help of Angela and Touya, we will only be dealing with half of the zombies. But seven hundred and fifty is still a big number. Can we pull off this stunt?-_ she asked herself, going over a plan that they had come up with to deal with the fifteen hundred zombie army. _-It's risky. But then again, going against the nine is risky in itself. How many of us will survive. With all of the recruits now at least A- levels, do we stand a chance if something goes wrong? If it does, can we get away?-_ She smiled even more grimly as she shook her head to dispell the weak thoughts. _-It doesn't matter. We must do this, more than our skins is at stake.-_

She continued her circuit around the fighters. Satisfied at their progress she entered Angela's training field. She paused just long enough to test the static in the air to make sure Angela wasn't practicing her new trick. _-Maybe she can repeat that lightening show in the battle. That will definately help,-_ she thought to herself as she walked up beside the Angel.

Angela smiled, hearing the woman's thoughts. "Yes I can. And I can also set a wildfire on them, knock them off of their feet with a directed earthquake or sweep them into the sky with a twister. That will help, but remember, I can't waste too much energy so I'll have to stick to one trick." Mukuro looked at her. Angela smiled again. "Mukuro, I've made this training area my territory throughout the last two weeks. Anyone who steps in it is subject to my powers. Yusuke once told me of 'territory psychics', I guess I have a technique like them, but it takes awhile to create it." She looked at the orange haired woman. "Besides, you weren't sheilding your thoughts very well."

Mukuro smiled at the young woman. "Are you ready?"

Angela didn't have to know what the woman was talking about to answer. "Yes and no. I don't think I can ever be really ready. But I'll have to do with as much readiness as I can get in the next week. What about you?"

"The same."

"And the others?"

Mukuro shrugged. "I think what you said applies to everyone. We can never be trully ready. We can only train until the day comes."

Angela nodded. "Exactly in a week," she said and sighed. "And if my calculations are right, they'll land in the ruins of the stadium."

Mukuro nodded. "Then we'll have to surprise them with a welcoming party. One they'll never forget, even past death."

Angela's eyes narrowed. "They just might need to forget," she said crypticaly before starting to train again.

Mukuro looked at her oddly. _-What does the girl mean?-_ she thought as she headed back to the other fighters.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or it's characters. I do own Angela, Star, and the twins. I own the Darkness, the shadow creatures, the zombie queen, and the Crimson Force. I also own Kaen. Though I'm not going to go into details about her.

Legend:

_-Thought-_

_**-Telepathy-**_

_/Flashbacks/_

_**/Dream/Visions/**_

**Noise**

_Empathy/feelings_

Chapter Fifteen

The air was quiet and tense, like the calm before a storm. Over three hundred demons and SDF soldiers stood before the ruins of a stadium. A slight wind blew up the loose dry dirt around them, every now and then causing dust devils of every size.

A woman stood out of the army. She wore loose black pants and a black t-shirt with the sleeves cut off. Her ashy hair was pulled back into a tight braid to keep it out of her face where it could possibly obscure her vision. Her emerald eyes flashed menacingly as she waited for the fallen ones. Close behind her stood a tall man with ruby red hair and cold green eyes wearing a long yellow robe over a loose white shirt and loose white pants. To his left stood a tall dark haired man with flashing mahogany eyes that wore a denim jacket over a white t-shirt and blue jeans. To his left stood a short woman with long red hair and equally flashing brown eyes, wearing a tight white shirt and black jeans. To her left stood a tall man with short curly light red hair and small dark eyes. He wore a long white jacket and white pants. Instead of wearing a shirt, his abdomen was wrapped in bandages. Behind them stood a woman with short orange hair flipped over to her left side. The man to her right had long black hair, six ears and seven horns. Behind them stood a line of six prominent figures. A tall red haired man with a single horn, a short man with ice blue hair, a tall man with a blue mohawk, a child-like demon with brown hair and three stars under his left eye, a man with long blue hair and a tall man with short blonde hair. Behind them stood the rest of the army. All wore grim faces, all knowing their chances of survival, yet intent to stay and battle the oncoming war. None would even dare to let the thoughts of fleeing enter their minds. These were their worlds and they were going to fight for them to the death.

Angela didn't even glance back when she shouted. "Get ready!" They all turned their eyes to the bruised clouds and sky above them, seeing a glowering red glow add a bloody taint to the violet, ruby and indigo cloudy sky.

Nine bloody orbs crashed to the ground, blasting rocks and debris over the 'good' army. However the debris disapated or bounced off of the large golden light shield. Before the smoke cleared a clear evil laughter rang from the center of the crater caused by the pods encompassing the last of the Fallen Twelve. Angela glared coldly into the smoke as nine figures emerged from the pods and walked forward, led by a tall lean figure. Those in the army that had not seen the twins inwardly gasped at the horrifying figures, and those that had were still nauseated by them. They had bloody bodies that had skin either melting and falling off or burned black against pulsing muscles with equally bloody and burned wings that protruded from their shoulderblades, a disgusting form suited for only the most evil of hearts.

The tall one laughed again, a strangely clear laugh that came from a lipless mouth and bleeding throat. "So. The little queen has somehow managed to come back to fulfill the prophecy. Tsk, I hope you didn't believe that the prophecy meant you would win." He shook his gruesome head. "Poor queen. Look how far you have fallen. Now you are a mere mortal, living in the wastes of humanity. Such a far cry from the delicate, pampered lifestyle of a royal Angel."

Angela continued to stare coldly at Seir, saying in a clear emotionless voice, "I may be mortal and human, but I have not fallen. I have found that, if anything, I am stronger now, tempered and strengthened by 'humanity'. Humanity, a term not meant as a degrading sneer towards mortal humans, but a term meant to describe humility, honor, bravery, strength, love, and a respect for life. This 'humanity' can be found in almost everything that lives. Except for you and the rest of the Fallen Twelve. You, who have indulged in the darkest desires of evil, shall never know humanity." She didn't even bat an eye while she said this. She said it calmly, without any hint of the hatred she felt for this creature that stood before her. Or any hint of the pity she felt for him and the rest of the Fallen Twelve. "You are the ones that have fallen so far from the very being of Angels. I banished you, not out of hate or disgust, but out of fear for what you could do to the worlds. I did it because I had to. You gave me no choice Seir. You and the rest of the Fallen Twelve chose your fate. The moment you decided to over take the worlds you sealed your doom."

Seir laughed once, clearly. "My dear majesty, if indeed you banished me and my colleagues because of our threat to the worlds, why did you not banish yourself. Do you not see the threat you cause the worlds." Angela's eyes narrowed. He continued smoothly, "It was you who made me this way. Do you not remember? You once told me to go find something to enjoy myself with and leave you alone. You hurt me deeply, but I followed your orders and invited my friends to join me. The day you told me to leave, you sealed the fate of the worlds and the Angels. If anyone should be banished due to their threat or harm to the worlds it should be you, my queen, my love."

Angela stiffened as memory came flooding back to her, of how Seir, barely nine hundred years her senior, had tried to court her, but she, sensing something odd about him, had refused him, saying 'Go away Seir, go find something to entertain your desires with, just leave me be. I want nothing to do with you.' She had been about eight hundred years old and foolish, such as the way with adolescent girls.

Seir smiled, watching her face crumple as she realized that he was right. He beckoned to her, his voice haunting as he called to her. "Come here Angela. Come here my love. I will forgive you. Come into my arms."

Kurama saw Angela's eyes become glazed as she stiffly started to walk towards Seir, caught within his deceptive spell. Kurama jumped in front of her and held her back, shouting to the army, "Now! Attack!"

Seir snarled. He raised his arms and called out, his voice booming. "Come to me, my dead army! Come, answer the call of you master! Fight!" A dead deafening silence fell around the living army. As if tied to invisible strings that were abruptly jerked up, fifteen hundred zombies and fifteen zombie queens burst out of the ground, instantly surrounding the living army.

Kurama, noticing Angela's eyes were still glazed, slapped her and shook her out of the spell as he called for Touya. The ice haired man ran over, taking Angela's hand. Kurama shook the woman again, looking into her eyes as they cleared. "Angela? Which plan are you going to go with?" he asked gently; they had come up with two plans to deal with the zombies.

She looked at him hard. "Plan B then A."

Kurama looked surprised. "Won't that use up too much energy?"

Angela shook her head. "It doesn't matter, we need to get rid of the zombes with as few casualties as we can manage."

Kurama nodded, then turned to the army. "Formation! Plan B then A!" The order was passed to everyone, so if they hadn't heard his voice they still got the order.

Everyone formed a tight circle around Angela and Touya, preparing for plan B. Angela, though crowded, stood out alone. She closed her eyes, tapped into her fury at the desecration of the dead, and concentrated hard. Everyone felt a tremor pass below their firmly braced feet. When the tremor reached the outside circle, it erupted into a full fledged wave of earth, spreading in a circle from the living army to knock the feet out from under the zombies. Angela didn't even wait for the earthquake to stop before she charge the air around the zombies to such a height that one could see sparks of electricity pop in the air. Then she threw her head back and screamed, the wave shock of thunder passed over everyone as close to half of the zombies were incinerated by the explosive lightening show.

Seir and the rest of the Crimson Force were awed and slightly scared by the power that their ex-queen possesed. Seir quickly regained his wits, shouting to his army to attack. Almost as quick as the lightening, the remaining zombies closed the gap left by the electric blast and started to attack.

Touya quickly grabbed Angela's hand and a freezing air enveloped them, then spread to the outer circle of fighters to rest on the oncoming zombies. Half of the zombies, those closest to the circle of fighters froze instantly. Touya opened his eyes, indicating that they did as much as they could.

Mukuro nodded saying, "Well I think we can handle close to three hundred and eighty zombies." She shouted to her army. "Att-!"

Angela grabbed her arm, shaking her head. "I can handle one more trick." She then concentrated on the power within her that controled fire. "Mukuro, have some of your fire starters set a few of the zombies ablaze, I'll do the rest." Mukuro nodded and telepathically ordered her fire starters at the edge of their circle to do as Angela had said. She watched the woman's face as Angela smirked. "Perfect," she said quietly. The fires set on the zombies quickly spread like wild fire on a dry wheat field, pushed by some unseen force.

Seir saw it and quickly shouted a litany of the Angels' ancient language, arms raised to the heavy clouds above them. The clouds rumbled in response and opened up, letting go of it's liquid burden, quickly drowning the fire as quickly as it had started.

Angela cursed and looked at Mukuro. "I'm sorry. I couldn't do it."

Mukuro patted the girl's shoulder. "You did enough. We're now down to one-eighth of the original army. We now outnumber them. We can take it from here." She telepathically and physically shouted to her army. "ATTACK!"

The army responded instantly, jumping to action, moving outward from their circle to meet the thin line of zombies head on. While the ground army dealt with the zombies, the flyers quickly zipped to the zombie queens, carrying the stronger fighters to battle the fifteen rotting queens. Mukuro was among them, quickly exterminating two surprised queens before she had even landed, cutting the slices in the space across the zombie queens, cutting them in half. A fire starter followed her lead and turned them into ashes to make sure they would not be getting up again. Cheers greeted them as several handfulls of zombies accompanied their queens in the afterlife that they had been ripped from.

Jin spotted a lone zombie queen and looked down at his partner. "Ready Kaen?"

The red haired and red eyed female fire demon looked up at him. "Sure, do you have to ask," she growled.

Jin smiled. _-I guess all fire demons have short fuses,-_ he thought as they flew down towards the zombie queen. Cheers erupted as they landed, indicating another zombie queen had met an ashy end. As Jin dropped the girl he immediately started to attack. "Tornado Fist!" he shouted as he punched in the air, a small and violent twister forming from his fist to hit the zombie queen in the chest. She snarled, turning towards the tall red headed wind master.

Kaen, using her speed, appeared behind the queen and yelled, "Fire Bomb!" A firey explosion hit the queen in the back, setting her ablaze. As she fell to the ground to douse out the fire, Kaen yelled again. "Infernal Flame!" The ground beneath the queen erupted, spewing forth fire from the pits of hell, instantly incinerating the decaying queen.

Angela heard more erruption of cheers as handful after handful of zombies turned to ash. She lifted slightly into the air to see over the heads of the small group of fighters that surrounded her. What she saw disturbed her. She had expected the Crimson Force to show signs of worry and fear as their army was so easily being destroyed. But what she saw was the exact opposite. They didn't seem perturbed in the least. They had joined hands, smirking, or as close as they could get to smirking with their melted or lipless mouths. _-What are they doing?-_ she asked herself.

As if knowing she was watching, they all turned their faces to her, eyes glowing like coal embers in a dying fire. Angela gasped, her gut telling her to act quickly. She did as ordered and shouted telepathically to the shielders to cast their shields around their partners as she cast her own large bubble shield around as many of the fighters as she could, thankful that they had paired the flyer-fighter pairs like the shielder-fighter pairs, one that could fly and one that could fight, cast fire or could shield, each pair accompanied by a pair with either a shielder or a fire starter, depending on what the first pair could do. Mukuro was quickly embraced by her flyer/shielder while the fire/shielder and flyer pair next to her crouched down together, both pairs shielded as best as possible against what was coming. Jin was just as quickly grabbed by Kaen and brought close to be surrounded by her fire shield. Star, Yusuke and the majority of the DT gang were just outside of Angela's shield. Star screamed for them and as many others to get close to her. She grabbed a crystal hanging from a silver chain around her neck and closed her eyes, whispering to herself. A blue sphere surrounded her and close to fifteen fighters.

All around shielders followed Angela's order as quickly as possible. Most were quick enough to cast their shields as a dark bloody light fell around them. Those that had not cast the shields quick enough could be heard as their voices rose in a chorus of immense and excrutiating pain. Everyone closed their eyes and ears tight against the sight and sound of the torture of their comrades. Long the pain went on before death was merciful to free them. When the air around them became silent in the wake of mass death, they dared to open their eyes. Everyone gasped at the bloody skinless corpses that were spread around them. A good quarter of their army now laid in the embrace of merciful death. Angela cried, once again she had failed to prevent the death of others due to her irresponsible lack of noticing sooner what the Crimson Force had been planning.

Kurama saw her and hugged her shoulders, saying softly, "They died with honor, remember, they said they would willingly go to hell if that was what it cost to protect the worlds. Don't take their deaths on your shoulders. But instead of hell, they'll go to heaven." Angela nodded.

Mukuro landed next to them. "That attack also destroyed their army. Let's get ready for the real battle," she said grimly, then shouted, "Formation!"


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or it's characters. I do own Angela, Star, and the twins. I own the Darkness, the shadow creatures, the zombie queen, and the Crimson Force. I also own Kaen. Though I'm not going to go into details about her.

WARNING: It gets bloody.

Legend:

_-Thought-_

_**-Telepathy-**_

_/Flashbacks/_

_**/Dream/Visions/**_

**Noise**

_Empathy/feelings_

Chapter Sixteen

As the army of the living formed into a line facing the Crimson Force, Seir laughed, clear and crisp. "Do you mortals really think you can take us. You might out number us, but as demonstrated, we can kill a number of you with one small spell." He laughed again. "Why don't you give up now, bow before us and we just might spare you and give you a quick death." No one moved.

Angela made her way to the front. "Seir, why don't you shut up," she said, finally showing emotion.

Seir looked slightly taken aback. "My queen," he protested, feigning hurt with his hand over his heart. "You wound me again. For an Angel, particularly for the queen, you have a forte in wounding others."

Angela threw her head back and straightened her shoulders. "Wounding you with my words am I? I have yet gotten started on wounding you with words, you misbegotten worthless fucker."

Seir mocked gasped. "My, such foul language coming from such a small lady." He looked at her swelling stomach and grinned maliciously. "What type of example will you make for your child with language such as that? The poor thing."

Angela backed up swiftly, both hands covering her stomach protectively, as she saw his eyes glow brightly. Mukuro and the spirit detectives stepped in front of her, eyes glaring. "Men, I think it's time we get started," Mukuro said calmly, voice heard clearly in the dead silence.

Seir looked around and found that while he was exchanging words with Angela her army had surrounded him and the rest of the Fallen Twelve. He sneered. "Well, I guess we have no choice, you have sealed your fates," he said, throwing Angela's earlier words back at her. "I hope you have better tricks than what you have shown my love," he said, lifting into the air.

Angela smirked. "Don't call me that, you disgusting filth, and yes, I have more tricks." She reached down and pulled out the knife from the sheath tied to her calf. She quickly sliced both hands and clapped them together above her head, saying in a clear and booming voice, "By the power of the Stars within me and the power of the lost Star Key line I call upon the Star Sanctuary! With my offering of blood grant me your power to fight off the evil that threatens the three worlds under the protection of the Angels and the Stars!" Seir and the rest of the Fallen Twelve hissed and growled as they felt the ancient power rise within the ex-queen, power that had been ancient even when they were children. The lost power of the Star Sanctuary, granted only to those of the Star Key line. Above them the clouds cleared to show the night sky, the stars shining brightly and pulsating. A deafening silence enveloped all. A silence filled with power. As the stars became brighter a shining silver light burst down from the heavens to engulf Angela as she rose into the air, reminiscent of the time that Angela had summoned power from the stars, then unaware of the fact that she had the power of Stars within her, to fight against the Darkness.

When the light faded, Angela was floating in the air, large silver wings spreading from her shoulder blades, long hair bright silver and glowing silver eyes. Seir hissed louder, throwing his hand towards her, shouting in the ancient language of the enchanters. A dark energy exploded from his palm towards the fully resurrected queen. The energy ball disipated against a silver light shield surrounding her as she brought her still bleeding hands together above her, chanting. "I summon the power of the Stars within me and the power of the gods to obey my command! Be released from my body with this, my offering of blood!" As she spread her hands apart, the blood forming a thick rope between her hands, she commanded the power, "I command you to grant my power to my kith, kin and comrades below me to combat the evil that threatens our worlds!" The bloody rope and the emerald necklace that Koenma had given to her, which had been hidding in her shirt until now, were enveloped by silver light. The light then spread over the fighters, leaving a hole above the Fallen Twelve. Silver snow drifted down to cover the fighters of good, each feeling a power surge through them, replenishing their energy and healing their wounds.

Angela hovered in the air for a few seconds as the light faded. Seir sneered, "So, my queen, you seem to have found the power of the lost bloodline. But why grant that ancient power to these worthless beings? With that power you could rule worlds with me. We have already dominated several worlds through out the universe, thanks to our trip that you sent us on." He smirked, thinking. "My, I just realized, you seem to have a knack for dooming worlds by your actions. Such carelessness is not befitting in a ruler." Angela didn't respond. She merely drifted to the ground. Seir snarled and turned to his brethren. "Attack!"

The bloody winged beings burst into the air so fast that the fighters couldn't follow. Angela cried as she saw the bloody figures dive into the army, scythes materializing in their hands. Tirra, Angela didn't know how she knew which bloody figure was of the Fallen Twelve, ripped through a group of SDF soldiers caught unawares. Body peices went flying as blood spurted forth from severed arteries in the gaping wounds. Tirra leered at the surrounding soldiers. "Come here little petsss. I just want to sssqueezze the life out of you," she hissed.

"Funny. I want to do the same thing to you," a baritone said just behind her. She didn't have time to whirl around as Hokushin's stretched arms and neck wrapped around her, squeezing tight.

Another, Guar, zipped through the crowds, slashing and dicing, leaving a trail of bloody bodies behind him. He never once stopped, this way he could avoid being trapped like Tirra. He flew high again to come face to face with Jin and Soketsu.

"Hiya," Jin said mock happily. "Wanna be playmates for a bit? Until we get bored, that is."

Soketsu nodded. "That's right," he said, disappearing and reappearing behind Guar, punching him rapidly between the shoulder blades, effectively breaking the joints of his wings.

Jin caught the bloody Angel. "Why don't we play pass the potato with this bloke as the potato?" he offered.

Soketsu nodded. "Why not, but why don't we adjust the rules. Before we can pass him we have to hurt him. How's that?"

Jin nodded then gave the bleeding figure a swift and brutal uppercut that sent him flying, right into the arms of the blue skinned demon, who kneed him viciously with his spiked knee. He then was thrown around a group of fighters, each letting out their anger on the bloody being.

Yira and Mor flew into a group, immediately casting Blood Haze and Red Death, effectivly killing off several handfuls of fighters. Yusuke saw them and pointed his right hand like a gun at their backs. "SPIRIT GUN!" He yelled as a big blast of energy shot forth from his index finger. Mor was instantly incinerated while Yira was gravely injured, falling prey to the mob of fighters that surrounded her when she fell to the ground.

Jrina stood in the middle of a crowd of writhing fighters wrapped in a red glow, relishing the sounds of their agonized screams. "Hey you! Ugly! Why don't you fight hand to hand like a man!" Kuwabara yelled.

Jrina turned around. "But I'm not a man," she said sweetly. Kuwabara froze, his code of never fighting a woman ruling his mind.

Angela saw and screamed at him. "Kuwabara! She was once female but now she is merely a bloody sexless being! Fight!"

Jrina smirked and flew towards him, scythe raised. Kuwabara reacted instantly and parried her blow. "But I thought you couldn't fight a woman?" she asked innocently.

Kuwabara stared at her coldly as they exchanged blows. "Angela is right. You are no woman. You're just pure evil," he smiled grimly as Touya appeared behind the once-woman being. Touya returned the grim smile, running towards the Crimson Force officer and impaling her with his twin blades of ice.

"Rose Whip!" Kurama yelled turning his trade mark rose into a thorny whip that he wasted no time in lashing it at Asila.

She laughed as she dodged the whip. "Too slow mortal. I am one of the fastest out of the Crimson Force, topped only by Seir!" she shouted as she zipped around, dodging the whip.

Kurama looked at her coldly. "I may be too slow in this form, but not as Yoko," he said an instant before he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Asila looked around her, only to see the bodies that she had piled around her before the red head had interfered. "Behind you," a husky voice said. She turned around to find only thin air. "Too slow," the husky voice mocked. She whirled around to find an extremely tall pale silver haired, golden eyed man dressed in white loose pants and shirt with a tail and fox ears. "And too dumb," he whispered as he used his plant manipulation to grow the seeds he had planted on her while he had distracted her with his whip.

Asila screamed as vines burst from her bloody body to wrap around and through her. It was her turn to experience some of the excrutiating pain she had inflicted on others before she died.

Angela cried, not just for the mass of death to those around her, but also for the deaths of beings that had been her people at one time. _-Only three remain,-_ she thought as she floated in the air, the position she had taken when the fighting had started to see where the Fallen Twelve were and what was going on. She looked around but she couldn't see the other three. Suddenly there was a red explosion on the far side of the battle field. Several more explosions happened in various areas of the battle field, killing over fify fighters. They were now down to around one hundred fighters.

Cler looked around him, smiling, enjoying the blood on him, blood not his own.

"I wouldn't be smiling if I were you," a voice said behind him. He turned to find a firey haired woman with a tall man with a mohawk and a tall blonde man.

"Do you really think that the three of you can take me?" he asked simply.

The woman's brown eyes sparked. "Look around, I would say that there are more than three."

Cler whirled around. He was surrounded by demons that had energy balls aimed ot him. He screeched as he tried to fly away, only to find that he was stuck in the ground. He looked up to find Angela glaring at him from where she floated far away. "BITCH!" he shrieked as he was hit by all of the energy balls. When the smoke cleared, the only thing left of him were his feet still stuck in the ground.

Inar turned to Seir. "We have to flee! Create a new army to battle another day!" he urged.

Seir looked at him coldly. "No, I have a better idea."

Inar looked at him questioningly. "What?"

"Simple, I can cast a spell. But first, I need a sacrifice," Seir said, smiling sickly. Inar didn't have time to run or even back away before Seir shoved his hand into Inar's bleeding chest of exposed muscles and ripped out his still beating heart. Seir held the heart high as Inar crumpled, shouting. "With this sacrifice I summon the power of the Dark Stars! Give me your dark power to obliterate my enemies!" A similar silence fell just like the one that preceded the silver light that engulfed Angela. A black light burst from the heavens to engulf the Fallen Angel, a total inverse to Angela's silver light from the Star Sanctuary. Angela shuddered as the wave of nauseating evil power wafted over them.

Angela, now on the ground, started to lift off, but a restraing hand grabbed her wrists. She looked to the owner of the hand to find Kurama. She looked him in the eyes, his pleading, her's determined. "This is my battle, this is why I have been conserving my nergy. Let me fight," she said calmly. Kurama paused, but then nodded, knowing he wouldn't be able to stop her. With a slight twitch of her wings, Angela was high in the air, looking down at Seir through resolute silver eyes.

Seir saw her, his eyes the color of coagulated blood. He smirked as he took off into the air to be level with her. He bowed in the air mockingly. "My lady, do you wish to dance with me? I say, twill be exciting." He laughed. "I never thought I would see the day that the fair queen would think herself ready for a battle to the death."

Angela said coldly, "I have been ready to battle to the death since I heard the prophecy. I knew I would have to battle evil. I knew it would cost me greatly, but I was and still am willing to fight for the worlds I protect. If it means dying, then so be it."

Seir smirked. "Such strong and violent words for an Angel. What happened to our morals and principles of non-violence?"

Angela continued to stare coldly at him. "We had to fight for the worlds, that is what happened. And what do you care? Weren't you the one that wanted to be rid of the morals and principles?"

Seir shrugged, "Touche." He started to gather dark power into his hands. "Why don't we end this battle of words."

"Angela!" Kurama called out, wanting her to run and let them battle the leader.

Seir looked down at them and growled. "It seems awfully noisy. Why don't I do something to quiet the noise so that we may dance without any interruptions."

Angela gasped and tried to cast a shield over the fighters but she was too slow. Seir, without even needing to chant, cast a spell similar to Angela's petrification spell, only she could feel that this spell wouldn't wear off and had a sinister undertone to it.

Seir smiled ugly at her. "This petrification spell works like this, the longer they are under it's spell, the more their life energy is sucked from them. The spell can only be broken if I die." He laughed at the shocked and horrified look on the woman's face.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or it's characters. I do own Angela, Star, and the twins. I own the Darkness, the shadow creatures, the zombie queen, and the Crimson Force. I also own Kaen. Though I'm not going to go into details about her.

WARNING: It gets bloody

Legend:

_-Thought-_

_**-Telepathy-**_

_/Flashbacks/_

_**/Dream/Visions/**_

**Noise**

_Empathy/feelings_

Chapter Seventeen

Seir started to circle Angela, quietly saying "Come, my love. Let's dance the dance suited for opposites, woman to man, young to old, light to dark, life to death and good to evil." As he talked he grew large black energy balls in his hands. Angela, caught in the spell of his words, did not notice until it was too late.

She screamed as pain ripped through her back as the two energy balls colided with her. She whirled around, intent to not let the pain get to her and not to be caught in his deceptive hypnotic voice again. She gathered her own energy balls and blasted them at him. Seir smirked as he easily dodged them. He turned his back to the balls and faced a smirking Angela. "I wouldn't dismiss those balls so lightly. I've learned a few tricks during my time as a human," she said cooly. Seir turned his head just in time to feel the energy balls explode into his back.

Angela didn't give Seir time to recover before she was blasting him with her fire balls. Then she powered up for one of her super fire balls, only to have Seir fly behind her to blast her with another of his energy balls. She clenched her teeth against the pain as she fell. She quickly spread her wings to lift back into the air. She closed her eyes, feeling the hate and rage she had towards Seir build inside of her. When she opened them Seir was coming straight at her. She smirked, silver eyes blazing. Seir slowed slightly at the look on her face. Then he noticed the tempeture rising. Angela threw back her head and screamed. Dead silence reigned in the wake of the scream. Suddenly the ground beneath them, Angela had managed to lure Seir away from the frozen army, errupted, showering Seir and Angela in blazing hot magma.

When the erruption subsided Angela was still floating in the air, a silver shield of light enveloping her. She looked around, searching for anything that remained of Seir. A shiver ran up her spine as she felt someone behind her.

"Tsk tsk," Seir said softly as he ran his hand through her hair. "Did you not think that I might also have a shield? Poor poor judgement. Never underestimate your enemy."

Angela smiled inside. _-You should heed your own words,-_ she thought to herself. She concentrated, the air around them becoming electric.

Seir sighed as he yanked her hair backwards, forcing her to see him upside down. "My love, you wouldn't dare to use that attack. It would mean the end of you and I will still be here."

Angela just smiled and ground out. "I'll die for these worlds, and I'll bring you down with me." Suddenly there was a crackling sound and Seir looked up to find a large bolt of lightening split the air as it headed down towards him.

**ZRCRACK**

Once the after image died, the only one left in the air was Angela, smiling and unhurt. _-He didn't even think that maybe I was imune to my attacks,-_ she thought smugly. She looked to the area where the rest of the army of good was. She took in a sharp breath. They were still petrified.

Evil laughter rose up from the ground below her. She looked down to find Seir standing in a ring of scorch marks, the scars the lightening had left on the cool lava crust. "My, what a lovely lightening show. Always thrills me when I'm apart of it." With a violent thrust of his wings he was face to face with Angela. "Now, my turn."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He hobbled onwards. Always onwards. He didn't know where he was going, only that he was needed. Power was calling to him. A power that felt oddly familiar. He looked ahead of him, the landscape fuzzy as his vision blurred off and on. He had left the green landscape some time ago. He didn't remember how long it had been since he changed scenery, his only concern was for the power that was calling to him.

His left leg became cramped. He looked down at it, visible under the shredded cloth of his pants. What color did they used to be? He couldn't remember. All he knew was that red was not their color. The red was blood. Blood from his wounds and blood from others. Who were the 'others'? He didn't remember. He started to hobble forward again only to be reminded that his leg had cramped up. He looked down to see the bloody burned flesh, the shattered ankle, and dislocated knee. He wondered briefly why he felt no pain. A distant memory recalled that yes, he had felt pain once upon a time. But that was in the far past. It didn't matter. Only the call mattered. He reached down and jiggled his leg automatically, then stood back up and began to hobble again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angela dodged the energy ball just barely. The edge of her wing that hadn't quite cleared it was instantly charred. She screamed. She quickly recovered, pushing the sense of pain to the back of her mind to be contemplated over later, and threw some of her notorious tracking balls. Seir quickly dodged them, giving himself time to shield against their next attack. "Dammit!" Angela cursed. She looked down to see her friends standing like statues. With her gift of Empathy she could sense their dispair and pain as the petrification spell slowly took the life out of them.

A sizzling sound warned her of an incoming energy ball and she dived down, her powerful wings taking her out of harm's away at a speed that Jin and Soketsu would be jealous of. Angels were the fastest flyers when they had been alive, having learned how to fly at a young age. _-How can I fight him? He dodges almost everything I throw at him!-_ She searched her mind, going over her repertoire of offensive abilities. _-There's got to be something!-_ She scanned the land around her. A light came to her eyes as she spotted the left over wreakage of the stadium. _-Just maybe...-_

Seir watched the fleeing queen zip through the rubble of the stadium that hadn't been blown to bits upon their landing. His eyes narrowed, wondering what the little queen could be thinking. Suddenly the ground exploded, sharp earth spires forming, flinging the rubble out and off of the ground towards him. He dodged left and right, all the while his lidless eyes searching for the silver haired woman. His eyes glowed brightly when he spotted her. He quickly gathered power into his palm, shooting at the crumbled wall close to Angela, exploding it and sending stoney shrapnel flying everywhere. Seir smiled at the pained scream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He felt a sharp pain in his side. Not his pain. He didn't feel his pain. No. It was pain from somewhere else. Someone else maybe? Maybe. He felt that power waver slightly. Something was happening. But what? The power was closer now. How long had he hobbled? He didn't remember. In fact, he didn't remember where he had come from, or why he was so heavily injured. He only knew that he had to reach the power before it disappeared. Why would it disappear? He didn't know, he didn't even know why he knew it might disappear. He just knew he had to get to it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angela flew high, clutching her side. She looked down to see she was bleeding heavily. _-I can't take another hit like that! That was too close! I have to protect my baby!-_ She was lucky that Seir had only been attacking her from the back. Speaking of Seir, where was he? She looked around frantically, searching for the bloody excuse of an Angel.

"Here, my love," he whispered into her ear. Angela whirled around kicking. "Oomph!" he grunted as she cracked a rib. He flew away, tearing off the useless bone. He pulled it up to his red eyes. "Hmm, I guess I forgot to mention that I, unlike my lackeys, do not feel pain so easily." He threw the bone away, shrugging. "I guess only a killing blow will give me any sense of pain. In fact, I might enjoy it, seeing as how much I get a thrill out of seeing others in pain. Someday I might even want to experience the euphoria that I see in their eyes when death claims them." He grinned a lipless grin. "But not now my love."

Angela gritted her teeth. "I thought I had told you to stop calling me that!" she ground out as she powered up a super fire ball. He smiled, readying his wings to dodge. His smile disappeared when Angela blurred out of existence. "Here bastard," she whispered into his ear. He didn't even have time to register it before he was thrown downwards by the force of the explosion.

Angela didn't wait to see if he came out unscathed or was actually injured before she summoned upon her earth energy to manipulate the seeds she had spread over the ground from the seed bag from Kurama that she had stuffed into her pocket. Up sprouted several varieties of demonic plants that latched onto the leader of the Crimson Force. Angela smiled as a plant with several mouths swallowed Seir. Angela sighed. _-It's over.-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He paused as a wave of relief came over him, again not his own. He tried to puzzle this feeling. He dimly recalled what it was called, but it had been so long that he had felt any other feeling other than the need and determination to reach the power. As he puzzled this emotion, a wave of despair and panic washed over him. He felt the power dim slightly. Another feeling consumed him, this time his own. Urgency. Urgency to get there as fast as he could. He started to hobble at a faster pace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Panic and despair overwhelmed Angela as she looked down at her friends to see them still petrified. _-Why doesn't he die!-_ she thought, terrified that she might not be able to beat him in time to save her friends. She looked every where, searching the voracious plants, trying to find where Seir was in the green belly of the plants. Suddenly the many mouthed plant screamed as Seir blurst out of it, leaving a gaping hole in it's belly.

He flew as fast as her lightening and in a split second he was floating inches from her face. She about retched at the decaying smell of him. Dried blood, rotten meat and spoiled organs. He grinned, his blood stained teeth grating against each other. "Did you miss me my love. As I said, I won't be easily killed like my comrades. Which means our dance will continue, it may even last as long as the dance of your coming of age ceremony. That dance went down as the longest dance in history. Do you remember? I didn't dance with you then, but now I can make up for that." He reached for her, but with a swift flap of her wings she was well out of his reach. He snarled and threw a dark energy ball at her.

Angela gasped, just barely turning and putting up a barrier. When she recovered she took off, racking her brain for some type of attack that would at least injure him. She went over all of the techniques she had learned from her friends, plant manipulation, flying, ice and water manipulation...that's it! She flew fast, there was a lake nearby. She had a new trick in mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As he hobbled, the panic faded. In it's place was something odd, like a light had come on. He didn't pause however, he had to get there. Had to. He hobbled faster and with every step towards his goal, the power became more familiar. He knew this power. What was it?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angela hovered over the lake, concentrating on her elemental mastery over wind, water and ice. Seir paused, wanting to see what this new trick was. He doubted anything that the child threw at him would hurt. Suddenly a strong wind rose up, twisting around the ex-queen like a tornado. Soon the water of the lake rose up to join with the tornado. As the wind reached and whipped across Seir, he actually felt pain. Ice shards ripped across him, tearing burned and melted skin off, and shredding exposed muscle.

As he experienced the pain, he saw the shadow of the queen from inside the center of the ice twister. He snarled, eyes glowing to near blinding red light. He gather so much dark energy in his hand that it became as big as a beach ball. When he was satisfied that it would grieviously injure the queen he blasted it at her.

Angela saw the energy ball too late. She only had time to turn and protect her stomach. Her scream ripped through the gale of ice. As she fell to the ground, her wings burned beyond repair, her control over the storm broke. The miniture ice hurricane subsided as fast as it started. Angela just had enough energy and control of her powers to control her fall with her wind power. She landed lightly on the ground and colapsed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He stopped abruptly. The energy had weakened greatly. He was needed desperately. He was so close. He quickened his pace, quickening it repeatedly until he was running. He was almost there. As he neared his goal, he began to regain active thought. _-Hang on! I'm coming! Hang on!-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seir smiled, it had worked. He only wanted her near death. If she had died so abruptly, she wouldn't have gotten to feel the excruitiating pain that he had felt mentaly when she rejected him. He would have been cheated out of revenge. And that would not make him happy in the least.

He landed a few yards in front of her, a safe zone from her in case she might have enough power to retaliate at the spell he was about to cast. "My love, look at me. I want to see those emerald eyes one last time. I want to see the horror and pain in them that I am about to inflict upon the woman I love." Angela, caught once again in the spell of his voice, looked up. As her energy had disappeared the silver glow had gone from her eyes, leaving them tired green. Seir smiled as he bowed mockingly to the queen. "Now, listen closely to what I say. It will make me all the more happy to see the look in your eyes."

He put his hands in front of him, palms towards her. He gave her a pervertedly pleased stare as he started to chant. Angela tried to scream through a silent throat as she realized what he was doing and she could do nothing to stop it! In seconds she felt pain rip through her, starting from her stomach. She bent double as she regained her voice to tear out a bone chilling scream that seemed to last forever. Blood started to pour from her mouth and nose. Her pants became wet with the blood that poured from between her legs. The tears streaming from her eyes became red as they turned to blood, not just because of the pain but because of what Seir was doing.

"DRAGON! OF! THE DARKNESS! FLAME!" a voice boomed. Seir screeched as a dark dragon of flame engulfed him. The familiar voice boomed again, "DRAGON! OF! THE DARKNESS! FLAME!" Seir's screaming stopped as he was destroyed by the second attack.

The pain that had been coursing through Angela stopped. She looked through bleary eyes at a dark figure running awkwardly towards her. She nearly cried as she recognized him as he bent down to her.

"Angela!" Hiei gasped, horrified at the injuries the woman he loved had sustained from the bloody bastard.

Angela grabbed his hand, holding her stomach, she knew that something was wrong and that she should rest, but she needed to do one last thing. "Hiei, please, help me up," she begged him. Hiei nodded and helped her stand, both leaning on each other for support.

Angela looked at the ashes of Seir. "I have one last thing to do before I die." She let go of Hiei and took the knife out of it's sheath again and sliced her hands, though she hardly needed to do that, she had spilled so much blood already. She raised her hands to the sky. "By the power of the Stars, the Star Sanctuary and the Star Key line, Bleeding Spirit be Cleaned with Angelic Light. Live in Fire twelve Turns and no more. With the sins purged, to the Stars you shall take Flight and with brethren your heart shall soar," she chanted, her voice clear and ringing as she became enveloped in bright silver light.

A small orb of red light rose from Seir's ashes. Soon it was joined by eleven others. As the last echoes of Angela's voice died, the orbs slowly changed into bright silver orbs. Angela clapped her hands and the orbs flew high into the sky and disappeared.

She turned to Hiei, her vision becoming dark. "I'm sorry...I love you..." she whispered as she colapsed, pitched into a familiar black space.

Hiei held his wife, feeling the warmth leave her. "No!" he cried through a hoarse voice, long unused. "Angela! Come back to me! Don't leave me! Please!" He had experienced this before, merely seven months earlier, and he wasn't about to lose her just like he didn't lose her last time. He looked around. No one was near. They were so far away from the others and his energy was weak. He had used all of his energy in his attack. He looked down at the woman that had stolen his heart. "Angela!" he cried, shaking her slightly. She was his life. She had helped him from the hell the Crimson Force had thrown him into. She had been his guiding star. Now she was leaving. He held her tightly, crying into her dim hair. "Angela!"


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or it's characters. I do own Angela, Star, and the twins. I own the Darkness, the shadow creatures, the zombie queen, and the Crimson Force. I also own Kaen. Though I'm not going to go into details about her.

AN: You didn't really think that was the end? I mean, I can be cruel, but I like my characters, I don't want them to be gone. Hahah! I figured out the month that they're in! Hehe! I'm totally easily amused...This one's gonna be longer. Some innuendos. Or is it fluff?

Legend:

_-Thought-_

_**-Telepathy-**_

_/Flashbacks/_

_**/Dream/Visions/**_

**Noise**

_Empathy/feelings_

Chapter Eighteen

_She's surrounded by darkness. Voices. Distant voices. Familiar voices. They murmer words to her, but she can't understand them. She faintly feels. Feels something. What is it? Emotions. Sad, despairing. And physical feelings. Warm touches. Cool touches. _

_The voices are back. They're nearer. She can dimly make out what they say. "Angela... Back... Up... Please... Me..." She wants to answer. But she can't. _

_The darkness is fading, she can sense light. The touches are more firmer. And the voices are more clear. "Angela, please come back to me. Please," a male pleads. She wants to. She desperately wants to. Can she?_

_The darkness is nearly gone. She can feel her body now. She can fully feel and hear. She can come back now._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angela opened her eyes weakly. She was in a hospital room, connected to several machines. One of them being her dreaded technological and mechanical enemy, an IV. She ignored it though, something else was calling her immediate attention. She looked to her right to see a dark silhouette against the bright light coming in from a window.

The figure leaned forward from his chair beside her bed. "Angela?" a familiar voice asked her.

"I...can't...see," she said through a weak voice.

The figure nodded and turned to close the curtains. The figure materialized into a person she hadn't seen for what felt like forever. It was a short man with hair such a dark blue it was near black with a white starburst in his bangs, a white bandana around his forehead and dressed in a loose dark blue long sleeved shirt and dark pants. There were dark circles under his red eyes. She reached out tentatively, then pulled back her hand, afraid to find her hand go through him to prove that he was an illusion. He reached out and finished her gesture, taking her hand in both of his. "...Hiei...?" she asked, still unsure.

Hiei nodded and kissed her hand. "Yes, It's me." He kissed her hand again and kept it to his lips. Tears started to come from his clenched tight eyes. "I'm so sorry, I can't say anything to change the fact that I broke my promise, that I wasn't there to keep you from harm. I left you, not telling you the truth, and didn't come back."

Angela shook her head. "You did come back. You're here now."

He shook his head. "But I still wasn't there to keep you from harm."

Angela sighed, not knowing what to say. Her hand reflexivley came to rest on her stomach. She then gasped, crying out, "Hiei! The baby!"

He leaned over and caressed her face, calming her as he whispered soothingly, "Don't worry, the baby is fine. The bloody bastard didn't finish his spell. Everything is fine."

Angela sighed and laid back down. "What happened?" she asked. She only dimly remembered casting the Cleansing spell to purify the souls of the Fallen Twelve, one of the sacred spells she had learned from the Star Sanctuary. She didn't remember much before that except for the battle and the spell that Seir had started to cast.

Hiei sighed. "Let's focus on getting you better. We'll talk about it later, please rest," he said, concern for her health in his eyes. Angela nodded.

She gasped again and partially sat up. Hiei leaned forward, fearing that something had gone wrong. "Angela!" She took her hand away and grabbed one of his hands and pressed it against her stomach. After awhile Hiei smiled, joy and happiness in his eyes. "She kicked," he said simply. Angela looked at him, a question in her eyes. "The doctor did an ultrasound and identified her as a girl. I can also sense her through my Jagan," he explained.

Angela smiled, "What will we name her?" she asked through her tears of joy.

Hiei leaned over her and kissed her forehead. "I was thinking Hope or Joy or Angel or Star."

Angela smiled. "Which language? I'm sure they will sound just as pretty in japanese."

Hiei smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips. "We still have four months to decide." Angela smiled at him and pulled him down for a real kiss, deep and long.

When they came up for air Angela looked at the IV in her arm. "Lover, can you somehow convince the doctors to take these damned needles out. Hopefully before I have to give them a tongue lashing that'll make them run for the hills as if Hell was on their heels," she teased.

Hiei laughed, "Sure. But before I go..." He leaned back down for another passionate kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angela laid with her head in Hiei's lap on the couch that they had placed for Angela in the training room of the shrine that Yusuke's old mentor, Genkai, had left to the Kuwabaras. Yukina and Star came in and sat two trays on the coffe table. Angela counted the cups. Sixteen. She looked up at Hiei, confused. "Sixteen? Who's all coming? I though it would be us," she said, pointing to herself, Hiei, Yukina, and Star. "Kuwabara, Shizuru, Kurama, Yusuke, and the DT gang." She thought for a few seconds. "There's two extra cups. Is Drake coming too? And who could be the other one?" she asked, refering to Shizuru's fiancee.

Hiei looked down at her, smiling slightly. "You'll see," he said enigmatically. He brushed the hair out of her face, enjoying the warmth her eyes held for him. He leaned down and kissed her. Angela kissed him back deeply, ignoring the two blushing women.

Star pushed Yukina out the door, whispering "I think we should leave the two alone for right now." Yukina nodded, blushing but happy for her brother and sister-in-law.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama walked up the steps. Every now and then he would look at his companion. A smile would light his eyes. "She'll be happy to see you," he said.

"I know. I've missed her so much," was the reply.

"Hey!" Yusuke yelled from behind them. He came running up and put an arm around the shoulders of the two that stood beside Kurama. "She'll be so surprised. This will be a great B-day present. Well, maybe a V-day present, since it's nine months until her birthday. If it was the right time, we could have made it an anniversary present. You know, in eight months it will be two years since we met her. Not to mention it will be her and Hiei's one year anniversary."

The man on his right nodded. "Yeah, it will. It's hard to believe it's been five months since her wedding. I wish I had been there for her when Hiei had disappeared."

The woman nodded. "I too," she said sadly.

Kurama hugged the woman, saying, "You're here now though."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We're here!" Yusuke said loudly as he came into the training room. He took one look at the couch and he blanched. "Woah! Have you guys heard of a room?" he teased the couple laying in each others arms, kissing each other. Hiei looked up and growled, unhappy at being disturbed at giving his wife the love she had missed for three months. Yusuke laughed, hands up. "Well, I guess it's okay, since you're both dressed." He laughed again. "I guess that present out does our Valentines present."

Angela looked up at Yusuke, a good latch on Hiei, not really wanting to let him go, and asked "What?"

She was answered by a bright and bubbly voice, "It's me!"

Angela stared in shock as Kurama walked in, hand in hand with a blue haired pink eyed woman dressed in a pink kimono. Hiei lightly got off of her, mindful of her tummy. He smiled at the shocked and happy face on his wife as he helped her up. She held onto Hiei as she walked towards the woman. "Botan?" she whispered, tears coming down her face.

Botan nodded, crying too. "Yes," she said. Then she ran to Angela and hugged her lightly. "Oh, Angela! I'm so sorry! I heard what happened. I wish I had been there for you!" she said through her tears. Angela hugged her back, thankful to the Stars that two of the people she loved and had thought were gone from her forever were back and with her now.

Botan let Angela go and walked back to her husband, who held her tightly, as if to make up for all of the time that they had missed, just like Hiei and Angela had been doing. Hiei put his arm around Angela's waist to steady her. She had only been out of the hospital, a hospital in Demon world of course, for a day and was still weak. Angela turned to him and kissed him.

Kurama, sparring a moment from his wife, walked to Angela and Hiei and hugged them both. "I'm so happy to have you two back," he said, proving once again that he wasn't very articulate in emotional moments.

Angela hugged him back. "Thank you for being there," she whispered.

Kurama nodded, "Thank you Angela. Thank you for being there too." He turned to Hiei. "Take care of her. And take better care of yourself."

Hiei 'hn'ed, smiling at his wife. "I will, don't worry."

Yusuke, Star at his side, she and Yukina had come in when they had heard voices, walked over to the small couple. Star hugged Angela gently, though she really wanted to squeeze her adopted sister tightly, afraid that if she let go, she might really lose her. Angela smiled as she hugged the taller woman back.

Yusuke turned to Hiei. "You better not get yourself captured again or disappear. 'Cuz if you do, I'm gonna hunt your ass down and shoot it. You really had Angela upset," he said, joking, unsure how to act in this situation. Hiei let the terrible joke slide, saying again that they didn't have to worry.

The Kuwabaras, Kuwabara and Shizuru had just come in, were the next to embrace the young couple. As Yukina and Shizuru hugged Angela Kuwabara patted Hiei's shoulder. "Shrimp, you sure did have us worried. Not to mention pissed when the Death Puppet tried to kill Angela. Don't worry though. We thought it was you and you were possessed. We gave you/it a funeral." He smiled grimly. "Once we realized it was an imposter, we dug the bastard up and burned him. Something about it had rung wrong to me. Though you might annoy the shit out of me, I know you're a good guy. And when it comes to Angela, you're the truest and most noble guy I know." He smiled goofily. "Except for me. I'm Kazuma Kuwabara! The warrior of love!"

Hiei actually laughed at the man he was slowly coming to respect. He looked at Angela, his eyes dark. Angela saw him and came to him, hugging him tightly, not wanting to let go of the man she had come to love so deeply that she was more than willing to die for.

He held her as tightly as he dared, rubbing his hand through her hair. "I don't want you to die though. I would rather you live, even if it meant to live without me," he whispered to her, knowing what she was thinking, even without his telepathic ability. Angela nodded and leaned into him, kissing him.

As she turned back to the others Koenma came in. Angela gasped, she hadn't expected to ever see Koenma again, not after what he had written in the letter. He walked over to her and hugged her gently. "Oh Angela, It's good to see you alive. I was afraid that the next time I would see would be to send you to your relatives in the Stars. I'm glad that I haven't." He let her go and stepped back, brushing the tears off of his face. "I want you to know that the Cleansing spell is working."

Angela nodded as she hugged back. "Oh Koenma, I didn't think I'd ever get to see you again!" She backed up and eyed him, "Are you ok? I thought you had drained all of your powers."

Koenma shrugged. "I still don't have all of my power, but when the Bleeding Angels were Cleansed some of my father's and my powers returned as the power you endowed everyone with left them to go back to the Star Sanctuary. I'm still terribly weak and vulnerable, but I don't think it matters." He grinned, Angela finally noticing that his pacifier was gone, and joked lightly, pointing to the spirit detectives, "With these guys as my friends, I don't think anyone will be messing with me."

Angela smiled as she went back into Hiei's arms. "Of course not. And these four aren't the only ones behind you. I think you won over the demon army."

"Aye! And don't you be forgettin' Ol' Jin here and the rest o' us!" a cheery voice said as a red head flew in.

"Yes, the beautiful Suzuka is behind you, along with Shishi," a tall blonde man said coming in and pointing to a small blue imp that Angela had always thought looked like a cross between a cat, a bat and a rat. Suzuka and Shishi came over to Angela, Shishi forgetting his fear of Angela, a fear dating back to the time she had punched him across this very room, darted to her and hugged her neck. Suzuka managed to disentangle her from her husband long enough to hug her. "Shishi and I have decided that you, and only you, may call us Aunt Suzi and Kitty Sissi."

Angela grinned. "What about our children, I'm sure when our baby and the twins can talk they'll call you that too."

Suzuka paused, then grinned. "Well, only you and your children," he said, gesturing to the couples in the room.

Shishi nodded and flew to Suzuka's shoulder. His shoulders slumped as something occured to him. "Damn. That means he'll just be asking me to call him pretty even more now."

Angela laughed at him as Jin came and hugged her. "Oy! It be good to see ya alive and well, my Angel," he said, his long ears wiggling.

"'Ey now, She's not just your Angel, she's our Angel too," the tall mohawked Chu said as he came in, the child-like Rinku on his shoulder. The two wasted no time in hugging Angela.

Next in was the ice haired demon Touya. "I heard that you created a new ice trick," he said as he hugged her.

Angela smiled, replying "And it worked too."

Jin turned to Touya. "D'ya think we could try that?" he asked. Touya shrugged.

Hiei came and stole his wife away, leading her to the couch where she laid back down, her head in Hiei's lap. "Well, if greetings are over. It's time we got down to business," he said. Everyone nodded and took a seat around the couple. Hiei sighed. "I don't know where to start..."

Angela reached up and caressed his distressed face. "How about when you entered the Forest of Fools," she said gently.

He nodded and took in a breath. "When I entered the forest, a dark force overswept me, paralyzing me and blocking all of my senses. I couldn't see, hear or feel. My Jagan was even blocked. When I could see...I was in some cave that was covered in blood and chained to a wall. Two beings came to me and examined me, as if I was some specimen in a lab. They talked to each other and I was able to gather that they were officers in the Crimson Force, that they were here to create an army, cause destruction and prepare for the coming of the rest of the Crimson Force." He sighed, idly pushing a strand of hair out of Angela's face. After afew seconds he continued grimly, his face pained as he relived the memories. "...They then did some type of experiment on me. I had watched them do it to other demons. To make it short, they made copies of the demons then killed them. For some reason, they didn't kill me. I learned why later. They knew I was Angela's husband and they wanted to keep me to lure you into the forest, in case you were able to uncover the fact that the 'me' you had found was actually an imposter." He leaned down and kissed her. "I'm sorry. Once again I put you in danger. I was again used to hurt you."

Angela shook her head. "I don't blame you. It was the Crimson Force," she said soothingly.

Hiei sighed, not wanting to so lightly drop the fact that she had been in danger because he had been careless. "When you had killed 'me' they were pissed, because they couldn't use me agian since you hadn't discovered that it was a fake. Knowing that it was my only chance, I used all of my power to break free. I also rescued Botan, who they had captured a short while after they captured me. They were going to do the same with her as they were doing with me, knowing that she was also connected to you. We ran through the forest, but we were unable to find a way out. Finally I found another cave. I don't know how long we stayed there. I only remember that we were gravely injured. We had run into a few of the tainted demons when we escaped." He looked at Kurama. "I tried everything I could to keep her safe."

Kurama nodded. "You did well. She's here now isn't she?"

Botan agreed and hugged her husband tight. "Yes, and all of my wounds are healed too. Don't worry. You got me out, that's what counts."

Hiei looked down at Angela. "I knew when you destroyed the twins. I felt you, though I had forgotten almost everything by that time. I was low on energy, and severely wounded. But when you defeated the twins, I felt a calling. You were calling to me. I knew I had to leave, so I made sure Botan had enough to eat, then I sealed the cave so that air could still get in but no demons. Then I left. I ended up running into more demons, but I managed to fight them off." He stroked her face. "I don't know how I knew where you were going to be, only that you were calling for me. I walked for three weeks until I made it to the ruins of the stadium. As I got closer and as you fought Seir, I began to feel what you felt, feel your pain, panic, despair, and your fear. I started to run, even though I shouldn't have been able to." He looked down at his left leg. The pain was no longer there and he had full use of it, but he could still remember what it looked like. Angela patted it. While in the hospital she had managed to threaten one of the nurses, one that had been trying to put the IV back in and had recieved the tongue lashing of his life, 'You come near me with that and I'll take it out and shove it and everything attached to it so far up your ass no doctor in the three worlds will be able to get it out!', to tell her about her husband's injuries. Hiei took her hand and held it to his chest. "When I arrived, Seir was casting that spell and you were bleeding everywhere. Somehow I had managed to start thinking beyond the fact that I had to go somewhere, and was able to summon up all of my energy, which I had been recovering and hadn't noticed, and used my Dragon technique on him. Then you cleansed the souls and passed out. I held you until the others arrived, then I too passed out."

Kurama spoke up, "That is where we came in. When we were released from the petrification spell, we couldn't find you anywhere," he said to Angela. "So we sent up our flyers to find you."

Jin nodded. "Aye, and find you quick we did, Ol' Jin here and Soketsu. The two of us carried you and Hiei back to the others. Mukuro sent us to the hospital real quick she did."

Koenma nodded, saying "With my help. The moment I felt my power come back, I knew that the battle was over, so I sent all of my pilots to the ruins. Ayame and Hinageshi flew with Jin and Soketsu to the best demon hospital."

Rinku came over and hugged Angela as best he could with her lying down. "We were so worried!" he said, tears coming down his cheeks. "You two were out for close to two weeks. Hiei woke up four days before you though." Hiei smiled at the child-like demon.

"Well," Botan said into the silence. "I guess it's my turn, but don't worry, it's short and simple." She paused, then began. "I was doing a normal pick up when the soul flew away. I followed it into Demon world where it was being sucked into the Forest of Fools. I followed it, not aware of what had been happening, and was captured. And that's it."

Angela smiled at the blue haired woman. "You sure know how to tell a story Botan," she joked.

Botan smiled and turned to her husband and said "Well, nothing matters now that we're together again. All of us."

Angela tried to hide a yawn but failed. Hiei smiled again as he got off of the couch and gently picked her up. "I think it's time we retired." The others nodded.

Botan came and gave Angela one final hug. "I'll see you tomorrow and we can hang out." She looked at how the couple were so cozy then added slyly. "Though it will have to be in the afternoon. You'll have to get some rest before we do anything." Angela smiled and snuggled closer to Hiei, a mischevious smile on her lips. Hiei shared her smile. Botan leaned forward and whispered to Angela. "I have the same thing in mind." She smiled and walked to her puzzled husband, putting her arm around his waist. He wasted no time in doing the same to her, a knowing smile coming across his face.

Star came and kissed Angela's cheek. "Don't stay up too long."

Yusuke laughed as he came to say his goodbyes and steal his fiancee away, kissing her on the lips. "Why don't you say we go home," he said smiling, Star nodded.

Yukina and Kuwabara walked out, hand in hand, Kuwabara saying over his shoulder, "Seeya guys tomorrow." Shizuru repeated him as she left.

The DT gang looked at each other then at the three couples who had immersed themselves in each other and were content on kissing each other, trying to make their ways out of the shrine or deeper into it. Jin wiggled his ears. "D'ya think it's time to go?" He turned hopefully to the others, uncomfortable with all of the heat. The others nodded emphatically.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Hiei and Angela finally reached their room, they parted only briefly to shed their clothes before they went to bed. As they laid in bed Hiei held Angela close, not wanting to even let her go as they slept, fearing that if he did, he would wake up and realize he was still in the cave.

Angela shifted in his arms so that she was turned to him. Emerald eyes met ruby eyes. "Hiei, do you want your hiruseki stone back?" she asked suddenly.

Hiei stared at her for awhile, then smiled and shook his head. "No, I want you to keep it as a permanent guarantee that I'll always be with you, even if we're apart physically," he said as he kissed her.

Angela smiled. "You always keep your guarantees. Everytime you said you would come back, you have. And you've always saved me." She leaned in and kissed him. "By the power of the Stars that runs in my blood, I guarantee that I'll always be with you." A silver light enveloped them briefly, filling each other with warmth and happiness, assurance that they would always be together. They smiled at each other as they drifted to sleep, sharing each other's company in their little part of the Star Sanctuary.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or it's characters. I do own Angela, Star, and the twins. I own the Darkness, the shadow creatures, the zombie queen, and the Crimson Force. I also own Kaen. Though I'm not going to go into details about her. And I own Kyohaku Mikomi! Considering I'm techniquely the one that created her.

Angela: Like hell you did! I-! Mmph!

Hiei: -Hand over Angela's mouth- Shh. You'll ruin the surprise.

EHI: Well, It's been fun. I thank all the people that have reviewed and even those that haven't for reading. It makes me happy to see so many people read. -Sobs-

Angela: On behalf of the Angels and the Stars, I bid you farewell. -Turns to EHI and hands her a tissue, taking one out for herself.-

EHI: This chap is going to be short, there's not much more to do. -Sob- Other than to -Sob- Say goodbye! Whahaha!

Legend:

_-Thought-_

_**-Telepathy-**_

_/Flashbacks/_

_**/Dream/Visions/**_

**Noise**

_Empathy/feelings_

Chapter Nineteen

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," Koenma said loudly, over the cheers that had errupted the moment the groom bent his bride backwards, kissing her passionately before Koenma could finish his sentence.

"Whoohoo! Get her Yusuke!" Chu yelled, shaking his flask of booze in the air.

"Get him back Star!" Angela yelled laughingly.

Rinku stood on Chu's head and popped a confetti popper while Shishi flew around in his imp form and popped all of the confetti balloons in the shrine with his little needle. Suzuka stood by Botan as the two of them bawled. Kurama laughed as he wiped the tears off of his wife's cheeks with a handkercheif. Hiei, taking Yusuke's lead, put his arms around his wife and kissed her deeply. Mukuro and Yomi turned and kissed each other lightly, while Shura, Yomi's teenaged son, back from a forced isolation for training, turned around in disgust. In demon years he was still at the age of not liking mushy stuff, especially between his parents. Jin picked up and swung around the red haired and red eyed Kaen, stopping only to kiss the dizzy fire demon. Touya laughed at his friend's antics. Kuwabara did the same thing to Yukina, his small wife, who didn't become dizzy in the least, she was used to her husband twirling her around. Shizuru and Drake, the tall dark haired American that she worked with and was now married to, stood to the side, sipping some wine, watching the antics of the younger people and the demons. Atsuko, Yusuke's mother, cheered Yusuke on as she hugged Puu, Yusuke's blue penguine-like spirit beast, tight. The two of them and Atsuko's husband had come back to Japan to see her son's wedding.

Yusuke and Star finally came up for air, everyone whistling at how long they had kept up the kiss. "Did anyone time them?" Angela asked, laughing at her adopted sister's blushing face.

"Actually, I think it was close to two minutes," Koenma said past his new pacifier. Angela and several others whistled again.

Hiei smirked, "I think we can top that," he said smuggly, and then proceeded to show them. When they came up for air everyone whistled and then clapped loudly.

Yusuke laughed, "That was only thirty seconds longer than us Short Stack, not much of a big difference."

Hiei laughed, growling playfully as he said, "Why don't you show us what you consider a 'big difference.'"

Yusuke smiled and started to show him, but Star stopped him. "If this keeps going on, your wives won't be able to breath. How about we go cut the cake?" she offered.

Yusuke gave her puppy dog eyes, and Star gave him better puppy dog eyes. Yusuke gave in. "Alright, but I intend to show him what I think is a 'big difference' later tonight."

"I wouldn't want to be there when you do," Hiei said slyly.

Angela laughed. "No we wouldn't."

Star smiled as she dragged her new husband to the table with the white and green many tiered cake. Everyone became quiet as the newly weds cut a piece out for each other. They turned and smiled at the crowd, then turned to each other and shoved the cakes into the other's mouth, smearing it everywhere. The crowd errupted into cheers and applause.

The celebration went long into the night, even though the newly weds had disappeared shortly after cutting the cake and the first dance. Angela turned to Hiei as they stepped off of the floor after the last slow song ended. "Let's go, Lover," she said quietly as she took his hand. "It's time."

Hiei smiled, a joyous light coming into his eyes. "Let's go," he repeated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Push! Push Angela!" the doctor said.Angela squeezed her eyes shut as she pushed against the pain. Hiei winced as she crushed his hand in a death grip. "Push Angela! Just one more big push!" the doctor urged her. Angela screamed as she pushed with all of her might, Hiei gasping out as he practically heard the bones in his hand break. Their collective pain was well worth it as they heard a small squalling. Angela opened her eyes, sweat pouring down her face, as a nurse wrapped their daughter in a blanket and handed her to her mother.

Angela smiled and laughed as she caressed her daughter's face. Green eyes looked up at her. "Hiei, isn't she beautiful?" she asked quietly through happy tears.

Hiei nodded as he too caressed their child's face. He turned to his wife, his love, and wiped her sweat soaked ashy hair from her emerald eyes. "Just like her mother." They turned back to their child.

"Hi there," Angela whispered. "Say hi to the wonderful world little Kyohaku Mikomi," she cooed, calling her by the name they had chosen. They wanted to name her for what she was, a star of hope. Kyohaku Mikomi.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooFINooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

REVISED AN: Well, this is actually just some drabble. I wanted to say that even though I said that Angels had either names ending in 'r' or 'a' depending the gender, Mikomi is different and special. Also, my fave line in the whole story isn't actually in the story! Can you guess which line? I also like the lines where Angela cusses out the nurses! ;p Well, seeya in my other stories! And be ready for a new story in my world of Angels!


	20. Prophecy of the Bleeding Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or it's characters. I do own Angela, Star, and the twins. I own the Darkness, the shadow creatures, the zombie queen, and the Crimson Force. I also own Kaen. Though I'm not going to go into details about her. And I own Kyohaku Mikomi!

The Prophecy of the Bleeding Angel

The green eyed grandchild of King Aer shall one day lead the Angels to their greatest era,

banishing those that would do evil to the worlds but at a high price.

Thrice she shall do this before her body is slain by traitorous hands

should the one with crimson eyes fall.

High her spirit shall soar to uncover what was lost

and gain entrance to the stars to join her kith and kin.

Under the night sky will she rise to shine hope on the worlds.

However the eleven stars of the fallen shall chase her into darkness.

Without aid the stars will vanish from the skies in the wake of the Bleeding Angel

and leave no one to ponder their loss.

Should aid come from

twice born, twice dead,

a shining star, good hearts,

once evil hearts, the backing of a child-god

and the power of the lost bloodline,

the star of hope will once again shine

to find what was lost by her hands

and the Bleeding Angel shall be healed.


End file.
